Moment in Time II
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: Continuation of Moment in Time. Changing or expanding a point in each episode of season seven & letting the story flow from there, but converging with canon. For example in Driven, Castle will wake up the 1st time Kate sees him M rating will allow me some latitude. As usual, I own nothing, but it will all have my spin. Meet me at @CheerfulChemist.
1. Chapter 1

Moment in Time II

Chapter 1

Driven, Part One

Beckett ran through the corridors of the hospital to Esposito and Ryan. "Where? How?"

Esposito put a hand on her arm. "He was found adrift eighty miles off the coast of Delaware by a Coast Guard cutter that was out there mapping the currents."

"The Captain recognized him from all the publicity and had him airlifted here." Ryan added.

Beckett nervously pushed back her hair, sweaty from the run. "What was he doing in the middle of the Atlantic ocean?"

"Yeah," Ryan puzzled, "especially in a dinghy with three bullet holes in it."

Beckett's heart jumped in her chest. "He was shot?"

Esposito shrugged. "The Captain said no, but the doctors here won't give us any updates on his condition. They'll only talk to next of kin."

Beckett twisted her engagement ring. If things had gone as they were supposed to, she would have a wedding ring. She would be next of kin. "Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"They're in a patrol car on their way here now." Esposito answered.

Beckett nodded, catching a breath. "Okay."

Ryan pointed. "He's in 247, down that hall."

Beckett ran toward Castle's room with Ryan and Esposito following behind. Her feet halted, almost of their own accord, as she saw Castle lying in a bed beyond an open door.

"Kate?" Esposito queried.

She turned back at him, her lips in a tremulous smile. "I'm fine. I just never thought I'd see him again."

Ryan and Esposito gave her space as Kate made her way to Castle's side. The skin of his face and arms was reddened from exposure, making her hesitant to touch it for fear of hurting him. She smoothed back the lock of hair that had so familiarly fallen over his forehead. "Castle." He stirred slightly. "Castle," she called again.

His lashes lifted slowly. "Kate. You're here. I'm here. Can you find that pastor? He doesn't live far from the house."

"Castle, you're not in the Hamptons," Kate said softly. "You're in a hospital in the city."

"Was it that bad?" Castle asked. "My skin feels burned. I remember the black SUV forced my car off the road, then nothing."

Kate could see the fear in his eyes. "Castle, that was two months ago. You've been missing since then. The Coast Guard just found you in an open dinghy off Delaware. The boat had bullet holes. It looked like you'd been drifting for days. You were airlifted here."

Castle gazed at her, his fear merging with confusion. "I don't remember any of that. I just remember trying to get to you."

* * *

Martha and Alexis huddled anxiously with Doctor McLean. "Mr. Castle hasn't sustained any serious injuries and his vital signs continue to improve. But he is recovering from the effects of exposure and dehydration," McLean explained. "There's also what seems to be a partially healed bullet graze."

"Oh my God!" Martha exclaimed. "What could have happened to him? Why can't he remember?"

McClean shook his head. "Possibly the effects of trauma. A psychiatrist will be looking at him. But right now, we don't know."

As the doctor walked away, Kate brought cups of coffee to the two women. "What did you find out?"

Martha laid a comforting hand on Kate's arm. "They think he's going to be all right, but they have no idea what happened."

"The doctor said he had a bullet graze," Alexis added. "Maybe Dr. Parish could help. She knows about bullet wounds."

"I've already called her," Kate said. They could hear heels clicking as Lanie Parish came hurrying down the hall to Kate. They collided in a hug. "Kate, what can I do?"

Kate anxiously chewed her lip. "Lanie, I need you to take a look at him.

Lanie looked doubtful. "You do know living patients aren't my thing, right?"

"No, Lanie, look. I don't want you to treat him. I want you to look at him as if it was a case. Please," Kate urged, "see if you can find any evidence of where he's been and what he's been through."

Lanie hugged her friend once more. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"How are you doing, Babe?" Kate asked as she gently took Castle's hand.

Castle smiled weakly. "I kept waiting for Lanie to pull out a scalpel or a saw. But the worst she did was take some of my blood and examine my clothes and my manly body. She said McClean was right about the bullet graze. She thought it might have come from a rifle, but she wasn't sure."

"Well Esposito and Ryan think they might have a lead on where your boat came from in New England. They're going to head up there. But that still doesn't answer any questions about what happened in between. Babe look, there are other things. The car you were in. Vincent Cardonno was paid to have it crushed. He says you two made peace. Did you?" Kate asked.

"We did," Castle confirmed. "His cousin Sal got us together over a very nice lasagna and an excellent private label wine."

"Castle, there's something else," Kate added, "the ten thousand dollars you drew out of the bank for our honeymoon, you were caught on video putting it in the drop to pay Cardonno. Why would you do that?"

Castle scrubbed a hand over his face. "Kate, I have no idea. Believe me I had plans for that money and they had nothing to do with crushing a car."

Kate softly kissed the sun-burned lips. "Okay, we'll figure it out." She could see the strain forcing Castle's eyes to close. "You get some rest."

"Alright Kate," Castle murmured, drifting off.

Kate's phone beeped softly with a text from Lanie requesting that Kate meet her at the morgue.

"Lanie what?" Kate asked, rushing into Lanie's lab.

Lanie held up a key. "Well first there's this. It was sewn into the pants Castle was wearing."

Kate examined it. "Looks like a safe deposit box key."

"Well that's for you to figure out," Lanie told her. "There's something else that's more my area. The hospital ran a standard tox screen on Castle but they didn't find anything. Their shrink though she might have seen some signs that he was drugged though, so I looked a little deeper. I found scopolamine."

"The zombie drug?" Kate asked, recalling a case.

"That's right," Lanie confirmed, "and there was a whole other cocktail of drugs, none of which I could identify. But there's one sure bet. It wasn't just trauma, Kate. Someone wanted Castle to forget and they went to a lot of trouble to make sure he did. And one more thing, Castle was exposed to Dengue fever. It's tropical. Castle couldn't have picked it up here."

Esposito texted Kate as she was returning to the hospital. He and Ryan had found the place where Castle had been, in Gloucester Massachusetts. Castle was awake and fastening the belt of a robe when Kate arrived at his room. "Hey," he greeted her.

She reached upward for another careful kiss. "You look better."

"I feel better," Castle told her. "Did you hear anything from Lanie or the boys?"

Kate nodded. "Both, but it still makes no sense. The boys are up in Gloucester. They said they found some of your stuff there and a guy named Henry Jenkins who said he'd seen you. Lanie says you were drugged. That's why you can't remember anything. But here's the really strange part. She says you were exposed to Dengue fever. There is no way you caught Dengue fever in Gloucester, or anywhere near where you were found in the boat. I can't understand what's going on, Castle."

"Kate," Castle decided. "I need to go to Gloucester. Maybe I'll remember something."

Kate gently cupped his still fiery face. "Are you sure you're up to that, Babe?"

Castle gathered Kate to him. "I have to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Moment in Time II

Chapter 2

Driven II

Castle gazed at the Gloucester beach. "It kind of reminds me of the Hamptons, or Maine, but I'm pretty sure I've never been here. Definitely fewer mosquitoes than Maine. The water's beautiful. I can see why someone would want a boat."

Kate pointed up the beach. "Ryan and Esposito said they taped off the area where the tent was. The Rangers have been keeping an eye on it. They said it was right on the water."

Castle shook his head. "That can't be right."

Kate led the way to the secured area. "Okay, this is it. Your tux was in the tent, Hamptons newspapers, even our wedding license. Esposito found your fingerprints on everything."

Castle looked around baffled. "No, none of this looks familiar."

"Castle," Kate urged, "can you think of any way that stuff could have been here?" She opened a file with the DMV picture of Henry Jenkins clipped to the front. She showed Castle pictures of the inside of the tent. "Babe, this stuff could only have come from you. How did it get here?"

"I don't know!" Castle returned in frustration. "It must have been planted here. I promise you. I did not pitch a tent here. I could not have."

Kate pointed at the pictures in the file. "Look!"

"I would not camp in this spot," Castle insisted. "Not after the research I did on Tropical Storm."

"Castle, much as I used to deny it, I've read all your books. You know that." Kate carefully took his reddened hands. "You never wrote a book called Tropical Storm."

"Listen. I started the book," Castle explained. "I was going through a rough time. I wasn't thinking straight and I'd watched way too much _General_ _H_ _ospital_. I threw it out. It was - super villain controls the weather. It was terrible! But the research I did on catastrophic storms stuck with me, leaving me with an irrational but overpowering fear of tsunamis."

"You bought a beach house in the Hamptons," Kate pointed out.

"Yeah," Castle agreed "on the inland side, not on the ocean side. That's why I have a pool. Kate, I would never camp here. I would go for higher ground."

Kate pointed to the picture of Henry Jenkins. "He told Espo and Ryan he saw you. He described you and identified your picture."

"Kate, he had to be part of the set up," Castle asserted. "I need to talk to him. We need to talk to him."

Kate nodded. "He's supposed to be in a mobile home by the dock where the boat you were found in was originally moored.

Kate banged on the door of the mobile home. The man answering the door looked nothing like the photo clipped to the file."Can I help you?" he inquired curiously.

"Yeah," Kate replied flashing her badge, "NYPD. I'm here to see Henry Jenkins."

"Well, I'm Henry Jenkins," the man declared.

Kate held up the Jenkins picture from her file. "I'm sorry. My co-workers were here and they met this Henry Jenkins."

Jenkins stared at her baffled. "What do you mean? I'm Henry Jenkins, the only one who owns this place, and I haven't been here in months."

* * *

Castle felt strange, staring at the board trying to figure out his own case. Kate pointed to the picture of the Jenkins she and Castle had met in Gloucester. "We ran prints and passport. He is definitely the real Henry Jenkins."

"Which means the first guy was a fake Jenkins." Castle's face twisted in anger. "Also a liar."

"But he matched the DMV photo," Esposito protested.

"That's because his photo got switched," Castle retorted, disappointed by his friend's disbelief. "When we called the DMV, they realized their system had been hacked two days ago, right after the news broke that I'd been found. Whoever these people are, they are thorough."

"What about all your stuff in the tent?" Ryan asked.

"Well, it looks like it was all set up in order to create a false trail, probably by the same people who drugged Castle," Kate guessed.

Castle slammed his palm against the board. "These people have managed to make it look like I staged my own abduction. They hacked the DMV, they provided a false Jenkins who pointed you to doctored evidence that I'd gone camping. Whoever they are they have unlimited resources, the kind of resources that would allow them to alter someone's memory."

"What about the money?" Esposito persisted, pointing to the screen capture of Castle delivering the payoff.

"I can't explain the money- yet. But I will," Castle resolved. Fake Jenkins was part of the setup. So whoever he is, he's in the middle of this. Somehow, he or his people made that happen. Whatever it takes, I'm going to find out how and why."

* * *

Castle settled into the familiar comfort of a couch in his loft, his family and Kate surrounding him. Martha filled crystal flutes with Champagne and handed them around, giving the last one to Castle. "Here you go, darling."

Castle ran his fingers over the chilled glass. "Thank you, Mother. And let me just say, in the immortal words of Dorothy," he remarked, reaching for Kate's hand, "there's no place like home."

Alexis put a hand on her father's shoulder, reassuring herself that he was truly there. "Here's what I don't get. Why would someone do this to you, Dad? If you weren't in Gloucester, where did you actually go for two months? How did you end up in that boat. Who shot you?"

Castle kissed his daughters hair. "No one wants to know that more than I do. Those answers lie within the vast, insidious conspiracy behind all of this. The tangled web that I fully intend to untangle."

"Enough of that," Martha declared, raising her glass to push away the terror of her son's absence. "I'd like to propose a toast. To safe returns."

"And to no more departures," Alexis added, "except for scheduled ones."

"And to my amazing mother, my wonderful daughter, and," Castle continued, pulling Kate close, "the love of my life who never stopped searching for me."

Kate leaned into his shoulder. "And to coming home."

Four glasses clinked in affirmation.

* * *

As Castle sat on the edge of the bed, shedding his shirt for his pajamas, Kate ran her fingers over the ridged skin of the healing scar. "We'll find out what happened."

Castle caught her hand in his. "I know." He fingered the soft cotton of his pajama top. "I was just thinking. I feel like I just wore this; that we slept in this bed two nights ago. But for you it must seem like a lifetime ago."

Kate sighed. "Yeah, it does."

"How did you not lose hope?" Castle asked.

"I did lose hope," Kate confessed, "especially when I saw that video of you dropping off the money for Vinny. Espo was ready to believe that you'd run away from our wedding. Ryan's your biggest booster, and even he lost faith. But I got mine back. I couldn't believe you'd do that to Martha, to Alexis, to me. And I developed rituals in order to hang on."

Castled stared at her curiously. "Like what?"

Kate turned away. "It's stupid. It really doesn't matter."

Castle twined his fingers in her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "You're never stupid and I'd really like to know."

"I would stare at your photo on the murder board," Kate confessed. "And I started thinking that if I would look at it long enough every day, that it would keep you alive, that you'd feel it and it would bring you back to me. And then I had this thing about your chair."

"My chair at the precinct?" Castle queried.

Kate nodded abashedly. "I wouldn't let anyone touch it. And the night janitor came by, he tried to move the chair, and I freaked out. I almost shot him."

Castle gathered her to his chest, her warmth banishing the chilling fear within. "I am so sorry. For everything that I put you through." He brushed at the tears beginning to overflow her eyes.

Kate nestled more tightly against him, needing his warmth as much as he did hers. "It's not your fault, you know, you went through stuff, too. Who knows what that bastard fake Jenkins did to you?"

"Well it's not the same," Castle insisted. "I can't remember, though I do know I missed you terribly, because there's no way I wouldn't." More tears rolled down Kate's face. "There's still so much to work out. There's so much pain to heal. We can't just pick up where we left off, as if nothing happened, can we?" Castle asked, the words barely emerging from his throat.

"No," Kate agreed sadly. "We both need time, Babe, to understand what happened and to deal with it."

Castle lifted her chin, her eyes meeting hers. "I promise you, we will get through this, together." Castle rose, pulling back the bed covers. Home in each others' arms, they clung tightly though the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Moment in Time II

Chapter 3

Montreal I

After many blind alleys and disturbed utterings, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett sat in the interrogation lounge with a normal appearing couple who had responded to Castle's offer of reward for information about his disappearance. "About six weeks ago we were on our honeymoon," Mike Adams explained, "but we just started going through the photos in the last couple of days."

"Mike took pictures of me everywhere we went," Laura Adams added. Mike scrolled through photos on his phone as she spoke and held one up. "Last night we noticed this," Laura said, inclining her head toward the picture.

Mike pointed at the image. "Here, in the background, Mr. Castle, I think that's you."

Castle took the phone zooming in. "That is me. Who am I talking to?"

Kate enhanced the zoom and carefully regarded the bearded face. "Castle, that's the guy from the trailer on the Massachusetts coast. The one that lied about you and then disappeared."

Castle continued to stare at the picture. "Where was this photo taken?"

"Montreal," Mike replied.

"Montreal," Castle repeated softly. "What the hell was I doing in Montreal?"

* * *

Alexis stood in front of the computerized disappearance board Castle had created in the loft, relating what she'd discovered about the newest clue. "So according to the jpeg's geotag, the photo was taken here." Alexis pointed to a Google map of Montreal. And here is the building Dad was coming out of."

Kate touched the image, bringing up a tag."Montreal Global Bank."

"What was I doing at a bank?" Castle wondered.

"Dad, the key!" Alexis exclaimed in sudden realization, "the one Dr. Parish found sewn into your pants. What if the bank is where it came from?" Alexis ran to Castle's desk, retrieving the key from a box. She handed it to her father.

"A safe deposit box," Castle mused.

Alexis bobbed her head enthusiastically. "It's the right size."

"I need to get up there," Castle decided. "This is the break we've been waiting for. Montreal is a short flight. I'll be there and back in a few hours."

"No, Babe, you're still healing. You're not going alone. Ryan and Espo can handle the toy case for a little while. I'll make up the hours when we get back, or Gates can dock me. I'm going with you."

Castle fidgeted nervously in his seat on the flight to Montreal. Taking him for a nervous traveler, the first class flight attendant offered assistance, and alcohol. She was silently waved off by Kate, who just entwined her fingers with his until the plane landed.

After what seemed to Castle to be an endless trip from the airport, Castle and Kate climbed the steps to the Montreal Global Bank building. "Any of it look familiar?" Kate asked.

Castle scowled in frustration. "No."

"You really expect to find the answer here, Babe?" Kate asked, squeezing his hand.

Castle took a deep breath. "Only one way to find out," Castle said holding up the safe deposit box key. "Open box thirty eight."

"Castle, you can't just walk into a safe deposit room," Kate protested. "You need account info, signature cards. We don't even know if that key came from here."

Castle smiled. "I know just what to do."

With his most engaging grin, Castle approached the bank manager's desk inside the bank. "Hi there. I'm wondering if you can help me. I'd like to rent a safe deposit box."

"Surely, sir," the manager replied, pushing forms across the desk, toward Castle.

Kate noticed the manager's hands shook slightly.

"May I ask you something?" Castle inquired as he filled out the paperwork, "do I look familiar to you?"

"Uh, no. I don't believe so," the manager replied, rubbing the side of his nose. "Have we met?"

"I guess not," Castle responded, handing back the forms. "My mistake."

The manager perused what Castle had filled in and slid a key across the desk. "There you go, Mr. Castle, box one fifteen."

"Is it possible to access this box today?" Castle asked.

"Of course," The manager agreed, nodding to a guard. "Would you please take Mr. Castle back to the safe deposit box?"

"Follow me, sir," the guard instructed leading Castle and Kate into the vault.

Castle slipped the key the manager had given him into his pocket and retrieved the key he'd brought with him.

"Which box, sir?" The guard queried.

"Thirty-eight," Castle responded.

The guard inserted his master key and Castle inserted his. Kate held her breath. The guard removed the box and handed it to Castle, pointing the way to the privacy room.

"I think the manager was lying when he said he didn't recognize you," Kate whispered once they were alone. "He had two of the physical signs."

"I saw the tells," Castle agreed. "I think he's part of it." Castle put the box on the table. "Maybe this will tell us what he's part of." Castle lifted the lid of the box, revealing three envelopes, addressed to Kate, Alexis and Martha.

"That's your handwriting, Babe," Kate noted softly. "You must have put them here."

Castle handed Kate the envelope with her name on it. "I must have meant for you to open this."

Kate carefully opened the envelope and shook out the contents, a memory card. "Castle we need to find out what's on this, and have Alexis and Martha open the other two envelopes."

* * *

Castle bent to retrieve an old laptop from a bottom shelf in his office, as Kate, Alexis, and Martha waited with the contents of their envelopes. "We can plug the cards in here. That way if they're infected with some insidious virus, it won't spread to my system or the web."

"Dad, why would you infect the cards with a virus?" Alexis asked.

Castle shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know why I made them, if I made them, in the first place."

Silently, Alexis and Martha inserted their cards. A disheveled and exhausted Castle could be seen being seated in front of a camera and periodically glancing off screen. He gave his mother and daughter short but wrenching messages of love and farewell. Alexis grasped tightly at her father's shoulder.

Martha led Alexis from the room. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate offered her card, letting Castle push play. "Kate, if you're seeing this - well, if you're seeing this, I'm probably dead. I want you to know, I never intended to leave you, not like this, not on our wedding day, but I – it wasn't my choice. I wish I could tell you what's going on. I wish I could explain. But just know that I love you. I've always loved you. Always."

Castle turned to Kate as she stared numbly at the screen. "Kate, what did I do?"

Kate caressed his face. "Babe, I don't know. Whatever it was, you didn't want to. We'll get the cards to Tory. Maybe there's a way to find out." Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, letting his shirt absorb her tears. Resting his chin on her hair, Castle pulled her close.


	4. Chapter 4

Moment in Time II

Chapter 4

Montreal II

Castle looked over Tory's shoulder in the Tech Room. "Any luck?"

Tory kept her eyes on the screen. "I know this much: you were in a city."

"How can you tell?" Castle asked, squinting at the image.

Tory pointed, pausing the video. "Out the window.

Castle stared, confused. "It's completely white."

Tory adjusted the contrast to reveal the image of a skyline. "Not completely."

"Skyscrapers," Castle observed. "So do you know where this is?"

Tory shook her head. "No. But this view out the window, the configuration of buildings, ought to be unique."

"So you can find it?" Castle asked hopefully.

Tory pressed her lips together, her brow furrowing. "Theoretically, but comparing this data set to global 3D mapping would take forever - and more computing power than I have."

Castle drew a deep, slightly shaky breath. "What if we narrowed it to just one city, Montreal? Could you do it then?"

Tory shrugged. "I don't know. Best I can do is try."

Castle shifted anxiously from foot to foot as he watched the comparative images fly across the screen. "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Hell if I know," Tory admitted. "I'm not even sure it's going to work."

Tory left the screen to answer her phone. "This is Ellis. I'm on it. Castle, I need to go. This will keep running while I'm gone."

Castle continued to watch the images flash by, not daring to look away lest the answer appear. It seemed hours. He was faintly aware of activity in the bullpen, with Ryan, Esposito, and Kate coming and going. Finally the flow stopped and froze on a match. Castle touched his finger to the screen to reveal an address: 876 Rue Sebastian in Montreal.

Castle rushed from the room, almost colliding with Kate. "Castle, I was just coming to tell you. We solved the case."

Castle caught his breath. "Your timing couldn't be better. Tory's program did it. I have the address where I made the videos in Montreal."

Kate gathered him to her. "Babe, let's go."

Castle chartered a flight to Montreal, making it possible to bypass TSA and deal rapidly with customs at a tiny airport. He had quickly arranged for a car to meet them and take them to Rue Sebastien. The building was dark and deserted. He and Kate navigated uneasily by the lights of their phones.

Castle stopped short at the entrance to one room. It contained a hospital style bed with hangers for IV fluids. He walked in slowly and pulled out a drawer containing unused syringes. "Kate, this must be where they did it. This must be where they took my memory of the last two months."

Kate stroked his back in support. "Do you recognize it?'

Castle sighed in frustration. "No but this is where it must have happened. Nothing else makes sense. Not that this makes sense either."

"C'mon Babe," Kate urged. "Let's keep looking."

Rooms showed obvious signs of being stripped, with power sources built into walls and hard wired internet connections, but no electronic equipment. Finally they reached a room familiar to them both. It was clearly where Castle had recorded his videos. The camera was gone, but the chair remained and the view from the window was identical.

Kate heard the click of a gun being cocked and reached for a weapon she didn't have. She and Castle turned to face the bearded fake Jenkins. "You weren't supposed to come back - ever."

Words issued huskily from Castle's throat, almost unbidden. "It's you."

"What do you remember?" fake Jenkins demanded.

"Nothing," Castle insisted.

Fake Jenkins let out a breath and nodded, lowering his gun slightly. "That's good."

"Good for you, maybe," Castle retorted angrily. "I know you're involved. I know you know what happened to me. Did you do it? Did you take me from Kate, from my wedding, rob me of my memories? Who the hell are you?"

Fake Jenkins shook his head. "You can't be doing this: asking questions, offering rewards; it's too dangerous."

"Then tell me what happened," Castle pleaded.

"You're not listening, Mr. Castle. You need to stop," fake Jenkins insisted.

"Or what?" Castle asked stepping in front of Kate, "you shoot us?"

Fake Jenkins lowered his gun to his side."Or you're going to find out the truth. And you said you didn't want to remember. We went to great lengths to make sure you didn't. But if you keep looking..."

"There's no way in hell I asked for this!" Castle returned angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you did," fake Jenkins replied softly.

"I don't believe you!" Castle declared.

"The woods," Mr. Castle, "what happened to you there, the demons you fight with your writing."

Castle stared at him, pressure rising in his chest. "How did you know? I never told anyone about that. I was never sure it was even real."

"No, not Beckett, not your family," fake Jenkins confirmed, "but you told me, three weeks ago, so that if this ever happened you'd have proof. You'd know that you were the one who asked to forget."

"I asked for this?" Castle questioned, still disbelieving.

"Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved," fake Jenkins counseled. "It's over now. Go home. Live your life. Forget this ever happened. It's what you wanted."

Fake Jenkins walked into the darkness. "Castle," Kate asked. "What was he talking about?"

Castle's shoulders slumped as the weight of fake Jenkins' revelation descended. "Something from my childhood, something I thought I saw. Something horrible, inhuman. But I was never sure. I couldn't find any proof of it. It might have been a dream, or more like the nightmare of a scared and lonely little boy. That's why I kept it to myself, buried it. But I must have told him. How else could he know?"

"There is another answer, Babe," Kate suggested. "The drugs, you could have told him when you were under. You remember how Kyle Jennings was with the scopolamine? He did what he was told and never remembered a thing. And if you gave up your memory willingly, why would you have been in a boat in the middle of the Atlantic? Why would you think you were going to die? His story makes no sense, Castle. But we know one thing. For whatever reason you were taken, whatever you were involved in, a great deal of trouble has been gone to covering it up. There's nothing more here." Kate extended her hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Castle stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, propping his head on his arm as Kate curled into his side. "The pain I put Mother through, I put Alexis through, I put you through, how am I supposed to let that go?"

Kate reached up to softly stroke his hair. "I don't know. I tried with my mom's murder. I buried it until you came along."

"You think it's possible? To live with what happened without ever knowing why?" Castle asked.

Kate pulled upright, staring down at the lines of pain that etched his face. "Oh, Castle, this might be completely different. Fake Jenkins might have been telling the truth, or at least some part of it. Whatever happened to you, maybe you already knew the truth and you may have decided you didn't want to remember it anymore. And as much as we want to know the answers, if you decided that, then there had to have been a reason."

"If I really did ask," Castle agreed. "The bullet, the Dengue fever, something horrible must have happened. Maybe there was a danger to my family, a danger to you, if I ever let anything slip. Maybe that's why I asked them to make me forget, so I could come home to you, so you'd be safe. Otherwise, why didn't fake Jenkins just kill us in Montreal?"

Kate smiled wanly at the small comfort of his theory.

"You know what?" Castle asked, turning to her.

"What?" Kate replied.

"We should get married tomorrow, first thing. The boys retrieved the wedding license. It's good for ninety days. We still have time left. We could put all this behind us. What do you say?"

Kate cradled his face in her hands. "Babe, there is nothing more that I want than to marry you. But not like this."

"You're not ready?" Castle rasped, his throat tightening.

"No, we're both not ready," Kate insisted. We went looking for answers and found more questions. We're looking for solid ground and you think that getting married is going to fix the way you feel and it won't. Look, I love you. I trust you. And I'm here for you. But we need to get some distance from all of this We need to get back to our old lives, working together. We need to be the partners we've always been and let the world, even the boys, get used to that again. We need to get our rhythm back. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. We've waited this long, so let's just make it right. We'll have our perfect day."

Castle hated her answer, but knew that with Kate, the marriage couldn't be forced. With Kate, nothing could be forced. She would have to want it as much as he did. He could feel his insides tighten. "How long?"

"A month?" Beckett proposed, "No expectations, no pressure, just us together. We'll work cases. We'll have each others' backs. We'll share a brain again, and then we'll talk."

Castle didn't want to wait a month, or even a week. He wanted Kate in his arms, in his bed, as his wife. That had been stolen from him, but he still had her at his side. Her presence would take him through whatever was to come. "A month, it's a date."

Kate smiled and slid back into the comfort of their bed, resting her head on his chest. Castle began a mental countdown of the long days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Moment in Time II

Chapter 5

Clear and Present Danger I

Kate and Castle peeked at each other over the tablets they were pretending to read. Castle imagined his fingers buried in the softness of her hair, and his face in the even more enticing softness of her breasts. Kate eyed the dark sprinkling just visible in the opening of his shirt, inviting exploration. They had been so careful, so cautious with each other. It was becoming impossible to bear. She needed to close the space between them. "You want to do something tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Castle replied tentatively. "Like what?"

"Fuck our brains out," Kate thought, but the words never made it through her lips. "Uh, you want to go to a movie?"

"If you want," Castle replied disappointed.

Kate could see his lack of enthusiasm. "Well, we've gone to a lot of movies lately."

"Yeah, we have," Castle agreed.

"We could try something else," Kate suggested, rounding her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Castle gazed, hypnotized at the moist invitation. "Something else like...?" He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Kate plowed ahead. "Yeah, I mean we haven't since..."

"I thought you weren't ready!" Castle exclaimed.

Kate shook her head with a relieved smile. "I'm ready, I'm past ready. Are you?"

Castle's breath came in a pant. "I am ready. I am so ready." He extended a hand.

The bed groaned at the sudden assault. They couldn't tear off the impeding clothes fast enough. "I've missed this, I've missed this so much," Castle confessed breathlessly as he devoured her lips.

Kate met him from above, her tongue seeking his. "You had amnesia. I missed it more."

Castle pulled her beneath him, seeking the taste he craved from every inch of her skin. She arched upward, pressing her growing desire to his. Kate was open, more open than she'd remembered being in her life. She wrapped her endless legs around Castle's back, pulling him inward, and sighed as he filled the void too long empty. She wanted more, she pulled him to her, rotating to be above him once more. His mouth found her longing pink tips, heightening her need. Months of waiting, of separation, called out to be vanquished. They fought the battle together, the intensity of it rising until their bodies could no longer contain it. Kate collapsed to the cradle of Castle's chest as long awaited relief washed over them.

The buzzing was far away and muffled. Kate stirred at the sound. "Don't answer it, it'll go away," Castle murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

She rose regretfully to retrieve her phone. "I have to."

* * *

"You know," Castle whispered huskily as they made their way to the crime scene, "now that we're back..."

"I know," Kate agreed, "me too, but we can catch another round - or two - later. I'll even slip into that number you got me for Valentine's Day."

Castle closed his eyes as the image danced in his brain. He leaned against the wall for a moment for support before following Kate to the victim's apartment.

Lanie Parish knelt next to a body lying amidst broken glass and scattered knick knacks.

Castle regarded the corpse. "Ooh, is that a pool cue through his chest? I guess we don't have to ask how he met his end."

"Inferior vena cava was punctured. He bled out in minutes," Lanie reported.

"And when did it happen?" Kate asked, pulling on her gloves to examine the body.

Esposito joined the group, consulting his notes. "The couple in the unit downstairs heard a struggle at seven-fifty and called nine one one. Said it sounded like a hell of a fight. Victim's name is William Fairwick. He was twenty-five."

"And what else do we know about him?" Kate inquired.

Esposito pointed to the markings on the body. "Other than his taste in anarchy tattoos and satanic design, not much yet. His laptop and phone were both password protected."

Kevin Ryan rushed into the room, struggling into his gloves. "Sorry, subway took forever."

Esposito sniffed. "Bro, you're supposed to be on call. Why do you smell like a wino?"

Ryan shuffled nervously. "Oh, I was at dinner with Jenny and, um, someone spilled a drink on me as I was leaving the restaurant."

Esposito looked at his partner skeptically.

"Beckett," Castle called as he circled the room, "The debris from this breakage goes from left to right."

"So whoever did it was left handed," Kate concluded.

"And most likely invited," Esposito added. "All the doors and windows were locked from the inside and despite the wreckage there's no sign of forced entry."

"Was anything stolen?" Kate inquired.

Esposito held up an evidence bag. "Uh, none of the obvious valuables, but I did find this stashed in the back of his sock drawer. It's twenty-thousand in cash. It could be what the killer was looking for."

Unnoticed, Ryan looked longingly at the cash before continuing his own search.

"That's pretty risky, leaving it here," Kate commented, indicating the money. "What did this guy do for a living?"

Ryan held up a laminated card on a lanyard. "Hey, check it out. I found his work ID. It says here, Greenblatt Insurance. I'll track it down, see if it has any relevance."

A man came to the doorway and was restrained by a uniformed officer. "Oh my God, Will? What happened?"

"And you are?" Kate asked.

"Henry Wright," the man replied. "Will and I've been neighbors for two years. Uh, we play video games after work sometimes. I was just seeing if he was around."

"Were you here all night, Henry?" Kate questioned.

Henry bobbed his head, still staring into the room. "Yeah."

"So did you hear anything?" Kate queried.

Henry gestured at the earphones around his neck. "Sorry, I've been laying siege to the Fortress of Cobalt all night."

Castle walked over to him, grinning. "From Terra Quest? What are you, a wily Westland ghoul? Menacing South River orc? Oh!" Castle pointed to the image on Henry's shirt. "East Mountain goblin."

Henry drew himself up proudly. "I'm their king, actually."

Castle inclined his head. "Respect!"

Kate decided she'd best break up the nerd fest. "Did you notice Will exhibiting any odd behavior recently?"

Henry shrugged. "No. It was pretty much the same routine. I mean, he'd go to work in the morning, come home at night."

"Okay, did he talk about any of this other friends?" Kate prodded. "Was he having troubles with anyone?"

"We mostly just talked about Terra Quest. But if he was having a problem it probably had something to do with how he made his money," Henry speculated.

Kate looked at Henry curiously. "At Greenblatt Insurance?"

Henry shook his head. "Claims adjuster, that was just his day job. He was making a fortune every night over at Chelsea Billiards. Guy was a pool hustler."

"That explains the cold hard cash we found in his sock drawer," Kate whispered to Castle.

"And the pool cue we found in his chest," Castle added.

* * *

"Kate do we really have to go to the pool hall now?" Castle grumbled. "It's late and we have - stick play of our own to finish."

Kate stroked his cheek. "I know, and I'd love to play some more with you, but this is the time of night Fairwick did his business. If we want to find out about it, we need to do it now."

"Can we at least hurry it up?" Castle urged.

"Castle," Kate teased, "you know I'm not really into quickies, but I'll do my best."

Kate found Fats Shepherd, manager of Chelsea Billiards. "Yeah, Will worked my tables. He was the best I've ever seen, knew all the angles."

"Anyone he took for money ever have a problem with him?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Shepherd replied. "No one wants to lose. But Will mostly hustled Wall Street tools for ten bills a game. Losing a grand here and there, that's chump change for them. None of those guys would ever kill Will over a bet."

"But there are guys that would?" Castle prompted.

"Could be," Shepherd speculated. "Will always worked the upscale clubs like mine where it's safe to take money off the clientele. But recently I heard that he started hustling out in Brooklyn, At O'Neil's. That place is full of felons and low lifes. They might have taken losing a lot more - personally."

The scenario made little sense to Kate. "Any idea why he decided to move his game up there?"

Shepherd nervously wiped his palms against his pants. "Well it wasn't for the money. I mean, he was cleaning up here. But" he added hesitantly, "what people say and do doesn't always make sense"

Kate was losing patience. "Mr. Shepherd, if you know something, tell me."

Shepherd backed away a step, shaking his head. "No, it's probably nothing. I mean, it's stupid even."

"Stupid or not, c'mon Shepherd," Castle urged, desperately wanting to finish the questioning and get Kate back to the loft.

"Okay," Shepherd conceded. "I once asked him how he got to be so good. He told me he went down to the crossroads and made a deal with the devil for his talent. I figure, that's gotta be a joke, right? But the other night, well he looked nervous. I mean, downright scared. So I asked him, I said, what's going on? You know what he told me?"

"What?" Castle demanded.

"He said it wasn't a joke. He said his time was up. That he was about to lose his soul." Shepherd laughed uncomfortably. "Like I said though, stupid right?"

Kate's phone buzzed with a text. "Espo's got something for us at the precinct."

"No," Castle moaned, "no precinct!"

Not too pleased herself, Kate stroked his arm comfortingly. "Gotta go, Babe."

* * *

Castle gazed at the newly set up murder board as Kate filled in information. "A guy says he's going to lose his soul and then he does? How creepy is that?"

"A guy was hustling felons and got himself killed. That's not creepy, that's probably cause." She continued under her breath: "At least I hope so." Bringing her voice back to a normal level, she addressed Ryan. "Anything on our vic's employer?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryan replied. "I got a one eight hundred number for Greenblatt Insurance, but they're closed until tomorrow."

"Closed, Kate," Castle whispered. "Done for the day."

"Can you stop by O'Neil's Bar in Brooklyn on your way home," Kate asked Ryan, "ask around about the vic?"

Ryan hesitated, checking his watch.

"Uh, unless Jenny needs you," Kate added, thinking very much of her own needs.

"No, all good," Ryan replied, heading for the door.

Castle grabbed Kate's hand. "He's getting out of here. So can we." Castle pulled her toward the elevator before anything else could interrupt their escape.

A/N I'll be posting a new Con Man story today too. It is called _Lost_ and was inspired by the location shots that were posted on Twitter. The plane Jack is flying to get himself and Wray back to L.A. crashes. Despite that, the story is pretty much just for laughs. It's under Misc, Misc TV.


	6. Chapter 6

Moment in Time II

Chapter 6

Clear and Present Danger II

A/N My apologies. I just noticed that my description of this story was badly garbled. I fixed it - I hope.

Castle led Kate into the bedroom. "Thank God!" he sighed, "we made it back."

Kate held up her phone and visibly turned it off. "Back for the night," she promised.

"Have I told you I love you?" Castle asked, grinning at the off switch.

Kate smiled. "Not in the last few hours. But feel free."

Castle began undoing the buttons on her blouse, kissing the spots revealed as the fabric fell away. "I love you here, and I love you here and I love you here." He ran out of buttons and reached for her waistband. Kate's breath hissed from her body as he found his target. "And I love you here."

Kate pulled him down on the bed, reaching for his belt buckle. "Just shut up and show me."

Somehow, their desperation seemed almost as strong as it had been a few hours before, the fire once returned finally to life, not again easily banked. They searched for all the remembered places, and discovered new ones, each find driving them to the next. "I can't get enough of you," Castle whispered huskily.

"Here!" Kate demanded, guiding him to the center of her need. "Now Babe!"

The meeting was cataclysmic, wrenching, and ecstatic; the fulfillment draining their limbs of energy and their minds of thought. When the climax finally shook them, all tension flowed from their bodies, like water down a hill, and they lay tangled and breathless waiting for the world to right itself.

* * *

The alarm on Kate's phone buzzed. She opened her eyes grudgingly and threw her legs over the side of the bed, wondering if they retained the strength to hold her. How she had survived without Castle for months had become a bigger mystery than ever, almost as big a mystery as how she was going to survive a whole day away from their bed. "Castle," she called softly, afraid that if she touched him she'd be AWOL for the morning, "c'mon, we need to get going."

Castle reached for her hand. "Let Ryan and Esposito do it."

"Babe, I'd like nothing better," Kate responded regretfully, "but I do have a job, and you can't write about it if I don't do it."

"True," Castle grudgingly agreed, "and if I know Espo, you'll be getting a text any minute."

Kate's phone beeped. "You called it," she reported scanning the screen. "He's got something."

Castle and Kate joined Esposito and Tory in the Tech Room. "I pulled security footage from Will's building," Esposito explained. "There's a security camera in the elevator area slightly angled towards Will's apartment."

"I was able to magnify the footage," Tory added.

"Great! Then we should be able to pull an image of our killer leaving the apartment," Kate assumed.

"We should. Yeah. But watch," Esposito instructed. "This is a minute before the nine one one call."

"And this is minutes later," Tory continued.

The video showed an empty hallway.

Esposito pointed at the screen. "The door opens and closes on its own. And then no one enters or exits the apartment until police arrive and all the windows were locked from the inside."

Kate stared at the screen perplexed, "That's impossible. The killer had to get in and out somehow."

"Tory, can you play that again?" Castle requested. The replayed video still showed no sign of a killer, or anyone else. "There's your killer right there," Castle declared. "Don't you see? Will made a deal with the devil and the contract was up so it was time to pay. The devil came and got his due."

"Oh man," Kate thought to herself, "I really did fuck his brains out."

Kate and Castle gazed at the crime scene photos on the murder board. "Really?" Kate asked, "that's how the devil is going to kill someone? Using a broken pool stick?"

"Well perhaps the prince of darkness is trying to make a point," Castle suggested with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "You live by the cue you die by the cue."

Kate covered her moth to suppress a laugh. "I thought he just usually released the hell hounds."

"Alright," Castle challenged, "then how do you explain what we just saw back in there?"

Kate thrust her chin out confidently. "Easy, Will didn't close the door all the way when he came back in. Our window was open, the killer came through it, and this huge gust of wind forced the door open, then shut when they left."

"But Esposito said all the windows were locked from the inside," Castle reminded her.

Kate was not about to give up. "Our killer's a pro. He knows how to reset interior locks."

"Except," Castle pointed out, "Will lives on the nineteenth floor with no fire escape."

"Come on, Castle. You know that there are plenty of ways to access windows on high level floors without a fire escape," Kate insisted.

"Yes, if you're Spiderman," Castle returned.

"Our killer's not Spiderman," Kate retorted.

Castle grinned triumphantly. "Agreed, because it's the devil."

"The only place that we're going to find the devil in this case is in the details," Kate asserted. "Once we find out more about Will's life, then we will uncover who his earthbound enemy is."

The ring of Kate's phone provided respite from the discussion. "Oh Lanie, yes. We'll be right there."

* * *

Lanie picked up Will Fairwick's hand. "On closer examination of the body I found multiple stress fractures here, on the victim's left wrist."

"From what?" Kate asked.

"Well, they're consistent with flexion, extension, and hyperextension as a left handed person would experience if they...," Lanie began.

"Grabbed a pool cue and smashed everything to bits." Kate interrupted. "So Will's left handed. Are you saying that Will destroyed his own apartment?"

Lanie nodded.

"Why?" Castle puzzled.

"That's your business, Writer Man," Lanie replied. "You're the one who comes up with the strange stories, and this is strange."

* * *

Castle regarded the newest information on the board. "Swinging a pool cue blindly to defend himself? I'm telling you, it makes perfect sense. What would you do if you were attacked by an invisible demonic force?"

Kate smirked. "I'd tell Ryan to lay off the bean burritos at lunch."

Castle shook his head and put a finger to his lips as Ryan approached. "Hey guys!"

Kate choked back a giggle. "Hey Ryan."

Ryan regarded her curiously. "So you were right. Will's troubles may have followed him home from O'Neil's pool hall. I spoke with several witnesses that said that he got into an altercation there last week with an ex-con named Jiggy Michaels." Ryan clipped Jiggy's photo to the board.

"How serious was the altercation?" Kate asked, recovering.

"Well, Jiggy smashed a beer bottle," Ryan replied, "threatened to kill him. Several people had to hold him back."

"That qualifies as serious," Castle opined.

"Apparently Will hustled him out of twenty grand," Ryan continued.

"That is the exact same amount of money we found at his apartment." Kate realized.

"Plus Jiggy has over a dozen priors," Ryan added "including multiple B and E's. He can get in and out undetected. They call him the ghost."

Kate stared victoriously at Castle. "Wow. A real world killer who can get in and out undetected. Now, that makes perfect sense."

* * *

"I want a lawyer," Jiggy Michaels demanded as he stared across the table at Ryan and Esposito. "This ain't my first rodeo."

"Hmm. Well then, that is too bad," Ryan considered, "because a lawyer is going to tell you not to talk."

"Then how are you going to explain to a grand jury that you threatened to kill a guy who hustled you and then three days later he ended up dead?" Esposito inquired.

"As a second story man, you knew how to break into Fairwick's place, but when you couldn't find your money you settled on revenge instead," Ryan suggested.

"Now we've got a taxi receipt dropping you off in Chelsea last night, three blocks from Will's apartment. That's a long way from your place in Cypress Hills, Jiggy," Esposito continued.

"My boyfriend lives in Chelsea," Jiggy replied smugly. "I was with him all night. And Will didn't hustle me, he cheated me. After gaming, that Cujo bet me double or nothing and then cleared the table with a single shot."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, confused.

"It was like that cue ball was possessed or something," Jiggy asserted.

Castle stared wide-eyed from the observation room. "Kate," he began.

"Don't say it, Castle," she commanded, "just don't say it."

"No one is that good or that lucky, so yeah, I got pissed," Jiggy continued to Castle's delight. "But I didn't kill the guy. In fact, Will tracked me down the next day and offered to give the money back."

Castle bounced happily as he continued to watch, with Kate standing in mystified silence.

"Really?" Esposito asked skeptically. "He was just going to pay you back twenty thousand dollars, what, out of the kindness of his heart?"

"In exchange for some knowledge," Jiggy explained. "I didn't do anything. We just talked. He wanted me to case a brownstone on the Upper East Side."

Ryan laughed. "That sounds like more than talking."

"I don't do that stuff anymore," Jiggy claimed. "Will just asked how he could break in himself."

"Why?" Esposito asked. "What was so special about that brownstone?"

Jiggy shrugged. "I don't know, but it wasn't going to be easy. Place had the works. Motion detectors, motion and thermal sensors. You'd have to be nuts to try to go in there."

"What do you say that we forget that you were acting like a Wikipedia of B and E's," Esposito proposed, "and you give us the address of that brownstone."

Jiggy lounged back in his chair considering the proposition. "Thirty-nine East Seventieth Street."

* * *

"There was a break-in at 39 East 70th Street earlier this week," Kate announced hanging up her phone. "And the owner, Tom Talmadge, was assaulted."

"Tom Talmadge?" Castle repeated. "I know that name." Castle did a quick search on his phone. "Talmadge is the founder of that ride share service, Hytch."

Esposito snorted. "What, the stupid cars with the thumbs on roof?"

"Laugh all you want," Castle told him "That app made him a billionaire."

"What's Will doing breaking into a billionaire's house?" Ryan puzzled.

Beckett shook her head, baffled. "I don't know, but here's the weird thing. Tom was hospitalized. And he refused to give a description of the attacker."

"It can't be a coincidence that Will shows up dead a few days later," Castle asserted.

"No," Kate agreed. "He's hiding something. Ready for a trip to the hospital, Castle?"

Castle playfully shielded his face with his hands. "What did I do now?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"I don't know Kate," Castle offered as he slid in beside her in the car. "A hospital, all those beds, you next to me, I don't know how I'm going to make it through questioning Talmadge."

Kate smiled and reached for his hand. "I know what you mean Castle, but just try to keep your mind on the case. And by case, I mean human perpetrators of crimes, not haunted cue balls."

Castle sighed. "I'll try, but it will be hard." Castle grimaced. "Damn!"

"Poor choice of words?" Kate asked.

"You know it," Castle replied sheepishly.

* * *

Bruises colored Tom Talmadge's face and bandages covered his arms. "I already told the other cops. I don't want to give a statement."

"Mr. Talmadge, what's your relationship to William Fairwick?" Kate asked.

"I don't know who that is," he insisted, but his face darkened when Kate showed him a photograph of Will.

"Mr. Talmadge," Kate responded, "your reaction says otherwise. Was he your attacker?"

Tom leaned back away from Kate. "I'm not giving a statement."

"Given that Mr. Fairwick was murdered you might want to rethink that," Castle suggested.

Tom's face whitened in shock. "Murdered?" Castle nodded. "Look, if you're implying that I had something to do with it..."

"Well why else would you refuse to answer the question?" Kate pressed.

"Because you won't believe me anyway. It'll sound crazy."Tom declared.

Castle glance at Kate, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe the things we've heard that some people," Castle looked pointedly at Kate again, "think are crazy. Try us."

Tom sighed resignedly. "I'd gotten home early, cracked a beer. But before I could settle in I had this feeling, like I was being watched. Then, out of nowhere, something threw me to the ground."

"Wait, something?" Kate held up Will's picture. "You mean him, right?"

Tom shook his head vehemently. "No. I mean something. Some force. I could feel it on top of me, suffocating me. But there was nothing there. I must have blacked out for a second. When I came to that guy was standing over me, screaming 'stop it, you're killing him! This wasn't the deal.'"

"And who was he yelling at?" Kate asked, hoping she had finally found a clue to her perpetrator.

"I don't know," Tom answered. "There wasn't anyone else there. But I think that guy saved my life."

"This - force," Castle questioned, "what did it want?"

Tom shrugged. "It just, it seemed like it wanted me."

Castle ran his hand down Kate's back as they walked away from Talmadge's room. "The - whatever it was - wanted him. Incredible lack of taste if you ask me. Now what I want, maybe we could find an unused room, broom closet, the stop button on an elevator?"

Kate smiled in spite of her frustration with the direction of the case. "I'd love to, Castle, but can you imagine me telling Gates that a murder was committed by an unidentifiable force? I'll be off the force. We need to find an answer that makes sense."

Alright," Castle groaned, "but this is getting to be a re-e-eally long day."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "tell me about it."

* * *

Kate stared at the murder board and sighed before turning back to Castle, whose eyes were more on her posterior than on the evidence. "Okay, fine. I admit, it is weird. But I can tell you this: whatever Talmadge saw or didn't see, it wasn't the devil."

"You're right. It's probably one of his minions. A lowly demon that wills someone from Beelzebub to help him get whatever it is he wanted from Talmadge," Castle teased.

Kate wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "Demons don't need help getting past security systems and the devil doesn't need to use the door. I'm going to take another look at that security cam footage from Will's apartment."

Kate made her way to the evidence room with Castle trailing behind, and searched through the bag with the case I.D. number. "Where's the DVD?"

"What DVD?" the officer in charge asked.

"I put a DVD of security footage in this evidence bag," Kate told him, her voice edged with annoyance. "Where is it?"

"If it ain't in there you didn't put it in there," the officer retorted defensively, drawing a dirty look from Castle.

"Hey man, respect," Castle advised, towering menacingly over the officer.

Kate rummaged through the bag again. "I know it was in here. Who's been in here in the past two hours?"

"Detective," the officer insisted, looking warily at Castle, no one's been in or out of this room since you checked that bag in this morning."

"So what'd it do?" Kate demanded. "Just walk out on its own?"

She dumped the evidence on the desk. There was no DVD.

"No, it didn't just walk out on its own. Kate, you were right," Castle decided. "The killer isn't the devil. The devil doesn't need to dispose of evidence."

"Finally," Kate exclaimed, blowing out a deep breath. "So Castle, what's your theory now?"

Castle drew himself up smugly. "Who else could just walk in and out of here unseen? Kate, clearly our killer is the invisible man."


	7. Chapter 7

Moment in Time II

Chapter 7

Clear and Present Danger III

"Hey Espo," Beckett called across the bullpen, "you get Will Fairwick's phone records?"

Esposito held up a call record, pointing at the page. "Yeah, I just got his phone records from his wireless carrier. Dude didn't talk much except to this number right here. He traded dozens of calls with it over the last six weeks. And he didn't ever call it before then. It's registered to a Ms. Donna Brooks."

Castle quickly googled the name. "She's a marine Biology professor at Hudson U."

"Care to go for a swim, Castle?" Kate inquired.

Scenes of underwater activities unrelated to crime solving flashed through Castle's mind, and he quickly caught up to Kate as she headed for the elevator.

* * *

Donna Brooks dabbed at her eyes with a Kimwipe, and dropped down on the couch. "I hadn't heard from him in a few days. I – I was worried, but I never imagined this. I can't believe he's dead."

"Donna, I know this is hard," Kate sympathized, "but how do you know Will?"

"Um, I guess you could say we were dating," Donna replied tearfully. "He reached out on Facebook a couple months ago. I hadn't seen him since we first dated back at MIT."

Castle's eyebrows rose. "An anarchist pool shark attended MIT?"

Donna nodded sadly. "He was always a rebel - and the smartest student in our class."

"Why did he get back in touch?" Kate asked.

"Will dropped out after only a semester, so he wanted to talk about finishing his degree, enrolling here at Hudson," Donna explained. "It was crazy. Even after all that time, the spark was still there between us."

Circling the room, Castle stopped and tapped on the glass of an aquarium.

"Excuse me, cuttlefish don't like that," Donna reprimanded him.

Castle stepped back from the tank. "Right."

"Did he ever mention the name Tom Talmadge?" Kate continued.

Donna shrugged, but shifted nervously on the couch. "No, not that I remember."

"And was there anything out of the ordinary going on in Will's life?" Kate questioned.

"Like way, way, way out of the ordinary," Castle put in.

"Yeah," Donna recalled, "there was. Will started acting paranoid last week. We went to dinner and he would only take a table facing the door. He said he thought he was being watched."

"By who?" Kate asked, slightly annoyed when Castle mouthed "whom" at her.

"He would only say 'by them'," Donna replied. "I thought he was imagining it. I told him he needed to get help so that it didn't become MIT all over again."

"What happened at MIT?" Castle queried.

"Freshman year Will had a breakdown," Donna related hesitantly. "He cracked under the pressure. That's why he left. If somebody killed him then maybe he was being followed."

Frustrated in more ways than one, Kate and Castle met with Ryan at the 12th.

"Okay, here's a theory," Kate proposed. "What if Will had another breakdown? What if he imagined that the devil was after him and in his delusional state he smashed up his apartment and impaled himself? I mean, I've seen guys on PCP do much worse."

Castle shook his head. "That still doesn't explain the attack on Talmadge, the magical pool shot, or all the disappearing evidence. No, something much bigger is going on here."

"You know, I think Castle may be right. I finally got in touch with Greenblatt Insurance. They say he is on the payroll, but as a remote employee. Greenblatt's only office is in Chicago and Will's never been there," Ryan reported.

Castle recalled the goblin king. "But his neighbor, Henry, said he saw him going to work every day."

"Yep," Ryan agreed, "and his Greenblatt keycard was with his house keys and all scratched up, worn."

"So if Greenblatt doesn't have a New York office, where was Will going every day?" Castle puzzled.

"Sounds like Greenblatt insurance is a front," Kate surmised. "Ryan, where is this key card now?"

"Back at Will's apartment," Ryan replied.

"Good thing it wasn't in the evidence room too," Castle commented.

Kate inclined her head toward the elevator. "C'mon Babe, let's go get it."

* * *

Kate lifted the yellow tape at Fairwick's darkened apartment. Castle tiptoed in.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Castle put a finger to his lips. "We don't know if the invisible man is here right now," he whispered.

Kate rolled her eyed and began to search the room. Brushing past her, Castle grabbed a perfectly rounded hand-full of Kate. She straightened, yelping in surprise.

Castle feigned innocence. "Did the invisible man just goose you?"

Kate tried unsuccessfully to be annoyed. "Castle."

Castle nodded, merriment in his eyes. "I know, so gauche, isn't it, unless maybe he's Italian?"

Kate rolled her eyes and located the Greenblatt key card. She held it up for Castle to see."

"Nice," Castle congratulated her as the headed for the door. Suddenly Kate stumbled backwards and began to gasp.

"Ooh, that's pretty good," Castle said in admiration. "You're really selling the invisible..."

Castle noticed to his horror that the key card was suspended parallel to the floor and as color drained from her face, Kate clawed at the air in front of her neck. Lunging forward, he pulled at the unseen attacker. He could feel something or someone under his hands, before his quarry slipped from his grasp. "Kate, I touched it! I felt it! Are you all right?"

Struggling to regain her breath, Kate pointed at the key card card on the floor. Castle dived to get it but was pushed backward, tumbling over the couch. A lamp smashed against the floor.

"Castle!" Kate rasped, drawing her gun, but she had no target.

"It's going after the key card!" Castle shouted, struggling against the restraining force. Castle cried out as punches knocked his head repeatedly against the floor.

Kate grabbed for the switch, lighting up the room. With a rush of air, the door slammed.

Kate knelt on the floor next to Castle. "Babe, are you okay?"

Castle groaned and sat up rubbing his jaw and working it back and forth. "I guess so. That's gonna leave a mark." He reached up to lightly stroke the bruises beginning to bloom on her neck. "You already have marks. How are you?"

"Breathing," Kate responded. "What was that?"

"It was him!" Castle exclaimed in wonderment. "The invisible man is real!"

"Something is real," Kate conceded, picking up the empty lanyard, "Whatever it – that – was, it just ran off with the only lead that we have."

Castle smiled, before rubbing his jaw again. "No, it ran off with my credit card. I managed to hang on to the key card," he announced, holding it up proudly.

Kate leaned in for a kiss, which Castle returned, before wincing.

Kate pulled back. "Oooh, sorry Babe."

Castle pulled her back to him. "It's okay, I think enough kissing will make it better. Their lips met once more before he stopped, his eyes searching the room. "You don't think he's still here, do you?" Castle wrapped his hand tightly around the key card and swiped at the air.

Scanning the room, Kate raised her gun. "C'mon Babe, let's get out of here."

* * *

Victoria Gates stalked angrily around her office. "You were attacked at a closed crime scene? By whom?"

"We didn't get a good look at the assailant, Sir," Kate answered quickly.

"Actually, we..." Castle began, stopping abruptly at a warning look from Kate.

Gates raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Yes, Mr. Castle?"

Kate's eyes narrowed darkly. "It was dark and we didn't see anything." Castle responded.

"Do you know why this person was there?" Gates inquired.

"We believe they were after the victim's key card." Kate replied.

"Why?" Gates questioned. "Were they trying to gain access to some part of Will's life?"

"Or maybe they were covering their tracks and don't want us to know what door that card opens," Castle suggested.

"I've got CSU reprocessing the crime scene, They're looking for new prints and Tory's going to try to match the key card to security systems," Kate added, rubbing her neck. "She's going to start that first thing in the morning."

"Alright, keep me posted," Gates instructed. Kate began to leave, hesitating slightly. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Gates prodded.

Kate slowly shook her head and left the office with Castle.

"Detective Beckett, lying to your superior?" Castle teased.

"I told her the truth," Kate argued. "I don't know what attacked us. That was not a lie."

"It wasn't exactly the whole truth either," Castle pointed out, lightly caressing the patches of blue on her neck. "You're really spooked by all this aren't you?"

Kate covered his hand with hers and slowly nodded her acknowledgment. "Castle, you can't tell me that what happened to us didn't freak you out just a little bit. I mean, what the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know. But," Castle added trailing a finger over her lips. "I do know a way to take our minds off it for a while. We never did finish kissing it all better."

Kate sucked at the end of his finger and smiled. "No, we didn't."


	8. Chapter 8

Moment in Time II

Chapter 8

Clear and Present Danger IV

Hurriedly pushing their way through the front door, Castle and Kate ran hand in hand to the bedroom. Castle fell onto the bed, bringing Kate on top of him, and pulling her jacket off. "I think we're getting obsessed," Kate decided breathlessly as she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"If we are," Castle panted, "it's a magnificent obsession." They rolled, Kate's hair flying in her face. Castle pushed it back. "This magnificence is blocking the view of more of your magnificence. Grasping her head strongly in his hands, he brought his mouth to hers, which gratefully opened to allow entrance.

Suddenly, Castle pulled back. "Do you hear that?"

Kate pulled his face back to hers. "Castle stop fooling around."

"I thought you like it when I fool around," he teased.

She cupped the swell of his growing excitement. "Different kind of fooling around."

Their lips met again and Kate froze. "Was that your hand on my leg?"

Castle pulled up his hand and looked at it. "Yeah, pretty sure."

Castle moved to her again, but felt tension stiffening her body. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Kate's eyes scanned the room. "Castle I feel like we're being watched. Could - whatever that was - have followed us?"

"Kate, we were through that door pretty quickly and it locked behind us. Even the invisible man uses the door."

Kate shuddered involuntarily. "Still, maybe we shouldn't..."

"No, no, no!" Castle protested. "You wait here. I'm going to fix this." Kate could hear the clatter as Castle ran to the kitchen gathering every pot and pan he could carry. Then quickly grabbing what he needed from the bathroom, he began to string an obstacle course around the bed. Standing back, he proudly admired his work. "And you thought zombie apocalypse preparedness camp was a waste of time."

As Castle dived back on the bed, Kate hit the remote control to darken the room. Confidence renewed, they came together behind their protective wall. Just as Kate's hands reached for Castle's belt, the clanging of metal echoed through the room.

Kate hit the control to turn on the lights, revealing Martha tangled in Castle's trap. "Oh, I didn't even know you were home. I just came in to find some dental floss and," she said, indicating the filaments suspending the pans, "I guess I found some." She gazed at them, noting Castle's jaw and Kate's neck. "What happened to you two?"

"Just a little tussle with a suspect, Mother," Castle explained, "a very strange suspect." Adjusting themselves as best they could, Castle and Kate rose from the bed to help Martha untangle herself. Then Castle handed her the roll of dental floss. "Good night, Mother."

"Yes, well, I'm sure there's a story here," Martha said, waving at the still vibrating cookware. "I imagine I'll read it in Richard's next book. Carry on with - whatever,"

Castle and Kate fell into each others' arms in helpless laughter. "Well at least we know it works," Castle commented.

"That it does," Kate agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You want to try again?"

"I will not be defeated by zombies or invisible men, I will definitely not be defeated by my mother," Castle declared. He extended his hand to Kate. "Once more into the breach?"

Kate took his hand. "Maybe Henry the Fifth is the charm."

* * *

Ryan and Esposito sat over lattes in the break room.

"So CSU reprocessed that crime scene. No new fingerprints," Ryan recounted, "which means..."

Esposito snorted. "Come on, an invisible man?"

Ryan put up a hand against Esposito's skeptical comeback. "I'm just saying, even Beckett seemed freaked out last night."

"Yeah," Esposito returned, "but did you see the bruises on her and Castle? She was a little shaken up by being attacked. Still," he continued thoughtfully, "it would be cool, the power of invisibility."

"I would so sneak into Area 51," Ryan responded enthusiastically. "You?"

Esposito gazed into the distance as if picturing a scene. "Super Bowl, fifty yard line. Best seat in the house." Esposito took another sip of his coffee and his eyes returned to his partner. "Hey, what's that on your neck?"

Ryan swiped at something that shimmered on the edge of his hand.

"Is that - body glitter?" Esposito stared at his partner. "Is that a scratch?"

"No, it's nothing," Ryan replied casually.

Esposito pushed back from the table, catching his partner in a critical gaze. "Married women don't wear body glitter. What's going on? You stepping out on Jenny?"

"What? No!" Ryan protested.

"She's the mother of your kid!" Esposito declared angrily."

"I am doing this for my kid," Ryan asserted.

Esposito looked at him doubtfully. "Oh come on."

"Do you realize how much it's going to cost to send Sarah Grace to college?" Ryan retorted. "A quarter of a million dollars. That's for a state school. And Jenny's still home. I - got a second job working nights."

"Doing what?" Esposito queried suspiciously.

"I'm bouncing at a club," Ryan admitted.

"Where they use body glitter?" Esposito gasped as an image hit him. "It's a gentleman's club. Is it Bottom's Up? Pole Position? No, no, no, Landing Strip?"

Ryan muffled his answer with his coffee mug. "Men-hattan."

"What?" Esposito asked.

"Men-hattan." Ryan repeated.

"Men-hattan, Esposito guffawed. "You got a job protecting male strippers?"

"Hey. It's no joke. It's more dangerous than this job," Ryan insisted. "Those women, they rush the stage like these are the last men on the planet. I have bruises I can't explain. Those ladies are crazy, Javi."

Esposito clapped his partner on the shoulder, still laughing. "Maybe you should wear your vest. I think you'll survive it bro."

* * *

Arriving at the 12th on a very short night's sleep, Kate and Castle joined Tory and Ryan in the Tech Room.

"The card's RFID architecture is like nothing I've ever seen," Tory remarked.

Kate's forehead furrowed as she stared at the tech. "Yeah, but there's gotta be something else that you can tell us about it."

"I can tell you this," Tory offered, handing the key card back to Kate, "it's not commercially manufactured."

"Then how did anarchy boy get it?" Ryan asked.

Tory shrugged. "I don't know, and I'm afraid there's no way to find out. This thing was designed to be untraceable."

Beckett studied the card thoughtfully. "Maybe the card was, but this wasn't," she announced, holding up the lanyard she and Castle had retrieved with the card. "Proudly made in the USA by Advantus Apparel."

* * *

Castle and Kate made their way down a sparse and undistinguished hallway. "So wait, I'm sponsoring the precinct's softball team?" Castle questioned.

"Yeah," Kate confirmed. "It was the only way I could get Advantus Apparel to share their client list with us. I didn't think you'd mind. I mean it makes more sense than buying property on the moon. Now, they said that they shipped the Greenblatt order to this office four years ago."

"Sponsoring a softball team won't give you a retreat when the Earth is a burned out cinder," Castle argued. "And you could have asked - nicely," he suggested, cupping her well formed behind."

The corners of Kate's mouth moved upward almost imperceptibly. "I'll make it up to you later. Right now let's see if we can find out where Will Fairwick was going." She swiped the card on a lock pad but it didn't unlock.

Castle smiled in anticipation of Kate's apology. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Kate replied. "This whole floor is unlisted."

"Maybe it's a secret laboratory where they're injecting human guinea pigs with invisibility serum," Castle proposed.

Kate laughed uncomfortably. "Well, whatever it is, the killer definitely didn't want us to find it."

The key card opened the next door she tried.

The office was large with no more distinguishing features than the hallway. A receptionist looked up from behind a desk, appearing surprised at their appearance, "Oh hello there," she greeted them, recovering quickly.

"I'm betting this isn't Greenblatt Insurance," Castle whispered to Kate.

Kate held up her badge. "Hi, I'm Detective Beckett, N.Y.P.D.. We were wondering if a William Fairwick is an employee here."

The receptionist's smile was unwavering as she picked up the phone. "Let me get someone to assist you."

"What kind of business is this exactly?" Castle inquired.

"It'll be just a moment." the receptionist replied, ducking the question. "I love that jacket," she told Kate.

Kate smiled at the compliment until a shout of "Hands!" sounded behind her.

Castle instinctively stepped closer to Kate as they raised their arms. Six men swarmed into the room pointing guns at them.

Castle gazed at the menacing barrels."Definitely not Greenblatt Insurance."


	9. Chapter 9

Moment in Time II

Chapter 9

Clear and Present Danger V

"Your credentials check out," the head of security told Kate as he handed back her badge and gun. "If you and Mr. Castle vacate the premises immediately we'll refrain from filing federal trespassing charges."

"I'm sorry, we're investigating a homicide," Kate responded. "We're not leaving without answers, and if we don't get them, I won't refrain from filing obstruction charges."

"Uh, federal charges?" Castle asked, raising his hand. He turned to Kate. "What did I tell you? It's a top secret government facility. I was right, invisibility serum."

The security head gazed at Castle, distress obvious on his face. "What did you say?"

"I was right." Castle repeated as the security head's earpiece beeped.

"Copy that, ma'am," the security man responded after listening for a moment. He opened a door, admitting a woman in a white lab coat, then exited the office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Elena Sarkov," she announced, turning to Castle "What did you mean by invisibility serum?"

"Sarkov," Castle repeated. "You don't by any chance have any hawk men or mole people here do you?"

She shook her head with a hint of annoyance. "First time I've heard that," she told Castle sarcastically. "Sarkov, not Zarkov, and no I've never met Flash Gordon, Mr. Castle. Invisibility serum?"

"I was just saying that...," Castle began.

"Castle!" Kate interrupted before turning her interrogatory stare on Sarkov. "If you want answers you're going to have to give us some first - unless you want the entire N.Y.P.D. knocking on your front door."

Sarkov sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What is this place?" Kate questioned. "And how is Will Fairwick connected to it?"

"Mr. Castle is correct," Sarkov admitted. "This is a government facility. Will worked here. And his death was quite a loss to us."

"So you know about his murder," Kate realized. "What did he do here?"

"He was one of my scientists, quantum engineering," Sarkov explained. "I recruited him out of M.I.T.."

"Recruited?" Kate asked confused, "Wait, so then he never had a breakdown?"

Sarkov shook her head. "Cover story to avoid questions."

Castle's grin almost split his face. "Quantum engineering? You are researching invisibility!"

"No, Mr. Castle, invisibility is science fiction," Sarkov corrected.

"Tell that to the air," Castle retorted.

"Cloaking, however," Sarkov returned, "is science."

"Like Romulan ships and Harry Potter," Castle threw back at her, eliciting a dirty look.

Sarkov turned to Kate. "I have answered your questions now answer mine." She continued at Kate's nod. "How did you find out about our technology?"

"During our investigation we encountered - an unseen person," Kate replied hesitantly.

"Invisible person," Castle insisted, rubbing his jaw.

Kate ignored the interruption. "It was Will's apartment. We believe this - whoever - was behind his murder. Given the research you're doing here, we believe the killer is connected to this facility."

"It's impossible," Sarkov declared.

"We know what we saw," Kate asserted.

"Or didn't see," Castle put in. He pointed to the bruising still evident on his face. "And definitely felt."

"No, it's impossible because we haven't gotten our technology to work," Sarkov admitted sheepishly. "But I think I know who did. I'll show you."

Sarkov led the way to her laboratory and indicated a document on a monitor, written in Chinese characters.

"The Chinese?" Kate asked, regarding the screen.

Sarkov nodded. "They've been pursuing the same technology. We heard they were close to a breakthrough. Because a few days ago we suffered a crippling cyber attack. All of our data was wiped out. Our team managed to trace the virus to a relay station in Shanghai."

Castle gazed into a glass case in fascination. "It's a suit. How does it turn invisible?"

Sarkov, preened. "By bending light waves over meta-materials."

Castle regarded the suit with longing. "You guys have the coolest toys."

Sarkov nodded in agreement. "It's what I promised Will to lure him here, the opportunity to play with advanced government tech. Of course, as an anarchist he joked it was his deal with the devil."

"Oh," Castle nodded slowly. "That's what he meant."

"If you're right and the Chinese do have a working suit, why would they target Will?" Kate queried.

"Technology is the arms race of the 21st century and Will was the key to our research. His death," Sarkov shook her head sadly, "sets us back years." Sarkov turned to respond to a gesture from another white-coated figure "Excuse me for just one moment."

Castle wandered back to the computer screen.

"Castle," Kate mused, "if the Chinese are behind this, why would they try to stop us from taking Will's key card and what do they have to do with Talmadge?"

"Kate, I don't think it's the Chinese." Castle waved her over to the screen.

"Did you find something, Babe?" she asked.

Castle pointed. "Do you see that symbol there? It keeps repeating in the virus. That isn't Chinese. Do you remember Will's neighbor Henry Wright's t-shirt? That's the symbol of the East Mountain goblins, from Terra Quest."

Kate pulled out her phone. "I'll have him picked up."

Esposito and Ryan met Kate and Castle at the murder board where Henry Wright's photo was already posted. "So what do we know about Wright?" Beckett asked.

"Unis went to Henry Wright's apartment and found it cleaned out. Closet, dresser, empty. Dude's gone," Esposito informed her. "He's also a serious hacker. At fifteen he cracked the city's power grid. He didn't get scared straight until he was in his 20s. Now he's a sneaker, testing cyber defenses for Fortune 500 companies."

"Which means he has the skills necessary to launch a cyber attack against Dr. Sarkov's lab." Kate concluded.

"And he has another connection to this case," Ryan added, looking proud of himself. "Henry attended Cal Tech with – wait for it – assault victim Tom Talmadge. They were roommates. And there is the lawsuit that Henry filed against Talmadge accusing him of stealing the code that he used to build Hytch. The court dismissed the case."

There's our motive," Castle realized, "Talmadge stole billions from Henry and got away with it. Sarkov said her lab hadn't cracked the cloaking technology, but what if Will did, with a little help from his neighbor, Henry? And with a functioning suit, Henry could've enlisted Will's help to get revenge against Talmadge. But Henry still would have needed help defeating Talmadge's home security. Invisibility doesn't defeat thermal or pressure systems."

"So they hustled Jiggy while Henry was wearing that invisibility suit." Kate continued. "Henry was the one moving the cue ball around the table."

"And perhaps once Henry realized the power of the suit, he set his sights on Will, making sure that power would never be taken away," Castle speculated.

"But he's in the wind," Ryan interjected. "And he can turn invisible. How do we find this kid?"

"We don't," Esposito answered in disgust."The guy's a high level hacker. He's got a new ID and he's out of the country by now. He'll trade on his skills and live like a king."

Castle smiled, putting his arms around both men's shoulders. "Actually, he's already living like a king. And that's how we're going to find him." Castle pointed the way to the Tech Room.

Kate looked at him questioningly. "What are you up to, Babe?"

"All those hours honing my skills at Terra Quest have come to fruition," Castle declared proudly. "I am going to defeat the goblin king."

Castle brought up Terra Quest on the big screen and flexed his fingers dramatically. "Alright, The East Mountain goblin army is attacking at the base of Mount Orr. Which means their king will be leading them into battle through the crowd and then... there he is, that's Henry. Ooh!" he exclaimed in grudging admiration. "Where did he get a Falching sword? That's like plus 90 conquest points."

"Tory," Kate asked the tech, "can you get a lock on that avatar and see if you can trace the location where Henry logged in?"

"I think so," Tory responded, working at her own keyboard.

"And I will join in the battle," Castle declared, cracking his knuckles. My might in battle will slow him down."

Kate suppressed a giggle as Tory traced the IP address. "Got it."

Castle and Kate descended a stairway into a dimly lit basement filled with computer screens. "Ah, the hall of the East Mountain goblin king," Castle announced, gesturing grandly. "Beckett, I have brought you to the lair of our nemesis."

Kate scanned the room. "There he is!"

Henry Wright turned at the sound of their voices. Startled, he ripped off his headphones and began to run.

"Henry! Stop! Stop!" Kate shouted, trying to make her way through the crowd of gamers. "Stop him! Stop!"

As Henry maneuvered around a row of computers, Castle grabbed a cosplay sword and cut him off. Henry fell as Castle brought the sword down on his back. "No victory for a King Henry this time," Castle proclaimed triumphantly. "Who's got the Falching sword now? I wonder how many points I should have earned for this?" He looked on appreciatively as Kate bent over, affixing her cuffs to Henry's wrists. "Should at least be enough to earn the affections of my warrior princess."

Kate rolled her eyes, but smiled. "We'll consider your score later, Castle."


	10. Chapter 10

Moment in Time II

Chapter 10

Clear and Present Danger VI

Henry Wright fidgeted nervously, across the table from Kate and Castle in interrogation. Castle shook his head reprovingly. "A pool cue, I would have expected at least a sword or a goblin ax. Pretty lame for a king."

"I didn't murder Will, Alright?" Henry protested. "He was my friend."

"Then why did you run, Henry?" Kate questioned. When he remained silent, she pressed harder. "Look, we know that you went after Tom Talmadge. You were behind a cyber attack that brought down a government lab. And then you cleaned out your apartment and you disappeared."

"Because I was afraid they would come after me next," Henry countered.

"And in the midst of all this fear you did battle on Mount Orr?" Castle queried skeptically.

"I thought the den was a safe place, okay?" Henry asserted. "We're all a nerd band. I didn't think they could get me there."

"Who?" Kate demanded.

"The same people who killed Will, alright?" Henry retorted. "If they found out that I knew..." Henry pressed his lips together, crossing his arms protectively across his chest.

"That you knew what?" Kate prodded. "You helped him, didn't you? You helped him build a working suit."

Henry slumped in defeat. "Will came to me with an out there idea. He wanted to adopt nature's camouflage to meta materials. But there wasn't anybody in his lab that had my programming skills. And since there was no way I was going to get security clearance, we worked on the down low."

"And in exchange you got to use the suit to exact your revenge against Talmadge, right?" Kate prompted.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Henry exclaimed. "I was just looking for proof that Tom stole my idea for Hytch. Tom wasn't even supposed to be there. I couldn't find what I needed. And then Tom came home early. I just wanted to mess with him. But I snapped. Will heard the struggle, he came in and pulled me off."

"You got angry with Will for stopping you," Kate assumed. "So you decided to use the suit to kill him instead, right?"

Henry rose in his seat. "No! We both realized that I had become Frodo, and the suit was the one ring to rule them all. Will knew it was too much power for anyone to have, especially the government. The Feds were Gollum. They would never stop hunting for the suit. It needed to be destroyed, cast into the fires of Mordor. I wrote the code to sabotage the lab so they couldn't rebuild the tech, at least not right away. And without the equations Will derived from cephalopods, they may never be able to."

"Cephalopods, like squids?" Castle asked.

"Actually, Will, he based his equations off of the cuttlefish," Henry replied.

Kate and Castle looked at each other. "I knew those cuttlefish didn't like me," Castle declared.

"Let's find out something about them," Kate suggested.

Castle nodded. "There's gotta be something on YouTube. There's something on YouTube about everything."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whether you want to know about it or not."

Castle pulled out his phone and began a search. "Here," he told Kate. "I'm sending you a link. We can watch it at your desk."

"The cuttlefish is known as nature's king of camouflage," the narrator announced. "The papillae of cuttlefish are unique in their ability to rapidly polarize reflected light waves and change the creature's skin color."

Kate turned off the feed and examined a stack of papers. "That's why Will got back in touch with Donna. He didn't want her. He wanted her research. Castle, look at Will's phone records. For weeks there were phone calls going back and forth between the two of them, and then three days before his death, right when he got that suit to function, there were only incoming calls from her. Will wasn't answering."

Castle read over her shoulder. "And right after Will was murdered, she stops calling, almost as if she knew he was dead."

"Hey guys," Ryan called from his desk, "I called the university. Guess who canceled their class the night Will was killed?"

"Donna Brooks," Kate and Castle answered simultaneously.

* * *

Kate and Castle were searching Donna's office when she stormed in. "What's going on here? This is a private office."

"Which belongs to the university," Kate replied mildly. "The dean gave us permission to search it as a part of our investigation."

"Wait, you think I had something to do with Will's death?" Donna asked, her fingers ticking nervously against her thigh.

"Donna, you missed your class the night that he was killed. Where were you?" Kate questioned.

"At home, with a cold," Donna returned. "And I never would have hurt Will. I loved him."

Castle looked at her, projecting a subtle air of sympathy. "You loved him, but then he betrayed you. That must've made you angry. To find out that he was just using you for your research."

"That was the second time that he left you and you couldn't live with the embarrassment," Kate added.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to stand here and let you accuse me of killing my boyfriend." Donna headed for the door.

"Donna, that was you in the suit in the apartment with us," Kate called after her. "It was the same suit that you used to kill Will. You found out about his project. And before he could destroy it, you used his own creation against him."

Donna halted in her tracks. "What suit? What are you talking about?"

Castle held up a card. "The suit you wore when you went after Will's key card and you got my credit card instead. Just found it, buried in the back of your drawer. Thank you for that, by the way. I forgot to cancel this thing. It would be such a pain."

Donna's shoulders slumped in resignation. "What was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it? He stopped calling, stopped texting. He used me and then pretended like I didn't exist. He wanted me to just disappear from his life. So I did and he never saw me coming."

"Turn around," Kate ordered, "Donna Brooks, you're under arrest..."

Donna pulled away suddenly, upsetting an antique diving suit to block the door. Kate tried unsuccessfully to move it, until Castle came to her aid. "I've got it, he told her, lifting it up enough to allow her passage. "You go."

"Okay," Kate agreed taking off after Donna.

Castle put all his effort into moving the suit enough so that he could follow her, letting it fall back again as he cleared the doorway.

Kate carefully scanned a laboratory filled with beakers, flasks of blue liquid, some on Bunsen burners, and a poster of the Ebola virus on the wall.

Castle pointed, "Her backpack and clothes, she's wearing the suit!"

"Castle, block the door," Kate advised.

"Right. She is not slipping past me this time," Castle swore, closing the door and using a stool to break off the handle.

"Donna, there's nowhere to go," Kate yelled at the air.

A beaker careened at Castle's head. He ducked, letting it smash against a wall. Castle and Kate scrambled to find cover as a hail of glassware followed. A burner fell, and flames spread across the lab bench. Castle grabbed an extinguisher to quench the blaze. As he released the vapors, he realized they could be used to visualize Donna, as CSU used a spray to visualize lasers when determining trajectories. He turned to Kate who immediately caught his thought and grabbed an extinguisher of her own. Together they filled the room with chemical fog.

"Ah ha, got you now!" Castle shouted gleefully and turned lovingly to Kate. "I so missed these mind melds. We really are back now." Castle spotted movement in the cloud. "Two o'clock," he pointed, "she's right there!"

Kate dropped her extinguisher to go after Donna, who tried to climb a set of shelves. Kate pulled her down and cuffed her. Coughing slightly, Castle set to work replacing the handle on the door while Kate called in back-up.

When officers had led Donna off to holding, Castle settled in at Kate's desk to play with the suit. Elena Sarkov approached the desk with her head of security, clearing her throat. "We'll be taking custody of that, Mr. Castle."

The security head held out an open case. Regretfully, Castle folded the suit and placed it inside. "You know," Castle told Sarkov, "Will thought this was too much power for any one person to have, and with everything that's happened, I think I agree. This kind of science is a bit of a deal with the devil. Be careful not to lose your soul."

Sarkov headed off wordlessly with her escort. Castle sighed and looked for Kate. "I believe we have a score to tote up," he murmured, gently nuzzling her neck.

"More than that, Castle,"she whispered softly.

Castle lit a cluster of spicy scented candles on the bedside table and gazed expectantly at Kate. "Mother is out for the evening. Alexis is pulling an all-nighter at the library."

Kate smiled, running a finger down the front of his shirt."So we're actually, truly, really alone?"

Castle pointed to headset with infrared sensors. "This came in this morning." He put on the gear and carefully scanned the room. "All clear except for the very hot object in front of me.

Kate flipped up the eyepieces. "Give me a minute and let me slip into something special, okay?"

Kate started to turn away, but he called her back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he patted the spot beside him in invitation. "Talk to me a minute."

Kate sat down beside him, confused. "Babe, I thought the last thing on your mind was talking. It certainly has been the last couple days."

Castle cradled her hands in his own. "Kate, we've been trying to get back to us, partners, ying and yang, two halves of a whole. We've been doing that with - other things - and it's been addictive, intoxicating. But today was the first time we really were the old us. I feel like we've finally found ourselves again. The understanding, the total wordless sharing, that's what was missing. There's been a barrier between us since I came back, and today I feel like it's fallen. Do you feel it?"

Kate nodded, framing his face in her hands. "I do Babe, and," she agreed. "I think we should celebrate. I do have something special," she purred, heading for the bathroom.

Castle grinned as he flopped backwards on the bed. "If it's the something special I got you for Valentine's Day, I approve." He flipped his eyepieces back down to wait for the glow of heat to arrive.

"It's even better." she called before she reappeared, the blaze of her body completely uninterrupted.

Castle jerked upwards, pulling off his headset. "Best outfit ever!" Kate fell joyfully into his open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Moment in Time Time II

Chapter 11

Child's Play

A/N Some of you have asked for Mop and Broom. Until I can find a way to fit them in, enjoy Clock and Flag, veteran residents of the classroom.

"Did you see that?" Clock asked as the new visitor rubbed his temple after it was assailed by an eraser. "Used to be if a kid threw anything, especially at an adult, they'd get sent to the principal and possibly expelled."

"Yeah, I know," Flag replied. "Usually Ruiz keeps a tighter rein on her class. She doesn't seem to like this guy for some reason, maybe this is her form of hazing."

"Well it shouldn't happen," Clock opined huffily. "Once those little ones think they can get away with it, they'll be running wild. Oh, listen! Ruiz is introducing him. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Well shut up and you might find out," Flag advised. "He's talking to the kids."

"Well there goes Jason, the little brat in the first row," Clock noted. "I saw his parents when they came for conference. They were total jerks. Every time Ruiz suggested something that might help Jason be more civilized they put her down. They even said they were going to complain to the principal. No wonder Jason's such a pain in the ass. Look at him insulting the visitor. Did Ruiz say his name is Castle?"

"That's what she said," Flag confirmed. "Sounds like he's a writer. He's talking to the kids about writing. Wonder what that's all about?"

I don't know," Clock replied, "but Ruiz looks like she just tasted spoiled milk. Remember when the kids got milk? Let's see what happens."

"Except for Jason, the kids seem to like this Castle guy," Flag noted. "He is kind of goofy, but they're actually writing stories for him."

"There seems to be an ulterior motive there somewhere," Clock guessed. "Maybe we'll find out when the kids get recess. It is almost time."

"Well you would know," Flag quipped.

"Listen to that," Clock noted when the kids had been dispatched happily to the play yard, there's the motive. "Castle is going through the stories. One of the kids was a witness to a crime and he's trying to figure out who. That's what Ruiz and that other lady talked to the kids about earlier. Ruiz didn't get anywhere herself. Maybe that's why she doesn't think much of Castle's plan."

"Well he is a bit pretentious," Flag pointed out. "Who says 'mark my words' anymore?"

"Still," Clock offered, "Ruiz is not being very helpful."

"Well she did give him a juice box." Flag noticed. "He sucked it like a kid."

"True," Clock agreed. "Oh look at that! Castle thinks he's found something. That's the story from that kid Jimmy."

"Kid's kind of a wimp, isn't he?" Flag asked, with a flutter of disdain.

"Well maybe that's why he was afraid to say anything," Clock suggested, "but it looks like Castle's going to talk to him. Actually it sounds like Castle's going to play with him. Ruiz sure wouldn't do that."

"No," Flag agreed, "but this Castle guy really is childlike."

"Maybe it's the writer thing," Clock mused. "His imagination still goes on flights of fancy to tell his stories."

Flag considered the idea. "Could be."

"Gee," Flag noticed when Castle returned to the classroom. "He's all wet. You don't think he?"

Clock's buzz rose slightly. "Don't be ridiculous! He and Jimmy were probably crawling around in the wet grass. They're putting away toy soldiers."

"Maybe Ruiz will actually get some teaching done," Flag commented with a flutter.

* * *

"I'm almost ready to buzz the end of the day and Ruiz is talking to Emily's mother. What's that about?" Clock wondered.

"I don't know," Flag replied, "but the kids are certainly taking advantage. Poor Castle. Stealing an adult's wallet? Can you imagine what a teacher would do about that in the old days? They'd be kept after school for a week. Look, they're playing monkey in the middle while the poor guy's trying to talk on the phone. Hey, he just called to Ruiz for help and she's not paying attention. What? That kid Jason again. He grabbed that container of marbles and spilled it on the floor. Castle's going down. How is Ruiz allowing that? Even if she doesn't like him, the man could have been hurt. Oh here she comes, finally, to get the kids to line up for dismissal. That's one thing they're in a hurry to do."

"Not Emily," Clock noted. "Sweet girl is giving Castle back his wallet and asking him if he's all right. You'd think Ruiz would have at least done that. Emily's talking to him about bad things that have happened to her. I wonder if she's the witness? I wonder if she'll tell him something she wouldn't tell Ruiz?"

"She might," Flag answered. "Looks like she's got a bit of a crush. Oops no. Her mother is calling her for a doctor's appointment. But it looks like she and Castle will be talking tomorrow."

* * *

Clock's buzz rose to a trill. "Look at Castle with Emily. He's wearing that crown and those fairy wings like they were made for him. They're having an imaginary tea party and using magic wands to build an ice castle. What guy does that? You'd think he'd be afraid of looking silly."

"Doesn't seem to bother him," Flag observed. "And Emily certainly is talking. But it doesn't sound like she's the witness. She's telling him about being bullied by Jason. Rotten kid!"

"Sound's like Castle has more sympathy for him than you do," Clock offered. "He thinks the kid is scared. He may be right. How many times have we seen scared kids pick on other kids?"

"More than I can count," Flag admitted. "It would be wonderful if the school could do something about it. Sounds like Castle might be giving Emily some good advice about using her inner strength to let it go."

"That is if she get's the message straight. Ruiz is listening. She's smiling," Clock noted with surprise. "I think the little boy in Castle is getting to her. Emily's going outside and Ruiz is actually talking nicely to Castle."

"Was that Jason yelling?" Flag questioned. "Looks like Castle and Ruiz are going to see what's going on."

* * *

"Look's like Jason's struck again," Clock noted sadly. "It's not as if Castle told Emily to hit him. Ruiz heard what Castle actually said. You'd think she might have said something to the principal. But Castle's saying goodbye to all the kids. He must have been kicked out. Ruiz says she's going to miss him. That's rich. It's not like she's done anything to help. Maybe she's afraid of offending Jason's family."

"You can see where the kid learned bullying from," Flag agreed. "Wait a minute. Castle just found something in his pocket. He's coming back to talk to Ruiz."

* * *

"Who do you think that beautiful woman with Castle is" Clock wondered.

"Well from the rock on her finger and the way Castle looks at her, fiancée," Flag guessed. "Hey, looks like Emily is jealous. I was right. The lady said her name is Kate and she and Castle are getting married one day. Emily is pouting her way to recess."

"Hey, Ruiz and Kate and Castle are searching the desks while the kids are out. Ruiz found something in Jason's desk. The kid is back. He's about to blow a gasket," Clock buzzed.

Flag fluttered thoughtfully. "No, Kate is calming him down. She just called Castle 'Jerkface,' but it worked. Jason's telling her his sister is the witness."

* * *

Flag drooped lazily in the empty classroom before being startled to alertness. "Clock, Castle and Kate are back and Castle's looking for something in Jason's desk. He found it. It's a picture."

"Who's that?" Clock asked with alarm. "It's the guy in the picture. He's got a gun and he's going after Kate. Castle's trying to warn her."

"She's putting up quite a fight. She got his gun. She must be a cop," Flag guessed. "But he pushed her across the room. Castle's getting into it but that thug is beating him too. Castle's down and that guy's going after Kate again."

"Ooh!" Clock buzzed excitedly. "Castle's taking a page from Jason's book. He's got the marbles. The attacker is going down and Kate's getting cuffs on him."

"Do you think Kate and Castle are okay?" Flag asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Clock decided. "I think Castle got worse from Jason."

* * *

"Castle and Kate are back with cupcakes," Flag declared, swaying on his pole. "Hmm, Kate is giving Ruiz a medal."

"Really!" Clock exclaimed incredulously. "It's not like she was enthusiastic about being helpful."

"Kate said she's giving it to her for putting up with Castle," Flag noted. "But I think Ruiz enjoyed it, in spite of herself."

"Yeah," Clock agreed. "She may not have been welcoming, but in the end she was a sucker for the big kid."


	12. Chapter 12

Moment in Time II

Chapter 12

Meme is Murder I

Richard Castle stared in horror at the screen.

"Dad!" Alexis told him excitedly, "it just went over a million hits."

Castle tried to exhale the breath stubbornly lodged in his chest. "A million people saw that! It looks like I'm a dork who doesn't know his own name. Crichard Rastle? Really? I only knocked over the books once. They showed it over and over. They even showed me spitting out my gum. I'm a laughing stock!"

"Nonsense Darling! People love self-deprecating humor, even if you didn't mean to do it. They'll buy the book," Martha counseled. "You'll see. You'll be signing thousands of copies for your fans."

Castle shook his head. "I'm not signing anything. How can I even show my face after that?"

"C'mon Babe," Kate cajoled. "Who wouldn't want to see that face?" She stroked his cheek comfortingly.

"Maybe you have a point," he allowed, pulling her toward him. They were interrupted by the ring of the phone.

"I'll get it," Alexis volunteered, picking up the receiver. "Dad it's a reporter, for you. She wants to talk about the video. Sounds like she's still laughing."

Castle shook his head vehemently. "No! Tell her to call Gina. This is all her fault anyway. I'm not talking to anyone." Castle stalked off to the bedroom.

Kate found him sitting morosely on the edge of the bed and slid beside him. "You can't just hide in here Castle. The case is over. Why don't we go away for a couple of days while things blow over?"

Castle sighed. "Alexis'll freak. You know how she's been about needing to know where I am every second."

"So you can call her every day. We could go to the house in the Hamptons," Kate suggested.

Castle frowned. "Everyone knows about it, especially since we had - we almost had - the wedding there. And at a hotel someone on the staff may want to make extra money by tipping off a tabloid. You think your father would let us use his cabin - ooh, if there's a cell signal up there."

"I'll ask him. The cell service is spotty but there is a land line and he had a satellite put up for wi fi so he could work up there." Kate pulled out her phone for a quick conversation. "He said fine. He's in the middle of a case right now and he won't be using it."

Castle loaded the trunk of the Buick he'd gotten to replace his Mercedes. It had all the comforts, even if it didn't scream wealth the way the car he'd been taken from had. It was just as well. The press expected a certain level of ostentation from him. They wouldn't be looking for this car. Settling in, he remembered the built in hot spot. Even if communications went out at the cabin, he could still reach his daughter.

The traffic to upstate New York was slow, but the ride was beautiful. The leaves were at the height of fall color, blazing along the side of the road. As Castle drove farther from the city, signs began to pop up directing them to freshly harvested produce. "You want to get some?" Kate asked.

"I'd love it, but I don't want anyone to see us," Castle replied warily. "One cell phone picture or video and we could be besieged."

Kate slipped on a large pair of sunglasses and tucked her luxurious locks under a baseball cap. "This kind of thing worked for Natalie Rhodes, I think it'll work for me. Why don't you stop at the next one?"

Castle stayed nervously in the car while Kate jumped out and came back with salad makings, apples, and a pumpkin, which elicited a grin from Castle. Kate grinned back. "I know you're happier this time of year if you can put your knife to creating something scary."

"Yeah," Castle agreed. "I think I might make a Gina O'Lantern, source of evil internet memes."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I thought that might cheer you up."

Jim Beckett's cabin reflected his love of simplicity. The boards were unpainted and weathered. The floors were of planks and covered in rag rugs. The appliances were simple but dated. There was a large fireplace with a fully stocked wood pile and a huge desk to accommodate his legal work. Castle looked around the bedroom as he stowed their luggage. The bed was only a double, not a king like Castle's or queen like Kate had in her apartment. He drew Kate close. "We're going to have to snuggle."

Kate leaned her head into his shoulder. "I don't see a problem with that."

Castle pulled away. "I need to call Alexis and tell her we've arrived safely."

"Okay," Kate agreed, "while you do that, I can start lunch."

Kate looked up from tearing lettuce to see Castle approaching like a storm cloud. "Alexis says the _Raging Heat_ video is up to three million hits and climbing. She's directing media calls to Paula or Gina. She says there've been a lot of them. Apparently Paula and Gina are elated by all the attention."

Kate wiped her hands on a towel and wrapped her arms around Castle's waist. "Obviously, you're not. But it's only been a day Babe. Nobody's going to reach us here. We can enjoy the quiet. Maybe we can go fishing. My dad keeps all his gear in the shed out back."

"I've never been fishing," Castle admitted. "The idea of putting a worm on a hook - eww. Then there's beating up on poor little Nemo."

Kate smiled indulgently. "It's a fresh water lake. No clown fish. But we can just take the boat out, I mean if that's all right, considering what happened to you."

Castle shrugged. "Kate I don't even remember the boat. I was unconscious the whole time, or at least I think I was. Being out on the lake by ourselves would be nice. Maybe we can go after lunch."

"Sounds good," Kate agreed.

The lake was calm, with a Fall breeze just rippling the surface. Despite the bulky hoodies they both wore to ward off the October chill, as the reflections of the sun off the water danced in her eyes Castle gazed at Kate with mounting desire. He looked around. There was no one anywhere, no other boats, no cabins but Jim Beckett's. He leaned over to Kate, easing her hood back and tangling his hands in her hair. "We can make some heat of our own," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

She pulled his hood down as well, cupping the back of his head. "I'm all for creative ways to stay warm." They pressed against each other, the boat swaying gently beneath them. Kate slipped a hand beneath the layers Castle wore, running her palm up his back. As he pulled her hard against his hips, the boat lurched.

Startled, they broke contact, surveying the water. "What the hell was that?" Kate exclaimed.

"Hey, you're the one who knows the lake, you tell me," Castle returned, maneuvering to scan the area around the boat. Castle pointed at an object in the water. "Oh no! Kate is that what I think it is?"

Kate followed his gaze. "Castle, it looks like a body."


	13. Chapter 13

Moment in Time II

Chapter 13

Meme is Murder II

"Ooooh! Imagine if we'd eaten fish from here. Ugh!" Castle imitated Joan Rivers sticking two fingers down her throat. "I mean gross, right?"

"A whole new experience in dining," Kate agreed. "Buck up, Babe, this time your squeamishness paid off. We need to report this."

Sheriff Ray Butler looked over his notes at Kate. "I don't know, Katie. We've never had anything like this happen out here before. Looks like trouble might have followed you up from the city. Seems to me your dad was always pulling you out of some fix or another. If it wasn't for the picture your fiancé here took, I'd have a hard time believing there's a body in our lake. I'll send some deputies out there to retrieve it and we'll see what the coroner says. Might have just been some poor fool who had too many beers, fell out of his boat and drowned. Even so, I'll have to restrict the lake until the county okays the water. Damn mess."

"Sorry Castle," Kate apologized after the sheriff drove off. "I know this isn't the getaway you pictured."

Castle cupped her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheekbone. "Hey, the cabin was my idea. Anyway it's out of our hands now. Maybe we can find some other afternoon amusement?"

"You know, Castle," Kate murmured, "before the body showed up I think we were just about to do just that."

"I think your memory serves you correctly," Castle agreed, extending his hand. "We'll just find a drier spot."

Kate remembered the bed from the months she had spent in it after being shot. She recalled she had been cold and lonely in it then. As she joined Castle in the cocooning warmth, she was neither. Images of that nearly fatal day were banished, but the body in the water brought flashes of new ones. She could see Castle in a boat, a boat with bullet holes in it, a boat that delivered him not into the rescuing hands of the Coast Guard but into the depths of the ocean. She shuddered.

"Kate?" Castle asked anxiously, reaching for her.

Kate burrowed into his body. "The boat, the body, I was just imagining for a moment that you hadn't, that you didn't..."

Castle surrounded her with the reassuring comfort of his encircling arms. "Hey, I'm here, right here, right now with you, and there's nowhere else I ever want to be." He touched his lips gently to her hair, holding her close. She turned, desperately needing to see his face. Their lips touched, need pelting them like a sudden storm.

Kate craved him against her, skin to skin, as their tongues tangled and entwined. She pushed closer, harder. Her hands urgently sought him and found him more than eager. He inched upward, her moist heat a demand impossible to ignore. She gasped, her back arching and head jerking back as he filled her. The planks creaked under the sturdy frame of the bed as passion rose, dispelling visions of pain and fear. As the mantle of darkness invaded the room, they held each other in the cradle of slumber.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes sleepily to a banging on the cabin door. Pulling on a robe she opened it to Sheriff Butler and two deputies. "We found the body Katie. Homicide cop that you are, we thought you might like to take a look. It's down at your dock."

Kate sniffed, trying to achieve some level of alertness as Castle came up behind her. "Um, yeah, I..." She looked back questioningly at Castle who shrugged, and then nodded. "Uh, we - Castle is my partner as well as my fiancé - we'll be down in a few minutes."

Kate and Castle hurriedly pulled on tops and jeans and made their way to the old but sturdy wooden structure. The body lay on a tarp, bloated from its time in the water. One thing screamed for attention, a bullet hole in the middle of its forehead.

"Any idea who it is?" Kate asked.

"No ID," Butler replied, "but look at that." He pointed to the tips of the misshapen fingers. "Fingernails were pulled out."

"He was tortured," Castle exclaimed. "Why would someone be tortured, killed, and thrown into a lake?"

"I suspect Katies's guess would be better than mine," the sheriff replied. "I'll see if the coroner can get prints or DNA and let you know what we find."

Kate grabbed Castle's arm as they returned to the cabin. "Castle, you remember the last time we saw a body shot like that with the fingernails pulled out?"

Castle nodded grimly. "It was at the farmhouse when Alexis and Sara were kidnapped."

"At the time we thought the kidnappers did it," Kate continued, "but I think now we're pretty sure..."

"It was my father," Castle finished. "Kate, why would my father, or someone CIA trained like my father, kill someone out in the middle of nowhere and dump them in a lake?"

"Maybe when we find out who the victim was, we'll know," Kate offered. "Unless you have some way of getting in touch with your father that I don't know about."

Castle shook his head. "No, after he almost got us killed in that Iranian affair, he disappeared. And as far as I'm concerned, he can stay disappeared. We could try agent Danberg or Agent Gray, one of them might know something. Of course they probably couldn't tell us if they did. Kate do you really want to get into another CIA operation? We both almost ended up as waterlogged as our vic, in the Pandora affair. I for one have had enough near death experiences for awhile."

"Yeah, you're right, Castle," Kate agreed. "We probably should just leave it alone." They walked back to the cabin hand in hand.

When they returned they found a tall gray-haired figure sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Hello Kate. Hello son."

"Hunt!" Castle exclaimed. "Was it you? Did you kill the man in the lake?"

Hunt snorted. "Son if I had, do you think I'd be sitting here?"

Kate's eyes hardened. "It wouldn't have been the first time you left a body for us to find. Hunt or Cross or whatever your names is, what's your involvement in all this?"

Hunt gazed at her admiringly then looked at Castle. "Well she certainly hasn't lost any of her spark, has she? Your victim was one of ours. I didn't kill him. I came to check in on him because we have a safe house up here, on the other side of the lake. When he was gone, I started watching and realized you two were up here. I've been monitoring the retrieval of the body."

"So who killed him?" Kate asked, unimpressed by Hunt's story.

"I don't know," Hunt admitted. "But I have an idea. Your vic, he went by Ahmed by the way, he was undercover in an operation that was laundering money for a terrorist organization. He was trying to uncover the leadership so we could go after them. Somehow his cover was blown. He thought he escaped, but obviously they tracked him down. They must have tortured him to find out what he knew and who he passed information to."

"Would he have passed off the information?" Castle asked.

"He might have." Hunt replied. "Ahmed had a contact in the city. The safe house was tossed, so if Ahmed talked, or they found anything at the house, they might be after her right now, or have already found her."

Kate sighed. "Castle, we need to call Ryan and Esposito and find out if there's another body."

A/N I'm also posting another Con Man story today, inspired by an idea tweeted by Nathan Fillion. I only steal from the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Moment in Time II

Chapter 14

Meme is Murder III

"So what'd Espo say?" Castle asked.

"There's another body, Castle," Kate reported, "a woman, bullet to the forehead, fingernails pulled out like the last one. He's suspicious about why I called. I told him it might be connected to a case up here."

"Well that's true," Castle acknowledged. "Did he get an ID?"

Kate shook her head. "Typical CIA. No prints or DNA in the system. No facial recognition. She's a ghost. She was dumped in an alley but Lanie said she was shot and tortured somewhere else. So far, CSU's got nothing but they're still analyzing."

"They probably won't find anything," Hunt put in, "but if they do," he added striding to the door, "I'll be in touch."

"Presumptuous bastard isn't he?" Castle commented as the door closed behind his father.

"At least he gave us a lead, Castle. Two murders we have knowledge of, we can't just leave things alone. We should head back to the city now," Kate decided regretfully.

"You're right," Castle agreed grudgingly, "but let's not forget the pumpkin. I'm still gonna make my Gina O'Lantern."

* * *

Lanie pulled out the drawer to display the body. "She might have welcomed the bullet," Lanie speculated. "It wasn't just the fingernails. Teeth were pulled, there were cuts on her body, deep enough to cause pain but not make her bleed out. There were burns on her genitals. She would have been in agony. Whoever did this is a monster."

Castle stared at the face of the unfortunate victim. "Something Castle?" Kate asked.

Castle continued to stare. "Huh? Uh no. It's just horrible that's all."

"Out with it, Castle," Kate demanded as they left the morgue. "What did you see?"

"Kate, I think I recognize her." Castle cleared his throat. "Uh, when I was working with Sophia, I think I saw her a couple of times. They never talked to each other. She was sort of in the background of operations. And she was younger of course, but I'm pretty sure it was her."

"Well if she was associated with Sophia, we should call Danberg," Kate mused. "We might even get something out of him. What would she have to do with your father?"

"When I was in Paris my father told me he greased some wheels at the CIA to get me access. He was behind my getting together with Sophia in the first place. He might have known about her operations, her people."

"Something else we have to thank him for," Kate commented sarcastically, "almost getting us both shot by a Russian mole."

"I'm not defending him," Castle responded, "but he couldn't have known. If he did, Sophia would have had a bullet in her brain, or worse, long before the Pandora Affair."

Kate picked up her phone to call Agent Danberg. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Joining Kate and Castle in the interrogation lounge at the 12th, Danberg examined a photo of the victim in Lanie's morgue. "Officially she doesn't exist and that body will soon have another resting place. Unofficially, she was one of ours, one of Sophia's protégés. She became a handler. She had one of our guys in a safe house and they both went dark. We had a message from one of our assets that he'd been killed."

"Him?" Castle asked, displaying a picture of the body from the lake, on his phone.

Danberg nodded. "Where'd you get that?"

Castle gave a wry laugh. "We found the body, and your asset found us. He dropped in for a chat. He is my father, at least biologically," Castle added at Danberg's incredulous look.

Danberg considered Castle's revelation. "Well that makes things make a lot more sense. I always wondered how a writer would gain entree to the CIA. You had to have someone on the inside. And you did ask if I knew about your father, but I hadn't heard a thing."

"Believe me, I didn't know about it either until a couple of years ago." Castle chuckled humorlessly. "I thought I'd made my way in on my wit and charm."

"Agent Danberg," Kate asked, "is there anything you can tell us that might help us close this case? Well two cases, actually, there's your man who was killed upstate."

"I was actually hoping you could tell us something," Danberg responded. "The operation our agent infiltrated has disappeared, along with all ties to the terrorists we were trying to track."

Kate shook her head. "No we … excuse me." She stepped outside the lounge to take a call from Lanie.

"Kate," the M.E. reported, "Results just came back on the clothes your victim was wearing. Girl, this is some strange stuff. It's mostly just traces, but someone who touched that woman was contaminated with all kinds of toxic chemicals - solvents, dyes, even dioxin. I'll send you a list, but I can't figure out what it means."

Kate returned to the lounge. "I'm sorry Agent Danberg, we really have nothing else to tell you."

Danberg left, asking Kate to let him know if she uncovered anything. Castle watched the elevator doors close on the agent. "Alright Kate, I know 'nothing' and that call from Lanie was not 'nothing'. What did she say?"

Kate shrugged. "It made no sense Castle. The killer was in contact with all kinds of chemicals, like a toxic waste dump."

Castle's eyes brightened. "Our killer was the Toxic Avenger! No wait, he's a good guy. Why would he kill a CIA agent?"

Kate's eyebrows rose. "Oh I don't know. I've been tempted more than once. But can you think of a killer who didn't come out of a comic book?"

"No, but my agile brain is working on the problem. It's been a long day and a long drive. Maybe we could pick up some burgers at Remy's and then sleep on it?"

Kate stretched and gave a little yawn. "Sounds good, Babe."

* * *

Castle ran an appreciative finger over the scrap of red silk covering very little of Kate. "Something tells me you're not sleepy anymore."

"Can't sleep on one of those huge burgers. Thought we might work it off," Kate purred.

"Always glad to help you burn a few calories. You want to lift weights? Maybe fence a little?" Castle teased. "My épée is ready."

Kate played with the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. "Always love a little swordplay."

"At your service, Milady," Castle replied. "En garde!" Castle reached out suddenly, pulling her tightly against his groin.

Kate could feel the readiness of his sword and pulled at the cord of the light cotton sheath, as he eased her wispy garment over her head. They came together playfully, enjoying the whispered words almost as much as the search of the sword for a new sheath. They finally rested as satisfied spoons, Castle's hands cradling Kate's hips as she nestled in the curve of his body.

"Love Canal!" Castle exclaimed suddenly.

Kate laughed. "You've never called it that before."

"No, not that Love Canal," Castle responded, "although yeah, that one too, but Love Canal in Niagara Falls. The old toxic site. I saw a movie about it. Got bad reviews - over fictionalized. But that's not the point. Most of the houses there were demolished but there were a few stubborn holdouts in older, supposedly safer areas. Our murderer might be hiding out in one of those houses."

"Alright Castle, we'll check it out in the morning," Kate agreed, trying to regain the languidness of a moment earlier. "It's a long shot, but it's better than the Toxic Avenger."


	15. Chapter 15

Moment in Time II

Chapter 15

Meme is Murder IV

Kate looked up from the screen on her computer at the 12th. "Castle I've checked the list of chemicals Lanie sent against the information you found on Love Canal. Lanie's list is missing a few, but everything she has matches what was dumped there. You up for a drive to Niagara Falls?"

Castle gazed at her finger, still empty of a wedding ring. "I would have hoped to visit for more romantic reasons, but sure. We might want to go by Emergency Services first, get some protective suits."

Kate rolled her eyes."Really Castle? That thing has been sealed up for decades."

"Well if there was nothing there we wouldn't be going, would we?" Castle argued. "Hey, we might want to have some little Castles some day. It would be nice if they had the usual number of organs and limbs."

"Okay Castle," Kate conceded. "We'll drop by ESU."

"Niagara Falls is almost a seven hour drive, We should take overnight bags too," Castle added. "I'll find us a room."

Kate allowed Castle to share the driving but was nevertheless very glad to see the room Castle had snagged at a historic inn. Once their bags were stowed she was equally glad to see the excellent restaurant. She traded bites of her Chicken Marsala for bites of Castle's Filet Mignon and they shared a massive wedge of chocolate cake. Feeling a bit guilty at enjoying herself so much on what was supposed to be a working trip, Kate broached the subject of the case. "Castle, first thing in the morning we should go down to the hall of records and locate the houses that might have been the source of the chemicals on the body."

"That's tomorrow. The Falls get lit up at night for various events and the inn offers a good view. If we're lucky we might get a light show tonight. You want to take a look?" Castle inquired.

Kate sighed. "Castle I don't know. There are all those couples here on their honeymoons and I just feel..."

"Like we should have had one of our own?" Castle finished.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

Castle took her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm. "We will, probably not Niagara Falls, but we'll have our time."

Kate perused the records of ownership of the few houses left on Love Canal. She pointed at the listings. "Castle, as far as I can tell these houses are empty and have been for years. The area is largely deserted."

"Meaning our killer could torture to his heart's content and no one would hear the screams," Castle suggested grimly.

Kate nodded. "A gruesome way to put it, but yeah."

"Want to go check for signs of life, however evil?" Castle inquired.

"That is what we're here for," Kate agreed.

Kate drove slowly through the ghostly remains of what was once a vibrant neighborhood. "Look," Castle pointed, "there's an SUV in that driveway."

"Check the printout," Kate instructed, "see if that place is supposed to be occupied."

Castle quickly scanned the copies of the records they had obtained. "No. Abandoned in the late seventies."

Kate scanned the area. "There's no way we can stake that place out without our car standing out like a sore thumb."

"That's probably what our killer had in mind," Castle agreed.

"We'll trace the plate on that car and see what we find out." Kate decided.

For the sake of privacy, Castle had lunch sent up to their room. Kate read a text from Ryan, over the remains of her salad. "The plate is registered to Sandstrom Holdings, a privately held corporation. There's a local address but it's just a mail drop. The headquarters are offshore. There's no further information."

Castle laid the stub of the pickle that had accompanied a mouth challenging Ruben, on the side of his plate. "Makes sense. These guys aren't going to leave much of a trail. Wait. Sandstrom? There's a terrorist group that calls themselves Sand Storm. They were active during the run-up to 9/11. I remember Sophia mentioning them. Then they pretty much disappeared. I've seen posts on some of my conspiracy blogs that they've had a resurgence."

"Conspiracy blogs, really Castle?" Kate asked skeptically.

Kate those blogs are run by the same people who reported a threat just before 9/11, which our government ignored. They've been frighteningly accurate - except for the prediction that an influx of soccer players would spread a plague that would wipe out half the country. And then there was the asteroid scare. Still they've hit more than they've missed. We should check and see if Danberg's heard any chatter."

"Even if he has anything, he's not going to tell us on the phone, Castle. He's even more paranoid than you are. There's too much chance of interception. We might have to go back to the city to get information from him - if he has any."

The lock clicked as Kate spoke. "I think I can do better than that," Hunt told them.

"Hunt, how did you? Never mind!" Castle exclaimed, annoyed at how easily his father had breached their room. "Some day you're going to have to show me how you guys do that."

"Tricks of the trade son," Hunt told him. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you and I think Martha would be upset. So what have you got?"

"Maybe nothing," Castle admitted. "We have a possible location for our killer and Sandstrom Holdings. I was thinking they might be connected to Sand Storm."

Hunt raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you're more of a chip off the old block than I thought."

To Castle that was a terrifying thought. "Your turn. Sand Storm?"

"Terrorists. Some of their people were originally trained by our people for operations against folks we didn't want to be seen fighting. But they turned on us, like Bin Laden did. Sand Storm has been working on funding operations all over the Middle East and into Africa. They have the potential to make what ISIS is doing look like tea party. But the money laundering Ahmed was investigating is essential to their operations. Our killer may be a key to that. So what's the location? I'll take care of it."

"Wait a minute," Kate interrupted. "This is a murder investigation. We have a body in New York in my jurisdiction. You can't just hijack it."

"Our people got a Federal court order for the body and whatever evidence there was," Hunt stated casually. "You have no case to hijack. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a call from your captain any minute ordering you back to the city. So if you want any chance at all of getting this guy, you'll tell me what you know. We'll figure it out anyway but that time he may have taken off."

"Fine," Kate replied through clenched teeth and handed Hunt the address.

Hunt headed for the door and turned back. "Nice seeing you again son, Kate."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Castle returned. "Will you at least let us know if you get him?"

"I see what I can do," Hunt offered and shut the door behind him.

Kate's phone buzzed with a text. "He was right. Gates says to head back, now."

Castle pounded his fist on the desk, rattling the dishes from their forgotten lunch. "I hate this. He waltzes into our lives with bodies in his wake and we're helpless to stop him."

Kate took his hand. "I understand your frustration. Believe me I share it. But there's nothing we can do, Castle.

"Kate, I know you don't want to see the ecstatic couples. I understand why. But can we just take a look at the falls before we leave?" Castle requested hopefully. "At least we'll get something out of the trip."

"Okay Castle," Kate agreed.

The mist rose over the churning waters. As Kate leaned against his shoulder, Castle pointed to a rainbow shimmering in the suspended droplets of water. "Look Kate, a promise of better times."

"I'd love to believe that, Castle." Kate answered.

Castle pulled her close, kissing her hair. "Then believe it. It doesn't matter what my father or anyone else does. We have come so far getting back to each other again. We'll make it the rest of the way. He waved his hand at the snuggling couples at the rails. We'll be like them. Hell, we'll be better. We'll be the best married couple ever."

Kate reached up to touch his hopeful face. "This is why I love you."

After another long drive, Kate and Castle were wearily making their way through the darkened loft when Castle's phone buzzed with a text. Turning on the lamp on his desk, he looked at the display. The sender was identified only as Casino Royale. The message was two words, "Got him."

A/N Just heard Penny Johnson Jerald will be off Castle. I met her, got hugged by her, and petted Chester. She said she wanted to be me when she grew up. And she follows me on Twitter! Heavy sigh! However, it does open up a captain's slot. There is a lot of potential there. I wish Penny Godspeed and hope things will work out for an interesting season eight.


	16. Chapter 16

Moment in Time II

Chapter 16

Time of Our Lives I

Muzzle flashes lit up the old coal fired power plant. Kate called for backup, but she and Castle were alone and a flash bomb was rolling toward him. The world became paralyzing light and sound. Her ears still ringing but her vision clearing, Kate searched for Castle. She pushed open a door to find him on the concrete floor. She felt for a pulse, breathing a relieved sigh when she found one. "Castle," she called softly. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes, as if held fast by a dream. She called for paramedics and knelt next to him until they arrived.

"He's suffering from concussion, but there are no signs of a bleed," Dr. McClean announced to Martha _and_ Alexis while Kate hung back listening.

"When's he going to wake up?" Alexis asked anxiously.

McClean shook his head. "There's really no way to tell. His vitals are strong, but his EEG is erratic. Sit with him. Talk to him. That may help to bring him out of it."

Castle felt as if he had been slapped by a giant hand. He sat up slowly. The artifact he had been holding was gone. His face was smudged with coal dust and he was dizzy, but nothing seemed to be broken. He called for Kate. He'd been closer to the bomb than she was. She should be all right. He pushed open the door he'd been blown through to find himself alone. There was no sign of Kate. Her car was no longer parked outside. "Oh no! They took her!" he worried. He pulled out his phone, but it had been shattered in the blast. Running outside, he searched for a way back to the city.

Castle writhed against the mattress. Kate called to him, touching his face, but he seemed unaware of her presence. Still, his lips were moving as if in conversation. She thought she saw him mouth her name and called to him again, but whatever nightmare held him in its grasp could not be dispelled.

Castle was running. He made it through the door of the 12th. Too impatient to wait for an elevator he took the stairs two at a time. Ryan and Esposito stood in front of the murder board. "Guys," Castle panted, "Beckett's in danger, I think they took her."

"Captain," Ryan called.

Beckett appeared from the door of an office. "Captain, this guy says you're in danger. Do you know him?" Ryan asked.

Captain Beckett stared at Castle. "I've never seen him before in my life."

It was all wrong. Kate wore a skirt suit. Although it did wonders for her legs, it was more what Castle would have expected on Captain Gates. Worse, she wasn't wearing his ring.

"I'll take care of this," Beckett told Ryan and Esposito. "Take him to the box."

"Yes Captain," Esposito acknowledged.

"Where was I this morning?" Castle asked incredulously, still unable to grasp the Kate sitting across the table from him. "I was with you. We woke up together. We were called to a body with its hand cut off. I found the coal dust on the body."

"Wait, you what?" Captain Beckett interjected. "We just found out about the coal dust. You are involved in the murder somehow Mr. Castle." She signaled Ryan and Esposito to take him to holding.

Castle lay uncomfortably on the hard metal bench. This couldn't be real. It was all some kind of terrible hallucination. Any moment he would wake up and be back with Kate, his Kate.

Martha and Alexis came into the room carrying cups of coffee. Martha handed one to Kate. "Anything?"

Kate pointed to Castle's mobile mouth. "Seems like he's talking. I think he was talking to me, but now I think he's talking to you."

"Richard, darling," Martha called, grasping his hand. Castle seemed as unaware of her presence as he had been of Kate's, but continued to mouth words.

"Well thank you for interrupting your busy schedule to get me out, Mother," Castle said as Diva Martha unlocked the door of the loft. He stared at the scene in front of him. "Mother what did you do to my place?"

Diva Martha let out an exasperated sigh. "That must have been some party last night, Richard. We've been over this. Now that your great American novel has bombed and you lost most of your life savings, we're sharing the mortgage and I made some changes."

Martha put a hand on Alexis' arm. "It looks like he's talking to you now. See if you can reach him."

Alexis leaned over the bed. "Dad!"

Black haired Alexis descended the stairs with a disgusted look on her face. "It looks like you haven't changed, Dad."

"I haven't changed? Alexis, when did you do - that - to your hair?"

Dark Alexis glanced at Diva Martha. "Wow he really tied one on this time, didn't he?" Martha shrugged. "Dad, I did this three years ago when I went to live with my mother."

"You live with your mother?" Castle asked confused.

Dark Alexis rolled her eyes. "I just came to New York for a few days for Gram's opening. Mame? Remember?"

"Ryan said something about that at the precinct," Castle replied, still baffled. "I didn't remember him being so into musicals."

"Richard," Diva Martha advised, "I think you'd better lie down. Maybe you'll regain your senses in the morning."

"Yeah," Castle agreed, "maybe I can wake up in reality."

"He seems quiet now," Kate said, smoothing back Castle's hair.

"Is that a good thing? Alexis asked.

Kate shook her head. "I don't know."

Castle awoke looking hopefully around his bedroom. All signs of Kate were still gone. The ringing in his ears had vanished but his head still felt like a rock. Getting up, he rummaged in the medicine cabinet, finding an economy sized bottle of aspirin. "I guess this fits with my current lifestyle," he thought, downing a couple of pills. Slowly he remembered a golden artifact that had been in his hand just before a blue flash that brought him to Bizarro World. It had been in the case that had been cut off the murder victim and there had been a picture of it on the murder board.

He went to his lap top to research the Incan treasure and stared at the article displayed on the screen. The artifact was a gateway to other worlds. That was what brought him to this alternate reality. He needed to get back to his universe, his Kate. Maybe, if he went to the precinct, he could insert himself into the case enough to find it.

Kate opened her eyes and stretched stiffly in the chair by Castle's bedside where she'd spent the night. Castle seemed to be talking again. Twining her fingers with his, she tried to rouse him, but he remained stubbornly in his own world.

Castle knocked on the door of Captain Beckett's office. She looked up from her desk, a sudden smile immediately covered by a look of annoyance. She quickly shoved the book she'd been reading under a file. "Mr. Castle what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Castle explained. "I've been researching the cases at your precinct, particularly your work, for a new book. I've just been steeped in it. My heroine is based on you - what I've read about you. I've been with her night and day. I kind of fell in love with her. Then I was writing for three nights straight, living on coffee and No-Doz. I got confused, out of it. I'm back to reality now. I know you're not her. But I would like to help with this case. I've researched the artifact that was stolen from your victim. I think I can help."

"How do you know about the artifact?" Captain Beckett asked suspiciously.

"I saw it on the murder board," Castle confessed. "But I'd heard of it before. I've done quite a lot of digging into ancient myths of magic. Some of my early books dealt with the occult."

"Yes, I remember," Captain Beckett replied before catching herself.

Castle looked at her quizzically. Maybe she was more like his Kate than she'd let on.


	17. Chapter 17

Moment in Time II

Chapter 17

Time of Our Lives II

Esposito stared menacingly at Castle and he looked at Captain Beckett as if she had lost her mind. Castle remembered the loyalty of his own Esposito to Kate and tried to ignore the hostility. He began an explanation of the Swiss discovery of an Incan artifact that could transport one between worlds. As Ryan looked on in doubt and Esposito with disgust, Castle caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of a man actually regarding him with interest. As Castle continued his discourse, the man was ushered away.

Esposito consulted his phone. "Captain we got something. Suspect Maria Sanchez, implicated in thefts of antiquities, traced to a restaurant called El Chozo."

"Go!" Captain Beckett ordered.

Castle grabbed for his chance to find the artifact. "Captain," he asked hesitantly, "do you think I might observe?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Yeah, take him."

"Babe," Kate called. The color had drained from Castle's face, the heartbeat on the monitor had accelerated, and Castle's blood pressure rose.

A nurse came running into the room. "What happened?" she asked, looking at the readings.

"I don't know," Kate responded. "He just looked terrified all of sudden."

"Hand over the artifact," Maria Sanchez hissed, holding a knife to Castle's throat. They struggled, the artifact falling to the ground and smashing. Ryan and Esposito ran into the room to subdue Maria, as Castle stared in horror at the broken pieces. He picked up a shard, examining the exposed base metal. "It's a fake," he realized in shocked relief. "The real artifact is still out there somewhere."

The alarms on the monitor subsided. Kate tissued the sweat from Castle's now calmer face and sank into her chair.

Castle recognized the familiar fire in Captain Beckett's eyes. "Mr. Castle, I can't allow this to continue. You were supposed to be observing. Instead you inserted yourself into a situation that not only almost got you killed, but endangered my people as well. You're lucky I don't charge you with obstruction." She signaled to a nearby uniformed officer. "I'm having you escorted out now."

Castle couldn't let it go. He made his way quietly back into the precinct to observe Ryan and Esposito in interrogation. A suspect was pleading ignorance about the identity of the shooter, except for a tattoo. So intent was he on the happenings in the box, he didn't notice Captain Beckett behind him. She waved a pair of handcuffs. "That's it Mr. Castle."

Martha and Alexis joined Kate in the room. "How is he?" Martha asked.

"He was really restless, but he seems to just be sleeping now," Kate shared, deciding there was no reason to worry Martha with the intensity of Castle's episode.

"Did he wake up at all?" Alexis asked putting a hand on her father's shoulder.

Kate just shook her head.

Castle opened his eyes to see Captain Beckett standing at the bars of his holding cell. "Your mother refused to come get you this time Mr. Castle."

"Yes, well of course, she's getting ready for her show. She probably wants me to stay in jail as a way of knocking some sense into me."

"Is it knocking any sense into you?" Captain Beckett asked.

"Probably not," Castle admitted. "I need to know how this story comes out."

"That's a compulsion with you, isn't it?" the Captain asked. "The story?"

"I'm a writer," Castle replied. "That's what I do. I need to know what people do and why. I need to know how things come out."

Captain Beckett put a key in the lock of his cell. "Well Mr. Castle, you're going to have to find out how this comes out in the newspaper."

Castle's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're letting me go?"

A smile ghosted at the corners of the captain's mouth as she handed him a bag with his phone, wallet and keys, "I could keep you, but then I'd have to do the paperwork. Go home Mr. Castle."

Castle came out of the cell to face her. "You know Mr. Castle, you were right about one thing. We have met before," Captain Beckett confessed.

"Really?" Castle asked, "when?"

"At a book signing, a long time ago. I'm a fan of Derrick Storm."

Castle grinned at her. "I saw you try to hide the book at your desk."

She blushed. "There is a story I'd like to get from you. Why did you kill him off?"

"If you want to know that, you'll need to have a drink with me," Castle bargained.

"I have to finish my shift," the Captain objected.

"That's all right," Castle assured her. He pulled his phone out of the bag. "I'll wait. I have some research to do anyway."

Alexis gazed at her father's face. "Look Kate, I think he's talking to you again, and he's smiling."

"Castle," Kate called. He eyes remained closed, but his head turned in her direction.

"You know, Mr. Castle," Captain Beckett began over beer and fat wedges of potato. "If your book is about me, it really can't be very interesting. Most of what I do is politics and paperwork."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Captain," Castle asserted, "youngest woman ever to make detective."

Captain Beckett fingered a ring on a chain around her neck, that Castle recognized as her mother's. "I don't think I was really meant to be a homicide cop, I became one to solve a case, someone I loved, and I never solved it."

"That's because I wasn't here," Castle realized silently. The noise of a game on a big screen intruded on their conversation. Castle scanned the room.

"What is this place?" Captain Beckett asked.

"The man Ryan and Esposito found out about, the one with the tattoo, it was for the Rhinos and this is the only place that carries their games," Castle explained.

"This isn't a date. You're still working the case!" the captain accused angrily."

Castle pointed. "Look, there he is."

The suspect ran, but Castle tripped him and Captain Beckett took him down and cuffed him.

Kate could see dismay forming on Castle's face as he began to thrash again.

"He's going to hurt himself," Alexis worried.

Kate put her hands on Castle's shoulders, holding him against the pillow. "Shhh, Castle. Stop."

"Well that's it, Mr. Castle," Captain Beckett told him. "The shooter's been caught. The case is closed."

"No it can't be," Castle protested. "The artifact is still missing. We don't even know why it was stolen, or who was behind it."

"And we probably never will. "Whoever has it is long gone. The artifact is probably out of the country by now. We got the killer. Take the win. This time Mr. Castle, go home."

"That's what I was trying to do," Castle murmured, feeling her eyes on his back as he headed for the elevator. "I may never be home again."


	18. Chapter 18

Moment in Time II

Chapter 18

Time of Our Lives III

Alexis gazed down at her father's face. Even with his eyes closed, she could see the sadness there. She put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Dad. Come back. It'll be all right."

Castle let himself into the loft. Every furnishing still screamed Martha. He dropped down despondently on the couch, picked up _Finite Laughter,_ the magnum opus of the Castle of this universe, and paged through it. "Could I ever write anything this bad?" he wondered.

Black haired Alexis wandered into the room. "Oh, I didn't know you were back."

Castle shook his head. "I'm really not. Come sit with me for a minute, please. Tell me, what happened between us. Why did you move to California?"

"Dad, you already know," Black Alexis protested.

"Humor my addled brain, tell me again," Castle coaxed.

Alexis flopped down beside him. "After that," she said pointing to the book, "after all the bad reviews, you gave up. You wouldn't even try to write anymore. I couldn't stand to see you like that. But I think maybe I understand better now. When I went to work for the NGO, I thought I was going to make a difference, change the world. But nothing I do seems to matter at all. I keep thinking, why bother? I'm not going to change the world."

"Oh no Alexis," Castle responded. "Everything you do matters. Everything that happens, everything you try, changes the world in a thousand imperceptible ways. You can never know what one thing will completely change the direction of someone else' life."

"This is that Dad I remember," Black Alexis told him, her eyes bright with tears.

Castle opened his arms to feel the familiar warmth of his daughter's hug. He couldn't let her give up and he couldn't give up either. This world's Beckett had never found her mother's killer. Her career had advanced, but she wasn't happy. She was no better for his absence. Whatever pain his disappearance had caused his Kate, they were still better together than they had ever been separately. He would have to find a way to get back to the case, to find the artifact, to get home.

There had always been one way to Kate, one thing that had made her smile. On his way to the 12th Castle stopped at the coffee vendor and confidently ordered Kate's favorite latte with two shots of sugar-free vanilla. He stiffened at the feel of a gun muzzle against his ribs.

Castle was face to face Marcus Lark. "You're behind all this," Castle accused. "You have the artifact."

"Mr. Castle," Lark said, as his henchmen held Castle in their sights, "my attorney overheard you at the police station. You know way more about this artifact than you could. You are from another universe aren't you? It brought you here. Tell me how it works."

"I don't know," Castle admitted. "I was holding it, there was a blue flash and I was here. I don't know what I did."

"Mr. Castle," Lark warned dubiously, "you're going to have to do better than that."

"Honestly, I don't know how it works," Castle protested.

Captain Beckett's yell came from behind Castle, "N.Y.P.D., drop your weapons!"

Lark's men raised their guns, but Captain Beckett was faster. They fell to the ground.

"How did you know?" Castle asked Captain Beckett.

"I saw you coming to the precinct. I was coming to tell you that I wasn't giving up, when I saw you taken. I followed you. Back up should be right behind me. You were right. The case wasn't over. We shouldn't have let it go."

Castle saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Lark reached for a gun from one of his fallen men and aimed it at Captain Beckett. "No!" he yelled, jumping in front of her. Castle fell to the floor, red gushing from wounds on his chest.

Captain Beckett shot Lark and leaned over Castle, pulling out her phone to call EMTs. "Why Mr. Castle?

"Because I love you," Castle responded before his eyes closed.

"Mr. Castle, stay with me, please," Captain Beckett begged.

The alarms over Castle's bed screamed as his heartbeat faded.

"No!" Kate pleaded, "Castle come back! Please, I love you. Come back!"

Just as a nurse rushed into the room, the peaks returned, bleeping across the screen. Castle opened his eyes. "Kate, you're here!" He grabbed her hand, checking for her ring. "And you're my Kate!" He looked around the room at his red-haired daughter and concerned mother. "I'm back. I'm home."

"I'll let the doctor know he's awake," the nurse said leaving the room.

Martha touched Alexis' arm. "Let's give them some privacy."

Kate took Castle's hand. "You really scared us. A flash bomb went off, remember? You hit your head. It looked like you were dreaming."

"Oh Kate, it was more than a dream," Castle told her. "I was in another universe. We'd never met. Mother was a Broadway star but Alexis - ooh. You'd made captain but you never found your mother's killer. Bracken was probably headed for the presidency. Just before the explosion I remember thinking maybe it would have been better if we never met. But Kate, it's so much better this way. That was a terrible world. Ryan hadn't even married Jenny. Whatever has happened. Whatever pain you felt when I was gone. The feelings I have, knowing I caused it and left you at the altar. We need to get past all of it."

Kate stroked his cheek below his shining eyes. "How Castle? How do we do that?"

"We just do," Castle explained, "by knowing we're better, the world is better, if we're together than if we're apart. So Kate Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate wondered if Castle was really quite back. "I already told you I would."

"No. Will you marry me," Castle repeated, "now? No more trying to see if life straightens out or gets easier. We do it now."

"In the hospital?" Kate asked. "Castle we couldn't if we wanted to. The license is expired. We need a new one and I want my dad to walk me down the aisle."

"So I'll call Judge Markway and get a special license. I'll call the pastor. You call your father, grab my mother and Alexis, and we'll all meet in the Hamptons," Castle insisted. "We can get married at the overlook. We don't need anything else and we agreed that the only people we really need at our wedding are you and me, right? We can do it, Kate."

"Castle, are you sure you're up for this?" Kate asked, stroking his forehead. "You just woke up."

Castle gazed lovingly at his bride. "With you at my side, I'm up for anything." Their lips met in a promise soon fulfilled.


	19. Chapter 19

Moment in Time II

Chapter 19

Once Upon A Time in the West

Castle couldn't raise his arms to wave goodbye to Tobias. They had suddenly been restrained by a lasso. He turned to his bride, sweat breaking out on his forehead at the sight of her dress. The white color proclaimed innocence, but the low cut and tightly fitted bodice belied it. She ran her hand suggestively up and down the rope she held. "Hey there, cowboy, where're you off to in such a hurry?"

Castle stared at her in increasing confusion. "Beckett, what are you doing? We're going to miss our flight. You've gotta be in the office by morning."

A knowing smile spread over Kate's face. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. You don't have any personal days left," Castle reminded her regretfully.

"Actually, I kinda do. For our wedding gift Ryan and Esposito have both agreed to give me two of their vacation days each."

Recalling Ryan's and Esposito's angry reaction to their exclusion from the spur of the moment wedding, Castle was baffled. "They did?"

"Yeah, they did," Kate confirmed. "I got the feeling Captain Gates may have made a very strong suggestion."

"She probably wanted to get rid of me for a little while longer," Castle quipped.

Kate smiled. "Well whatever the reason, we now have four days to do whatever - we - want." Kate tugged on the lasso pulling a very willing Castle closer.

Castle gazed at the dusty streets for which Kate had shown little enthusiasm. "And you want to stay here?"

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I want to stay. After all, this is our honeymoon." She leaned upward for a kiss, then pulled back abruptly. "Until we get our island getaway, right?"

"Whatever you want," Castle agreed, "but as much as I like Tobias, if we're staying, no more bunkhouse. We are definitely getting an upgrade."

Castle unlocked the door to the suite the staff at the Diamondback had provided, and swept Kate up in his arms. "You're doing this again, Castle?" she asked.

Castle carried her over the thresh hold, kicked the door shut, and set her on her feet next to the old fashioned but luxurious bed. "The last time was for the case. This time is for us. Hopefully there's no cowboy in the bathroom."

Kate looked up at him with sudden trepidation. "Oh, maybe you better check."

Castle opened the door to a large bath equipped with a huge antique ball and claw bathtub. "No cowboys," he reported, "but Kate you're going to love this."

Kate joined him to look into the room. "Damn, I didn't bring my bubbles. With TSA, I couldn't take the bottle on the plane."

"Oh, I think we can kick up some foam of our own," Castle suggested. "Want to give it a try?"

"You know, Castle, actually I'm starved. Maybe we can go to that old west restaurant they have first? Replenish our energy?"

"I'm all for replenishing our energy," Castle agreed, "but I think with a little encouragement we might get something packed up for a picnic."

Kate stared at Castle aghast. "Seriously? After the fifteen miles we had to walk back from the reservation you want a picnic?"

Castle pointed to the rustic bed. "I thought that might be a good spot. Then we could get to," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "other things."

Kate grinned and grabbed the back of his well filled jeans. "You're on!"

The manager at the Smoking Pistol was more than happy to oblige the honeymooners' request, packing up the special of the day in nubby fabric sacks. Castle spread out the repast on the country style quilt. Kate looked hungrily at the roasted chicken. "Mmmm!"

Castle picked up a drumstick and put it to to her eager lips. "You do love having something savory in your mouth, don't you?"

"Wait and see, Castle," she promised, slowly swirling her tongue over her lips' greasy sheen.

The air whooshed from Castle's lungs and he reached for a swig of beer. "Kate, you're making things hard."

"Castle," she purred, stroking the increasing fullness in his jeans, "if something is getting hard, maybe it just needs a soft place to go."

"The hell with this!" Castle exclaimed, hurriedly clearing the food from the bed. He pulled Kate tightly against his arousal, jerking on the laces that secured her dress. The garment fell away, revealing nothing but skin beneath. His breath came heavily as he feasted on the tender skin of in the hollow below her neck. His hand traced the trail between her breasts, his fingers briefly brushing the scar that marked the time his world had nearly come to an end. Palming the center of her desire, his mouth found the tip of her breast straining for his attention.

Kate moaned, reaching for the buttons on his jeans, now stretched so tightly that the fastenings fought her fingers. Her mouth tasted his salty earthiness and she swallowed the glistening dew drop released by his need.

"Kate," he implored. She brought him to her, sheathing him tightly in the moist softness desperate to receive him. He gasped. "Kate be still a minute, or this will be over way to soon."

Kate drew a deep breath, resting her head against his chest as he gently stroked her back. "Okay, Babe?" she asked softly.

"Kate," he whispered. "I think this is more likely to kill me than the gunfight was, but it will be a wonderful death."

They moved together, Kate letting Castle set the pace as she held him. Suddenly, she could feel the gripping sensation she'd so urgently sought, spreading through her as if a switch had been flipped. She moved faster against him and the waves erupted, coursing through her body. She could hear Castle's expelled breath as her climax triggered his release within her. With a last deep kiss they rode the waves together and lay sated and exhausted in each others' arms.

Castle examined the quilt. "They're going to have to wash this thing. Chicken stains and - other remains of our feast."

"I'm sure the staff is up to the task," Kate offered. "There are lots of worse things to wash off around here."

"Yeah," Castle agreed, "Ryan and Esposito definitely weren't housebroken."

"You are talking about the horses, right?" Kate joked.

"If you say so," Castle replied. "So Mrs. Castle, what do you want to do now?"

"Well Castle, I actually learned some things that might come in handy in the hog-tying class. I think I might want to study a little bit more."

"Kate, you really want to get down in the dirt again?" Castle queried in surprise.

"I think I might get some more insight on taking down the bad guys," Kate replied, "and Castle," Kate added saucily, "if we get dirty rolling around on the ground, we can always take a bath."

Castle grinned. "I'm in."


	20. Chapter 20

Moment in Time II

Chapter 20

Kill Switch

"I hate to interrupt," Castle said, intruding on Esposito's happy reunion with Lanie, "but I have a brilliant idea. How about if we all go to the old haunt and celebrate? Drinks on me."

Never ones to turn down a free drink, Ryan and Esposito readily agreed. The lighting was dim as the group from the 12th walked in, with black and whites prominently posted as the special drink of the night. "Oh, I forgot, it's Night and Day Tales," Castle noted. "The group of aspiring writers that hang out here try to outdo each other with tales of the strange happenings. But the rules say they have to have a happy ending."

"Mr. Castle," a young man called from a crowded booth. "Could you honor us with an opus from the master?'

Castle preened under the praise, running a hand through his hair. He looked inquiringly at Kate and his friends.

"Go ahead," Kate encouraged. "We can always use a happy ending, Castle."

"How about if you all join me in my office downstairs, where there's room for everyone?" Castle suggested. "I'll have Brian bring the drinks down."

The group reassembled in a group of folding chairs around Castle's desk. In the spirit of the gathering, the lights were killed except for a desk lamp illuminating Castle's face.

" _The menacing spears of lightning struck closer and closer to the little plane as sheets of gale driven water battered its fragile wings. Dr. Tommy Sortrell battled with the yoke, desperately trying to keep the Cessna in the air. "Look for a place I can set her down," he urgently instructed Sister Lydia, his nurse on the mercy mission."_

" _Tommy, we've got to get that vaccine in," she worried. "An isolated community like that, they have no place to go to get away from that strain. It will sweep through the population like wildfire. This is our last chance. There's no money for any more of these flights."_

Esposito snorted. "I wonder where he pulled this plot from?"

Lanie put a hand on his arm. "Javi, shhh! Let the man talk."

Castle cleared his throat and continued.

" _You're not telling me anything I don't know," Tommy retorted through clenched teeth. "And Sister, we have bigger problems. If we don't find a place to land, neither one of us will ever make another flight anywhere, unless you're counting the Pearly Gates."_

 _Lydia peered frantically through the darkness. "I can't see anything."_

 _The plane bucked wildly and the screech of torquing metal assaulted their ears. "I can't hold her," Tommy shouted. "Hold on, and now would be a good time for one of those prayers of yours."_

 _The plane descended rapidly through the gloom. Miraculously lights appeared below them, ringing what appeared to be a meadow. "Thank you Father," Lydia murmured._

" _Keep praying, Sister," Tommy urged. "We're not down yet." The plane bounced and skidded against the slick grass before coming to a shuddering stop. "Are you all right Sister?" Tommy asked._

" _Fine, Doctor," she replied. "It looks like God sent us some helping hands."_

 _Tommy stared through the windshield to discover that the meadow was ringed not by lights, but by campfires. Rain no longer pelted the plane. A man in the rough clothes of a woodsman, approached the plane. Tommy opened the door to greet him. "Are you Zuka's messenger?" the man asked._

" _This is a mercy flight bringing emergency vaccine for the Murtaw community up in the hills. Who is Zuka?" Tommy responded in confusion._

" _I know not vaccine or Murtaw," the woodsman replied as baffled as Tommy. "Zuka is all. He sent visions to our holy man of a messenger who would come in a huge bird and would bring the answer to the curse that has fallen on our people. You have appeared. You must be as Zuka promised."_

" _Your people are sick?" Tommy asked._

 _The woodsman nodded. "They see things not there, suffer great pain."_

" _Doctor, wherever we are, we've been sent to help," Lydia declared. "What do they call you?" she asked the woodsman._

 _The man opened his shirt and pointed to a symbol tattooed on his chest. "I am Galt, leader of Zuka's children."_

" _I am Lydia and this is Tommy," Lydia returned. "We are healers. Can you take us to those who've fallen ill?"_

 _Galt signaled for them to follow him to a large enclosure built of rough and hastily hewn logs. Men, women, and children cowered at empty air. Some lay on primitive cots clawing at imaginary insects crawling on their skins. Others moaned at pain in their limbs. Tommy looked from one member of the suffering horde to another. Even in his stint in an emergency room, before settling into a comfortable suburban practice, he had seen nothing like this collection of symptoms. He shook his head at Lydia. "Sister, I have no idea what we're dealing with or what to do."_

 _A woman arrived, laying food on a table before quickly making her retreat. Lydia examined it with sudden realization. "Doctor look at this, it's primitive rye bread. This may be our answer."_

 _Tommy gazed at her questioningly. "How Sister?"_

" _In my mission work I've seen this before. The grain can be infested with fungus."_

 _Tommy caught her train of thought. "Of course, ergot, alkaloid poisoning. These people could be killing themselves with their own food supply."_

 _The light of sunrise was filtering into the crude structure. "Galt," Tommy suggested in unaccustomed words, "this curse may have been visited on your fields. Can you show us the grain you use to make this bread?"_

 _Galt nodded and led the way across the meadow to fields shielded from sight by barriers of foliage. Tommy and Lydia knelt to examine the stalks of grain. The telltale spurs screamed their message of deadly poison. Tommy plucked a stalk. "This is the source of the evil that plagues your people," he explained. "The purple is the sign. You must destroy anything it has touched."_

" _There will not be enough food for my people," Galt protested. "How could Zuka allow this to happen?"_

" _He has sent help," Lydia interjected._

 _Tommy turned to her flabbergasted. "Sister?"_

" _The seed potatoes we were bringing to the Murtaw. They are early season, fast growing. We can leave some of them with Galt."_

" _You're right, Sister," Tommy acknowledged. "Now we just have to figure out how to get the plane back in the air so we can reach the Murtaw."_

" _Zuka sent you here. Zuka's people will help you return," Galt pronounced._

 _Galt led a team of magnificently muscled men to drag the plane to the end of the field, giving Tommy enough room to take off. The sky had cleared except for a shimmer, alien to Tommy's earthly eyes. It looked like a light fog, but was ringed with light, like the entrance to a tunnel. As the Tommy piloted the Cessna upward, it was caught, as if dragged by an airborne riptide, and drawn into the glowing circle. The plane's instrumentation went wild as the plane was guided by an invisible hand. When it emerged, Tommy checked his GPS. "We're on course for Murtaw," he marveled. He consulted his chronometer, still more amazed. "Sister, according to this, it's the same time it was when the storm started." He checked his fuel levels in complete shock. "And we never lost any fuel. It's as if we never landed the plane, as if Zuka's Children never existed."_

 _Lydia released her restraining belt and made her way to the tiny cargo area behind the seats. "It happened Doctor Sortrell. Half the seed potatoes are missing, but all of the vaccine is here. Oh!"_

" _What?" Tommy asked anxiously._

" _This was in with the seed potatoes." Lydia strained to hold up a pouch with both hands. "It's gold, probably enough to fund our flights for the rest of the year."_

" _There's something on the outside of the pouch," Tommy noticed._

" _Dr. Sortrell," Lydia exclaimed in wonder. "It was all real. This is the symbol Galt had on his chest. It's the symbol of Zuka."_

"Cute story, Castle," Lanie commented as the lights were turned on and they sipped their drinks, but how did you know about ergot poisoning?"

Castle gave her an incredulous look. "Salem. They weren't real witches. I think it's pretty well established they believed those girls were witches because of ergot poisoning."

"Wait a minute Castle, you believe in ghosts, Borrowers, and Bigfoot, but you don't believe in witches?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Kate," Castle explained, "I don't believe there were evil witches in Salem, but in my publisher's office, I'm really not sure."


	21. Chapter 21

Moment in Time II

Chapter 21

Last Action Hero

"Hey," Castle greeted Kate as she arrived at the loft, " _Hard Kill_ is ready to go and the wine has breathed. Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Kate asked.

Castle wiggled his eyebrows. "The sexy archaeologist outfit. I found your whip."

"Um no, that isn't what I was doing Castle," Kate admitted. "I was closing up my apartment."

Castle nodded. "Good. Glad you got that done. I'll start the movie. Oooh, you know you may not have an outfit, but I have mine. I got it from the Indestructibles when we - uh - went out to dinner."

"Went out to dinner Castle, really?" Kate asked skeptically. "The same dinner where that slot car got handed to you by a 'concerned citizen'?"

"Kate for all involved I think it's better for both of us if I just say it was an action packed dinner. If you don't know any more, they can't make you say it in court. But anyway, I'll get it," Castle told her, heading for the bedroom. Castle came back grinning, wearing a sleeveless shirt and headband reminiscent of Rambo. "Super cool right?"

Kate put a hand on his sizable bicep. "Yeah Castle. I think those trips to the gym are really paying off. You look buff."

"But you don't look happy." Castle observed. "C'mon Kate, talk to me. What's going on?"

Castle poured two glasses of the red wine he'd had at ready and handed one to Kate as they settled on the couch together. "Alright Castle, remember when you told me you didn't really like my apartment, about the creaky floors and hearing the shower next door?"

"Yeah," Castle recalled.

"Well a lot of great things happened to me in that apartment. I picked just the decorations I wanted. We solved my mother's murder there. When I was on suspension, I slept with you there - a lot. It was special to me and it bothered me that you had such negative feelings about it," Kate confessed.

Castle sighed, putting down his wine and dropping back against the sofa cushions. "Wow! Kate, what I felt about that place had nothing to do with the floors or the thin walls. Like you, it was about what happened there. For starters, you were with Josh there, not a scene I enjoyed picturing, but that wasn't the worst of it. You remember the first time I asked you to back off your mother's murder, for the sake of the people who loved you?"

Kate nodded.

"Well what you didn't know was that I met your father that day. He came to see me, here. He begged me to get you to back off. He didn't want to lose you like he lost your mother. Even though you were with Josh, he thought you cared about me and that I was the only one who could convince you. Montgomery said pretty much the same thing. I asked you as your partner and as your friend. You remember what happened?"

"I asked you what we really were to each other," Kate remembered.

"And how could I know, Kate? When I kissed you to distract Lockwood's guard, I practically melted into the pavement, but you acted as if you didn't feel anything. We were at the point of death together when we were tracking down the dirty bomb. We were as close as two people could be. You admitted that you weren't getting what you wanted, what you needed, from Josh. "But you went to him, not me. I was there for you. He wasn't. But you turned away from me for him. And when we finally did talk - argued really - about what went unsaid, you told me we were through.

"Then again a year later, I told you I loved you for the second time. I begged you not to get yourself killed if my love meant anything to you. But you decided that your war was more important. That apartment was the place where you denied me, denied the value of your own life. Why would I have affection for it, Kate?

"This loft, this has been our place. This is where you came to me, battered, bruised, and soaking wet. You told me you wanted me, just me. This is where we first made love. This is where you made the first mention of loving something about me, even if you didn't finish the thought until you were standing on a bomb. This has been our place, Kate. You were certainly angry enough when Meredith invaded it. But that apartment, it has been your escape route. It's been your sign that you had never fully committed to our being together. Even when we were planning our wedding, you kept it.

"Kate, I've wanted you with me every day, at the precinct and here. We spent so much time knocking down your walls. First it was your mother's death. Then it was the uncertainty of our relationship and the N.Y.P.D. rules against co-workers having one. We got past all that. That apartment was our last wall. I wanted it gone Kate. I wanted us to be one couple with one home. That's why I was so glad when you were ready to say goodbye to it."

Kate stared in bafflement at her husband. "Castle, I had no idea. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you would have resented it, the way you just did Kate, even when I was just talking about floors. Your mother was taken from you and you weren't losing anything else. Do you remember the words you've used with me? You used them over and over: 'me, my life, mine.' You used them when I tried to get you away from you're mother's murder, you used them as an excuse for lying to me about your trip to D.C.. You've held on so tightly to everything, like you did to the pan your Nona cooked eggs in. I had to give you the time and space to let things go. Now - except for the pan - you've done that. Don't expect me not to be happy about it."

"Then I guess," Kate considered, "we have something to celebrate besides you getting to live out your fantasy as an action hero and solving Lance's murder. We have our final step to being a couple."

Are you really ready to celebrate that, Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate picked up the wineglasses they'd left ignored on the coffee table as they spoke. She handed one to Castle. "I really think I am." The crystal chimed as the glasses touched. "To our home, together."


	22. Chapter 22

Moment in Time II

Chapter 22

Bad Santa

Kate bounced over to Castle, smiling broadly. "I've got my draft of the poem for the family Christmas card. Do you want to hear it?"

Castle swallowed, still try to absorb the news he'd just heard from Captain Gates. Determined not to ruin the party for Kate, he forced a smile. "Of course."

Kate squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Okay. _This has been an epic year. Life's been full of joy and tears. Solving crimes and catching killers, just like Castle's famous thrillers. We share our passion every day. As partners go, we're here to stay._ "

"It's great!" Castle exclaimed.

Kate studied the smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Babe. Is something wrong?"

Castle stroked her cheek. "What could be wrong? You're here." He leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Sadness, unseen by his wife, washed over him.

"Okay," Ryan called across the room. "Let's get this baby lit up!"

Castle did his best to put some semblance of joy back on his face and ushered Kate over to the tree. As the lights came on, he watched her happily join Lanie in a dance. Stepping toward the tree, he carefully adjusted the ornaments on its branches, a last task before his farewell.

* * *

As Castle shut the door of the loft, Kate reached up to feel his forehead. "Babe are you feeling all right?"

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Because you're quiet and you're never quiet. You barely even joined in on the Christmas carols and usually you're the most enthusiastic voice in the room. Did something happen?"

Castle sank into the couch, his forearm across his eyes. "Yeah, something happened. I didn't want to spoil the celebration for you. Gates told me that dirt bag McBride was shot when he was being transferred to Central Booking. They don't know who did it, but because of my connection to Dino Scarpella, the D. A. got the wild idea that I might have something to do with it. Somehow he convinced the mayor. I've been banned from working with the N.Y.P.D.. I'm so, so, sorry. I can't be your partner anymore."

Kneeling next to him on the cushions, Kate threw her arms around Castle. "Oh Babe, I'm so sorry too. What are you going to do?"

"Write," Castle answered. "I've got six years worth of material and I've barely used most of it. And you know what else? I'm not going to let it spoil Christmas. This is our first Christmas as husband and wife and it's going to be the most special one ever."

"Sounds like a plan," Kate agreed.

The tree soared in the middle of the room, decorated in bright garlands and every ornament that had ever graced the Castle or Beckett household. Reflections of the thousands of twinkling lights created random spots of color on almost every surface. Castle had added to the attractions of the train and the Christmas village, setting up a full Star Wars tableau beneath the tree with action figures from all the movies. Coltrane flowed soulfully from speakers mounted high on the walls.

Free from classes and work study, Alexis proudly pulled a batch of angel cookies from one of the ovens. She put them on racks until they were cool enough to be decorated and join the dozens already in tins for a trip to a homeless shelter on Christmas day.

Castle hung up the new stocking he'd had made for Kate, a tall police boot with a hidden holster for a tiny gun, a scale model of her back-up. Everything was prepared for Christmas eve. Martha's play was dark for two days, giving her time to make the traditional Castle glug. While Kate finished at the precinct, Castle had done most of dinner on his own. The turkey was browning and the side dishes prepared. Maddy's pastry chef at Q3 had provided a special cake featuring all members of the Castle family plus Jim Beckett. Castle had baked pumpkin and pecan pies himself.

The celebration would begin as soon as Kate returned from the precinct. Castle checked his watch. It was almost time. His throat tightened when the phone rang. Kate's voice was soft and apologetic. "I'm so sorry Babe, we had a body drop. The boys are both off. Karpowski and Bruce went to the scene but Gates is gone, and I need to hold down the fort, at least until the lieutenant from robbery comes in at midnight. You know I really want to be there."

Castle's fingers tightened on the phone. "I know you do," he acknowledged. "I'll wait up for you. Maybe we can hear Santa land on the roof together."

Kate laughed halfheartedly. "Sure. I'll see you later."

Castle couldn't keep from staring at Kate's empty place. He threw his napkin down on the table. "Screw this! We are moving. If Kate can't come to us, we'll go to her. I lost two months of my life. I'm not losing the first Christmas Eve with my wife."

"Dad, you're not allowed to work at the police station anymore," Alexis protested. "Captain Gates will throw you out!"

"She's not there to throw me out," Castle returned. "Besides, I'm not going there to work. I'm just going - we're just going - to spread some Christmas cheer. I'm a taxpayer, a massive taxpayer. I have every right to be there. Let's pack everything up."

Castle happily bore the turkey and Jim Beckett the pies while Alexis and Martha carried stuffing, casseroles, cranberry sauce and gravy. Kate met them as they came off the elevator. "Babe, what in the world?"

"It's Castle's special Christmas delivery service," Castle announced. "We're going to set up in the break room. Join us and invite anyone else up here who's unfortunate enough to be stuck with this shift. There's plenty of food."

Kate surveyed the group of overflowing arms. "That I can believe."

Christmas eve dinner was served up with silver utensils on paper plates. Cops wandered in and out as their duties allowed, with the tacit understanding that no word would leak to Captain Gates. The feast was finally cleaned up at ten o'clock. Castle stayed as the rest of clan returned to the loft.

Kate sat in the lounge with her head on Castle's shoulder, waiting for midnight. "It's not fair," she said. "You had nothing to do with McBride's death. You should be here for more than dinner. I miss my partner."

Castle drew her close. "I miss my partner too. Kate, somehow I'm going to find a way we can work together again."

L.T. Knocked on the door. "Lieutenant's here."

"I guess we can go," Kate said.

Castle consulted his watch. "Right on time. It's Christmas."

As they walked hand in hand to the elevator, Castle looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them. At least now we can do this," he said pulling her in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Castle."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Beckett," she replied mischievously. Let's go home."

"Yeah," Castle agreed with a sudden smile, "We've got cake."


	23. Chapter 23

Moment in Time II

Chapter 23

Castle P.I. I

A Case File of Richard Castle

It had been a hard slough, but I was more than up to the task. The grueling hours at the screen had finally yielded my prize, the vaunted license. Now I was free to open the door that had been slammed in my face, tearing me from the woman of my dreams. All I needed to do was track her down. For that, my police scanner was just the thing.

A body had fallen and would never get up, a babe named Shana Baker. Dollface was there along with her pet dicks Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. My hopes that the M.E. would be Dollface's fulsome friend Lanie Parish were dashed by the presence of Stanley Perlmutter, a man only a corpse could love. With Ryan and Esposito yapping at her heels, Dollface could do little to assist me, playing her role and banning me from the scene. One yapper that had made an exit was Shana's canine fluff ball Sparkles, whose whereabouts were unknown. Not wishing to hinder more pleasurable pursuits with Dollface, I made my exit. I knew Dollface would follow.

Availing myself of the city's grimy but efficient transportation system, I arrived before she made her entrance. I softened the blow with her favorite shot of caffeine jazz. The place was Eastborne School, exclusive domain of the pampered offspring of those clawing their way to the top of the big apple. Dollface and I conducted our interview of one Angela Matthews in uneasy tandem.

Matthews spilled that Shana was the gatekeeper for the privileged playground of the boisterous brats of the high and mighty. Her decisions could raise the ire of some powerful parents. A message from a driven dad in the person of one Brian Whitman was discovered by Esposito who brought it immediately to Dollface's attention.

Excluded from the N.Y.P.D. Whitman interrogation, I was forced to pursue an avenue of my own. Shana, like most dames, had a photo of the object of her affections in her office. Her true love appeared to be the still missing furry companion, Sparkles. I captured the image on my phone. The clue was right before my eyes on the fancy collar. Sparkles had a whiz bang tracker and I wasted no time using it for my own purposes.

Burning through shoe leather, I caught sight of a bearded man carrying my quarry. He appeared nervous and took off when he spied me, but I tracked him down. I attempted to allay his fears by pulling out my hard earned P.I. passport, but the next thing I knew, my eyes were on fire. He'd spooked and emptied a can of pepper spray right in my ruggedly handsome face.

After scrutinizing my paperwork, the author of my agony was all apologies, providing water to quench the flames still assaulting my eyeballs. He identified himself as Jeremy and he had no idea Shana was dead. She'd merely given him sudden notice that she was blowing town and asked him to care for her precious pup.

When the blaze on my face had banked to a slow burn, I decided to breach the walls of Perlmutter's natural habitat, the morgue. Managing to grab the gruesome details of Perlmutter's work on on Shana, I used my powers of deduction to determine that Shana had recently been on an airplane, and with only peanuts and pretzels in her stomach, either a very short or a very hungry flight.

Sometimes it's necessary to apply just the right pressure to the rules, and this was one of those times. Using my investigative and considerable acting skills, I gained entree to Shana's credit information. My intention had been to determine the destination of her flight, but instead I found a charge for lunch with one Nicole Morris, friend and attorney.

I invited Nicole to the offices of Richard Castle investigations for a parlay, when who should come wandering in but Dollface. After facing her wrath that I'd neglected to reveal the existence of my new workplace, I allowed her to horn in on my interview. Nicole revealed that Shana's destination had been Radnor University in Boston. Nicole had become a Nervous Nellie when Shana inquired about Massachusetts statutes regarding manslaughter and murder, wanting nothing more to do with Shana's caper.

When Nicole made her exit, Dollface and I fell into our old ways of trading theory and heat. One thing was clear to both Dollface and me, there was much more to Shana's trip we had yet to uncover. The smoke was rising in the privacy of my office, only to be damped by that eternal bliss blocker, her blaring phone. Dollface left me with an urgent need for more than information.

My only compensation was a dinner with the other gorgeous doll in my life, my daughter Alexis, who came bearing Chinese chow and encouragement. We were sharing what I'd been able to dig out of the social media by careful discernment of Shana's password, when Dollface called. At first I thought she couldn't go a moment more missing my manly voice, but she was after something. To my disgust I could hear Ryan and Esposito urging her to misuse my affections to pump me for my hard earned info. She knew something, but she needed more. I needed more too, in more ways than one. We set a date for a meet at our loft love nest.

Dollface had just poured wine when I arrived. She handed me a glass clearly filled for priming a pump, while the contents of hers would merely wet her lascivious lips. I knew that she clearly had something in mind besides a trip to our king sized padded playground. With her play exposed, we decided on an even exchange, her dish and mine to suss out Shana's mission. She'd visited Radnor to determine how an old boyfriend had met his end, and ended up meeting her own. As we built piece on piece of the story of the old flames, our own ignited, hot enough to scorch sheets and blur minds. At least they blurred mine.

I woke up with Dollface's head on my manly chest and the memory of her in my lower regions. I was hoping for a morning replay, when her plan was blown wide open. The ringing of her phone soon revealed that while I slept, all of Shana's secrets I'd fought to uncover, had been passed to Dollface's loyal lackey Ryan. Dollface took something beautiful we built together and shared it with another man. She had left me to eat dust while the N.Y.P.D. rushed headlong toward closing the case. But I wasn't done. There had to be another way to the answer and I was going to find it. Richard Castle was down but not out.


	24. Chapter 24

Moment in Time II

Chapter 24

Castle P.I. II

My experience honing my literary skills on the school paper came into play. It was clear to my practiced eye the story in Radnor's rag on the death of Shana's squeeze, Jeff Whelan, had been altered. An ad had been been inserted in the gaping maw above the fold, where details of the story should have blared their story from the page. Their was was no contacting the author of the patched piece, it was slyly attributed to staff, but the editor was a known quantity to me from my many appearances in a flammable squawker. Frank Jackson now worked at none other than our hometown daily, The Ledger.

I snagged him outside the downtown offices of the purveyors of news to New York's populace. He was hesitant to spill his guts, but my powers of persuasion prevailed. He broke fifteen years of silence to give me the lowdown. It was explosive. I knew I had to breach the wall the N.Y.P.D. had erected at the 12th and deliver Jackson and his story straight to Dollface.

She couldn't wait to get her arms around my manly frame, even before she eyed my case breaking bonanza. She welcomed me into her steam cabinet for Jackson's confession of his tawdry tale. Though present that night, he hadn't seen the caper go down, but he'd heard the scream when Jeff Whelan took his fatal plunge. He also knew that Jeff Whelan had not been alone when he met his end. A scion of power had been been in the room with him.

The pressure of that power had prevailed. Jackson had changed the story, sticking to the botched and bogus police accounting of the story as an accident. He'd shoved his guilty secret behind him for fifteen years, but when Shana called, it rushed back full bore. Jackson could no longer keep it under wraps. The man in the room with Jeff Whelan that night had been none other than rising political star, Federal Prosecutor Spaulding Elliott. With more guts than brains, Shana had confronted Elliot with her suspicions about his involvement in Whelan's death. Shana had paid the deadly price.

Armed with Jackson's revelations, Dollface was determined to forge a DNA link between Elliott and a cigarette butt found at the scene of Shana's demise, despite Captain Gates' political wariness. Completely ignoring my invaluable assistance in exposing the suspect, the dicks at the 12th barred my potent presence while Dollface laid out her strategy to the iron lady. But I had plans of my own.

I staked out the doting dirt bag as he escorted his daughter to Shana's former domain at Eastborne. I thought I'd hit the jackpot when Elliott tossed his high priced coffee cup in the trash, only to have the jaws of defeat, in the person of Detective Esposito, snatch victory from my grasping hands. But I still still had a path to follow. No one at the N.Y.P.D., not even Dollface, could match my skill at digging up dirt, the more obscure the better. I would know Elliot better than he knew himself before the DNA results ever emerged from the depths of the lab.

With an ear to Elliott's ambitions, the press had been taking careful note of every whiff of gossip to satisfy the lust of the ever ravenous news cycle. A minor detail gained suddenly gained major import. It jumped from my screen grabbing me by the long hairs, the fluffy white kind. I needed Sparkles, and for that, I needed Jeremy.

Dollface was hard into sweating Elliott when I arrived at the 12th with my furry find and his human handler She was just about to slap the cuffs on the protesting prosecutor when I busted in on her party. Elliott may have been tough in a courtroom, but Sparkles laid him out. His sneezing blew the roof off Dollface's case and his hive covered face was a flashing neon sign proclaiming his innocence.

With no gratitude for my prevention of a miscarriage of justice, Captain Gates again gave me the sole of her fashionable footwear. I was dispatched to my office with no ceremony and no clue to further action. We were all after the same thing.- justice. Trouble is, when it came to me, lady justice had different plans. While Dollface and the boys pursued the killer, I'd been kicked to the gutter like yesterday's trash. It just didn't seem fair.

I was pouring out my troubles to two fingers of a well aged friend, when Dollface, came to my door. To my surprise she agreed I'd been handed a raw deal. She clued me in on the major irony. Smoking was a dirty enough habit, but it turned out that sloppy eating revealed the damning butt that would save Elliott's. Traces of barbecue sauce led to a restaurant where a camera had captured Elliot discarding his nicotinic nightmare. It also revealed who retrieved it to fashion a frame and send us all to follow a trail of poisoned bread crumbs to Radnor and Jackson. Dollface showed me a capture from the fateful feed. It was Shana's phony friend and conniving counselor, Nicole Morris. Staring at that face, even more than the scarlet alibi on Elliot's face itched from his savior Sparkles, I itched to see the surprise on it when her wrists were clasped in Dollface's cuffs.

Dollface smiled as she told me my itch was about to be scratched. Morris appeared on my threshold in response to an urgent summons, a summons I never sent. Dollface had saved the honor of the grilling of the barbecue queen for me, a pleasure I had before Morris' wrists were graced with a new pair of bracelets. The fiendish female shyster would be seeing a courtroom from a whole different angle.

Back in the lofty crib of the Castle clan, Dollface and I lifted a glass to the fall of another felon. The red I'd chosen always had an effect on Dollface that led to sweaty sleeplessness of the best kind, but this time she had another prize to present. Her disdain for my new profession had turned to a profusion of pride in my crime solving savvy. She'd bought me a remembrance to mark the occasion of my first closed caper, headgear befitting the genius heretofore only found at 221B Baker Street. The warmth that flowed around my head as I encased it in my newest laurel, continued its journey south. A matching spyglass only turned up the heat. The image of my handsome face beneath the mark of the master detective clearly slid the lever to the top of Dollfaces's thermostat at well. Her lips on mine held the promise of an unforgettable night, and Dollface, she always delivers.


	25. Chapter 25

Moment in Time II

Chapter 25

P.I. Caramba

Dollface had caught a brand new murder, an actress who went my the moniker of Anahita Menendez. My day was duller than day old dishwater. It was 11 in the morning. My phone was quieter than a dead church mouse. My head hurt after hitting the sauce like there was no tomorrow. For all I knew, there was no tomorrow. I was about to pour a smile in my coffee, have a little hair of the dog that bit me when she walked in. She was a Latin beauty and hotter than a jalapeňo. Her name was Sofia Del Cordova. Somehow she was entangled in the Menendez affair, and she had come to procure my services on Dollface's recommendation. Later I would have to show Dollface my gratitude.

Hoping to get my own angle on the case, I questioned Sofia about Menendez, but far from grief stricken, she had a more material loss. Menendez had borrowed Sofia's purse, a diamond encrusted accessory owned not by Sofia, but by designer to the stars, Arthur Radcliffe. If the item was not returned by five P.M. on the morrow, Sofia would be on the hook for a cool half mil. I was her last hope against a future of financial disaster.

I picked up the trail at the opera house, a destination high brow enough for the white gloved Menendez. The place was as empty as a pauper's pockets except for a table stocker named Ronnie. A fan of my many bestsellers and of the steamy good looks of Menendez, he was eager to share what he knew. He knew plenty. If Menendez was an opera fan, her timing and direction were off. She had arrived minutes before the finale and headed not to the performance but to the room where men dare not go - except for this man.

My trail led straight to Dollface, who had found the palace of porcelain and was engaged in pumping Pam, the attendant. Pam was primed to spill events not related to female primping and powdering. Menedez had met with a mysterious middle eastern femme fatale who'd passed her a USB drive. That drive was was in the high priced purse that would be my payoff. Pam couldn't put a name the dame, but believed the woman to be a regular patron of the joint. The helpful attendant would connect Dollface with a manager who might be able to pin the face to a name from her list of the high, mighty, and cultured, but I had no such entree. And as enticing as uncovering the identity of the mysterious messenger might be, it would bring me no closer to closing the file on my own case.

I returned to Ronnie, my previous fountain of information. Ronnie wanted me to throw in more than a few pennies, but spilled that Menendez had been picked up by a white limo, purse still in hand. Then the hammer fell. Ronnie remarked on the smoking hot detective he'd also set on the limo's trail. Dollface was ahead of me again.

I met with Sofia to give her the rundown on what I'd uncovered. She seemed unimpressed by my worn shoe leather and demanded that she be further clued in that evening. Night came too fast and I was no closer to a solution when Dollface knocked on my office door seeking my services, and not in a professional capacity. We were just diving below the surface of matters when Sofia appeared, breathing fire. After Dollface and I had been skewered over the flames, Sofia tried to toss me from the case.

It wasn't going to happen. Richard Castle is no quitter and as hard as Sofia would try to shake me loose, I wasn't going anywhere. That purse was out there and this private dick would hunt it down. Grabbing my laptop, I strutted my stuff for her, uncovering the telltale VIN number that would lead me to the limo and the purse. I was back in the game. I just needed a trace on the number - if I could get Dollface to cooperate.

Dollface was awake and waiting when I arrived at our love nest. I was hoping that her welcome would extend to the little favor I needed, but it was not on her agenda. Dollface's response was a cold as the sheets on my side of the bed.

It was a long lonely night, but in the light of morning I thought of another card to play. A perfect impersonation of Detective Ryan to a clueless clerk at the DMV bought me my ticket to limoland. That's when my luck turned from bad to worse. I didn't find the purse, but a deadly driver found me.

My knife wielding captor wanted answers and I had none. My life with Dollface was passing before my eyes when she burst through the door with her boys Ryan and Esposito. I was free. Ryan and Esposito also freed me from my Knicks floor seats as their ransom for the save.

They had a would be killer, but I still had no purse. It wasn't in the limo; there was only one place left. I returned to Ronnie at the opera house. Under my skillful questioning he revealed that he hadn't actually put his peepers on Menendez entering the limo with the purse. For another contribution to his retirement fund, he let loose that his last view of her had been at the curb. My keen eyes scoped out the only possible hiding place, in a nearby burst of green. The expensive accessory was finally in my hands.

I called Sofia with news of my success and returned to my office to await her arrival. But I couldn't just end the case with the retrieval of the expensive clutch. The USB drive called out begging to share its secrets. I was helpless to resist. As I made haste to transfer the digital data to my laptop, the purse crashed to the hard surface of my desk, shaking loose one of it's shiny baubles. Curious, I examined the jewel, testing it against the surface of my magnifying glass. It left no scratch. Whatever the bag had been encrusted with, they were not diamonds. Sofia had pulled a number on me.

No sooner did I wrap my head around that realization than she came through my door. She wanted the USB drive and she had a gun to ensure she got it. Using all my P.I. skills, I managed to wrest it from her grasp.

I delivered Sofia to Dollface and the boys on a silver platter, despite Esposito's disparagement of my efforts. Unknown to me, the gun had been a prop Sofia had snagged from the set, a fact he sneeringly threw in my ruggedly handsome face. Despite the threat of my imminent demise, I'd boldly made the collar.

Interrogation revealed that the USB drive was the key, a hundred million dollar key, to a business deal due to go south by Sofia's five P.M. deadline, if she didn't use it. It also revealed that my client, though devious, was not deadly. She was not Sofia's killer, but the hundred million dollar deal was the lead we needed to lay bare who was.

It all traced back to Spanish soaps, the story being as soapy as they come. Ana Menendez and Sofia Del Cordova had made a deal with our mystery woman, Layla Nazif, to expand the reach of their feminine power with the first Latin American, all female driven network. Unfortunately for the future filmic moguls, the owner of Santos Desperadas had bugged Sofia's trailer and discovered the plan. Realizing that the loss of his top stars to another network would spell his financial ruin, he sought to kill the deal by killing Ana. Dollface and the boys delivered him to a ruin more permanent.

Dollface and I blew the precinct like peas in a pod. As the sun set over the mean streets of the naked city, I could feel my luck was about to change. The killer was caught, my case was closed, and hanging on my arm was the dame of my dreams. Now I just had to collect my fee from Sofia - and my personal payoff from Dollface.


	26. Chapter 26

Moment in Time II

Chapter 26

I Witness I

Worried and antsy for Castle to return, Kate grabbed anxiously at the ringing phone. "Hey, are you on your way home?"

"Castle's voice fought the static on the failing connection. "Kate, he killed her. He killed her – he..." The signal was gone. "Kate can you hear me? Damn it!"

Castle drove further down the road in pursuit of the man who had just dragged a bloody Eva Fairchild from her home. The car was parked in the shadows along the dark road. Castle pulled up behind it, grabbing his flashlight and cautiously approaching. Castle's beam illuminated a seat splashed with blood, but the doors resisted his efforts to enter the car. A crackling of branches drew Castle's attention, pulling him into the gloom of the woods. He never saw the blow coming, falling heavily to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Castle," Kate called, kneeling beside her husband.

Castle groaned, reaching for the sore spot on the back of his head as his eyes tried to focus. "Kate, how did you get here?"

"Castle, you reported a murder. When I couldn't reach you, I called the locals and used the locator on your car to track you. It's parked about a hundred yards away on an access road. We searched the woods for you." Castle struggled to get up. "Whoa. Just a wait a second, the E.M.T.s are on their way."

Castle pushed up on his elbows. "It's all right Kate. When have you ever seen a P.I. show where the protagonist doesn't get knocked out at least once an episode?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "This isn't TV Castle. Let them look you over and then we'll try to figure out what's going on."

Castle felt his head gingerly. "I wouldn't mind an ice pack lovingly applied by the girl of my dreams."

Kate laughed at the very Castle turn of phrase. "Yeah Castle, I'm sure the E.M.T.'s will have one - the ice pack, not the girl of your dreams."

"Well I'm looking at her." He rubbed his eyes. "Actually two of you."

* * *

Castle sighed as he went over his statement again, his head pounding more with every repetition. "Detective Neely, as I already told you, I followed Cole Whitfield out here. He must have knocked me out, because when I came to, you were all here and he wasn't.

"And why did you go to his house in the first place?" the Westchester opposite number of Beckett probed.

"To give the photos to Eva," Castle explained for the third time. "That's when I heard the screaming and I saw him dragging her body through the kitchen. Before I could do anything he drove off with her."

Neely consulted her notes. "Mr. Castle, it says here you only got your PI license a month ago."

"Yes. So?" Castle responded impatiently.

"So are you sure about what you saw?" Neely questioned skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure!" Castle retorted.

"Detective," Kate inserted, "Castle has been working on cases with the N.Y.P.D. for almost seven years. If he says it happened, it did."

"Detective," Castle insisted, "I'm not making this up. The Whitfield house is a crime scene. If we go to that kitchen we will find blood, Eva's blood."

Cole Whitfield opened the door to Detective Neely's knock. She displayed her badge. "I'm Detective Neely. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "Come on in. So, what is this all about? What can I do for you folks?"

Neely ignored his question. "Mr. Whitfield, is your wife, Eva, home?"

Cole hesitated. "No. Why?"

"Do you know where she is?" Neely continued.

"No, I don't. I got home about twenty minutes ago, found this lovely note from Eva," Cole told Neely, handing her a slip of paper. "She figured out I'm having an affair and she left me."

"She left him." Castle whispered to Kate. "I can't believe this guy. He forged that note."

"I can't even get in touch with her," Cole added. "I tried texting her, I tried calling her. The phone just goes straight to voicemail."

Neely handed the note to Kate who continued the questioning. "Do you drive a black Model S?"

"No, that's – that's Eva's car. Has something happened to Eva?" Cole asked.

"We're not quite sure," Neely responded. "But you're saying you only got home twenty minutes ago?"

"Uh, yeah, right," Cole confirmed, "around nine thirty."

"And where were you at seven forty-five tonight?" Kate asked.

"I was, um, I was still in city," Cole stuttered. "I was still at work. You know what?" he asked holding up his glass, "I – I think I need a refill. Excuse me."

"He's lying," Castle asserted as Cole hurried away. "He's lying about everything."

"If you're right," Neely offered, "there should be blood evidence in the kitchen."

Castle crouched on the clean floor of the Whitfield's kitchen, trying to keep his balance while his head spun. "It was here. It happened right here. He must have cleaned it up. Why else would he invite us so freely into his house?"

Neely scanned the area with her UV light. "If he did, he did a hell of a good job of it. UV shows no sign of residue."

Kate put a hand on Castle's shoulder as he struggled to his feet. "Castle..."

"Kate, I know what I saw," he insisted, pointing to a glowing spot on the edge of the counter. "There, there! See, I knew it!

"Knew what?" Cole demanded entering the kitchen. "What is going on?"

"Sir, there's blood residue here," Neely informed him.

"Mr. Whitfield," Kate inquired, "do you know where this came from?"

"Yes. My wife is a klutz," Cole answered angrily. "She broke a jar, cut her hand cleaning it up. Bled everywhere until she finally bandaged it. Why – why are you looking for blood residue? Are you suggesting I did something to my wife?"

"No, we're not suggesting, Mr. Whitfield," Castle told him pointing at the blood spot.

"Get out. Get out of my house!" Cole demanded furiously. "Get out. Now!"

Kate caught Castle's elbow as he tripped on his way out. "Babe, I'm taking you home. We can send someone for your car."

* * *

Kate found Castle staring out the window of the loft at the streaks beginning to color the sky. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Never really fell asleep. Couldn't get the case out of what's left of my head," Castle admitted. "He probably came home, saw that Eva was about to leave him, and killed her in a fit of rage. I told her everything was going to be all right. I promised her."

Kate nestled into his neck. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Have you heard from Detective Neely?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded. "There was an email on my phone when I woke up. She said that search teams didn't find anything in the woods."

Castle scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Yeah, that's because Cole knew he couldn't leave her out there, not once I was on to him. So he put her back in the car, dumped it and the body someplace else."

Castle sank down the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Kate slid next to him. "Westchester's got a BOLO out on Eva's car and they've flagged her credit cards."

"Have they pinged her cell phone?" asked, without looking up.

"They tried. But it's either off or dead," Kate said softly.

Castle stretched backwards, rubbing at the still aching spot on his head."I'm going to go with dead. What about Cole's alibi?"

"You were right. He wasn't at work," Kate reported. "His business partner said that he left at six P.M., not at eight."

"Plenty of time to get back to Westchester by seven forty-five," Castle noted.

"But when Detective Neely confronted him about it he revised his story," Kate continued. "He said he was with his mistress, Taylor McKinley, that woman you took pictures of, until eight P.M..

Castle got up, staggering a moment until he caught his balance. "We need to talk to her."

"Babe, I don't have any jurisdiction" Kate reminded him. "This isn't my case."

"Yes, but it's my case," Castle insisted. "Eva hired me. She was my friend. And he killed her right in front of me."

Kate took his hand. "Okay. I'll talk to the mistress. But just me. Not you. You're too close to this, okay? And you're barely standing up. Try to get some rest. Alexis is here. Let her take care of you. C'mon." She led him to bed and tucked the comforter around him. "I'll let you know if I find out anything." Lightly kissing his lips, Kate left to get ready to work.


	27. Chapter 27

Moment in Time II

Chapter 27

I Witness II

Taylor McKinley lounged in her seat at the table opposite Kate. "So? We had an affair and his wife left. What's the big deal? That stuff happens every day."

"Except wives don't go missing every day." Kate pointed out

"It's a little soon to say she's missing, isn't it?" Taylor suggested. "I'm sure she'll be back."

"Ms. McKinley, how long have you known Mr. Whitfield?" Kate queried.

"Since he started my yoga class a year ago," Taylor replied casually.

"And when did the affair begin?" Kate continued.

"About a week later." Taylor regarded Kate's look of disapproval. "What? He's hot - and rich."

"So's Castle," Kate thought to herself, "and it took me four years." She wondered how her husband was doing and decided to call Alexis as soon as she finished her questioning of Taylor. "What time did he come to your apartment last night?" she continued.

"Like I told the other Detective," Taylor replied impatiently, "he showed up right around six and he left just after eight."

"So the two of you were in the apartment the whole time?" Kate prompted.

Taylor was clearly annoyed. "Yep. Now if that's all, Detective, I have things to do before my classes this afternoon."

As she watched Taylor head for the elevator, Kate reached for her phone, but it rang before she could make a call. "Kate," Alexis reported worriedly, "Dad's car was dropped at the loft and I couldn't stop him. He took off. I think he's going back to Westchester."

"Dammit Castle," Kate muttered under hear breath. "Alright, don't worry. I'll find him, Alexis."

Castle watched through binoculars as Cole Whitfield hauled trash bags to his car. "What's in the bags, Cole?" he muttered to himself, "and where are you taking them?"

Cole looked around and Castle ducked hurriedly to avoid being spotted, a spell of dizziness hitting him as he crouched. When he looked up again, Cole was gone. Cole's voice sounded from behind him. "What the hell are you doing? You accuse me of murder then you come stalking around my home? What the hell is you damage, man?"

"What – my damage?" Castle returned incredulously. "I'm not the one who killed my wife."

"You're insane, you know that?" Cole retorted. "Eva's alive. She just called me twenty minutes ago."

"You're a liar," Castle accused.

"Yeah, I wish. Because she told me to go screw myself and that she cleaned out our joint bank accounts." Cole stared at Castle's unbelieving face. "Yeah, you don't believe me? You can check with my bank. While you guys were searching my house the bitch stole seven point four million dollars from me."

Detective Neely pulled up and got out of her car. "Mr. Whitfield? Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Cole spit out. "This man is harassing me." Cole turned to Castle. "Hey, you'll never prove a thing."

Cole stalked back to his house as Neely turned disapprovingly to Castle. "Mr Castle..."

"He..." Castle began to protest as Kate brought her car to a quick stop behind Neely's.

Kate jumped out. "Detective Neely, I can deal with this."

"Detective Beckett, get him out of here before Whitfield presses charges - or I do," Neely responded.

Kate watched Neely drive off. "Castle, you shouldn't be here. You probably shouldn't even be driving. What the hell were you thinking?"

"You saw him last night." Castle protested. "He's cocky. What do all cocky men do?"

Kate fixed him with her gaze. "Make mistakes."

"Exactly," Castle agreed before reading Kate's expression. "Wait, you're talking about me now, aren't you?"

"You're the only witness and you are ruining your credibility. You know you scared Alexis to death - and me."

Castle cupped her cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Alexis too, but I'm just trying to find some proof."

"Right now the proof lies with Cole," Kate declared. "Espo says that Eve's phone records confirm a call to Cole at nine thirty-five this morning. And there's also that seven point four million dollar transfer to a Swiss bank account last night."

"Yes! He's creating reasonable doubt." Castle rebutted. "Building the narrative that she stole from him, that she's on the run. That's why we can't find the body. That's his plan. Kate I just saw him put trash bags in his car. He could be disposing of evidence."

"Look Babe," Kate reasoned, "Even if we broke into his car and found some, he could claim you planted it as part of your delusion. Neely already thinks you're hallucinating. I'm going to call Alexis and tell her you're all right and I'm going to follow you back to the city. We can drop your car at the loft and I'll take you to the precinct where I can keep an eye on you. If there's something else to find, we'll find it. But right now we have nothing."

Castle sat with his elbow on Kate's desk and his head propped in his hand. "Yo," Esposito called, coming into the bullpen, "just got back from the mistress' apartment building. No one remembers seeing Whitfield at all last night."

Castle looked up excitedly."Proving he wasn't there!"

"Proving that no one saw him," Kate corrected. "Without a body we're going to need something more solid than that."

"If we'd looked in the trunk of that car, we might have something," Castle complained.

Ryan approached Kate's desk. "Hey, guess what? Turns out Whitfield was married before, in Los Angeles, to Mallory Whitfield." Ryan handed Kate a photograph of an attractive woman. "She had an inheritance worth several million dollars."

"Had?" Esposito questioned.

"Yeah," Ryan confirmed. "She died in a hiking accident in Angeles National Forrest, fell into a ravine. Guess who the only witness was?"

"Her husband, Cole," Kate guessed.

Ryan touched his nose and nodded. "The cops tried to make a murder case against him, but he had all the answers. They could never make any of the charges stick. Her entire estate went to Cole, which he used to start his business and build his fortune."

Castle got up and walked smugly to the murder board. "So I was right all along. He got away with it before and now he's trying to do it again. This is no crime of passion. He planned the whole thing."

Kate added the photo of Mallory Whitfield to the murder board. "So, Cole's first wife dies suspiciously and then the second one disappears."

"No way that's a coincidence," Ryan declared. "This guy's a black widow, or rather, black widower."

"Only this time there's no body," Castle pointed out, throwing a look at Kate. "He's trying to create the illusion that Eva's still alive."

"Yeah, and he's going to some major trouble to make that illusion seem real," Esposito added. "Castle, you said that Cole Whitfield was at home in Westchester this morning, right?"

Castle nodded, then pressed on his temples as his head swam. "That's right. He never left."

Kate touched his arm. "You okay, Babe?"

"Better all the time," Castle responded. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Maybe," Esposito cautioned. "I just got the data back from Eva's phone. The call to Cole pinged off a tower in Manhattan."

"He must have had someone use Eva's phone to make that call," Ryan proposed. "He's got an accomplice."

"And whoever it is made that call somewhere near thirty-first and fourth," Esposito added.

"Wait!" Castle exclaimed. "That's where I took the photos I was bringing to Eva. Cole's mistress, Taylor, lives on that block."

"If Taylor lied about his alibi, she might have made that phone call," Kate mused. "I need to talk to her again."

Castle grudgingly watched with Ryan from observation as Kate re-questioned Taylor alone. "I already answered all your questions," Taylor protested.

"And now I have more," Kate informed her, "because new information has come to light."

"What new information?" Taylor demanded.

"Before we get to that," Kate dodged, "I'd like to revisit something that you said at our last meeting. You said that Cole was at your apartment between six and eight last night. Are you still saying that now?"

"Yep," Taylor answered flippantly.

"None of your neighbors saw him," Kate stated.

Taylor shrugged. "Well, he's very discreet."

"Did he tell you to say he was at your apartment?" Kate pushed.

"No." Taylor replied.

Kate pressed further. "Did he ask you to call him from someone else' cellphone?"

The door to interrogation opened, and a woman walked in, giving Taylor no chance to answer.

"Taylor, don't say another word," she ordered before turning to Kate. "Aubrey Haskins, attorney for Miss McKinley."

Taylor looked at the woman, confused. "Wait, who are you?"

"It's okay," Aubrey assured her. "Cole sent me. I'm general counsel for his company. Just let me do the talking."

Kate ignored the presence of the attorney. "Taylor, listen to me. If you provided a false alibi, that makes you an accomplice. That means jail."

"Accomplice to what, exactly?" Aubrey inquired.

"The murder of Eva Whitfield," Kate responded.

Taylor looked at Kate, even more confused. "Eva's not dead. Cole spoke with her this morning."

"Or he spoke to someone using her cell phone," Kate proposed. "That call pinged off of a tower right next to your apartment building at nine thirty-five A.M..

"Wait, are you accusing me of making that call?" Taylor asked. "I was at work at nine thirty-five, at the yoga studio."

Kate shook her head. "Taylor, I've got your schedule. You don't work in the mornings."

"No, but I got called in to cover for another instructor who was sick," Taylor explained. "I was there from nine-thirty to eleven. You can check that."

"We're done here, Detective." Aubrey announced heading for the door. Taylor looked at the lawyer, still puzzled, but followed her out.

"That was a crafty move," Castle observed as Kate joined him and Ryan. "Cole sent his in-house lawyer to silence his girlfriend. He's keeping this thing contained, in the family."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, "but now that Taylor's lawyered up how are we going to break her?"

"By digging into her story," Kate offered. "I'll call her work, check into her alibi. But," she added looking at Castle, "Babe, I'm taking you home first, and this time you're going to stay there. I can make my calls from the loft. You're going to rest and stay out of trouble if I have to sit on you."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Castle asked, "Cause if it was, I'm going to make sure you make good on it."

Kate couldn't help laughing. "You're on, Castle. Let's go."

Kate sat at the edge of the bed where she'd confined Castle and finished her call. "The manager at the yoga studio confirms Taylor's alibi."

"She's lying," Castle asserted. "Cole got to her, bribed her somehow.

Kate put a hand on his shoulder. "No Babe. There were thirty people in Taylor's class. He couldn't have bribed all of them."

Castle sat up in sudden realization. "Kate, I've been played, and masterfully. We've got this all wrong."


	28. Chapter 28

Moment in Time II

Chapter 28

I Witness III

"Castle, what are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"If it wasn't Taylor, someone wants us to believe it was Taylor, which we would've, if she didn't get called into work. But Taylor getting called into work is the one thing the person behind this couldn't have foreseen," Castle mused.

"That person being Cole," Kate added.

"No," Castle declared.

Kate looked down at him, baffled. "No?"

"No, Kate, the murder was staged. This whole thing, it's a work of fiction. It's a – it's a Hitchcock movie with me cast as the witness. I'm Jimmy Stewart in _Vertigo_. The reason we haven't found a body is because there is no body. Eva's still alive."

Kate gazed at her husband doubtfully. "Eva's alive? Castle, that's not what you believed a moment ago."

"It didn't hit me until just now," Castle explained ruefully. "Eva is the one person who would want Cole to look like a murderer and his mistress an accomplice."

Kate was becoming increasingly concerned about her husband's lucidity. "You saw Cole kill Eva. I mean, you did, didn't you? When you called from the car, you told me he killed her. That was before you got hit. You couldn't have imagined it."

Castle shook his head in disgust. "She played the old Faircroft class clown as a patsy. I saw what she wanted me to see. That's why she wanted me to drop off the photos that night. Eva's been behind this from the start and I'm the gullible novice PI that fell for it. Eva wanted more than just out of the marriage. She wanted Cole to suffer. She set him up. He swore that she called him because she did. She also transferred the seven point four million to the Swiss bank account. It's her walking away money. I am telling you Kate, I am right about this."

Kate's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Beckett. When? Okay, thanks." Kate slowly put the phone away. "Castle, I'm sorry, but..."

"No, Kate," Castle interrupted. "I know it sounds crazy. But Eva is still alive."

Kate reached over to stroke his hair. "No Babe, I know you want her to be, she's not. They found her body in the Hudson. Eva's dead."

"I need to go to the morgue and see," Castle insisted.

Kate sighed. "Alright, but I'm going to have Lanie check you out and if she sees a problem you're coming back here immediately."

"If that's what it takes for you to let me out of here," Castle agreed. "There's no way Eva is really dead," Castle declared again as he and Kate walked into the morgue. "In a classic Hitchcock-ian twist, it won't be her body. Mark my words." Castle gazed at the body on the table. "Whoa. She looks just like Eva."

Lanie looked up from her work, at the sound of Castle's voice. "That's because it is Eva. Her prints match. This is your girl."

"No, it can't be," Castle protested.

"I checked her dental records, too, Castle," Lanie added. "It's her. I wish I could tell you it wasn't."

"I take it the cause of death is blunt force trauma?" Kate queried.

Lanie nodded. "It looks like a massive skull fracture in the parietal region. But she just came in, so I've only done a preliminary exam. Once I finish my autopsy I'll give you a call."

"Speaking of blunt force trauma, can you look at Castle?" Kate requested. "He's still a little strange."

"And how is that different?" Lanie asked, picking up a small flashlight and checking Castle's eyes. "His pupils look okay. Has he been thinking straight? Then again, how could you tell? Look Castle, try not to get hit again, okay? I don't want my best friend married to a guy with a head full of jello."

"Roger that," Castle agreed.

As he and Kate left Castle looked back over his shoulder at Eva's body.

"Castle, I'm sorry about your friend," Kate said softly.

"Yeah, me too," Castle agreed.

"But listen," Kate added, "now that we have a body maybe that will give us some leverage. All the claims about Eva being alive are bogus. We can go after Taylor again."

Castle nodded silently.

* * *

The doors on the elevator in Taylor's building opened bringing her face to face with Kate.

"Oh, not again," she sighed.

"Taylor, we need to talk," Kate told her.

Taylor tried to push past Kate. "My lawyer said not to speak with you."

"Then just listen," Kate said as Castle blocked Taylor's path. "Eva is dead. Her body is in the morgue."

Taylor's flippant attitude dropped like a cloak. "Oh my God!"

"Taylor," Beckett told her softly, "If you want to stay out of prison, now's the time to tell us the truth."

* * *

Cole glared at Kate across the table as he sat with Aubrey Haskins in interrogation. Castle watched grudgingly from observation, knowing Kate would be in trouble with Gates if his presence appeared in the record.

"Ms. Haskins," Kate began with unfelt cordiality, "welcome back. You seem to be representing everyone in this matter."

"Before we begin," Aubrey clarified, "Mr. Whitfield is here only because you said you have information on his wife's whereabouts."

Kate ignored the lawyer's comment. "Cole, you said that you spoke with Eva this morning. What did she say?"

"She said it was over and that she was leaving town," Cole replied.

"Detective" Aubrey interrupted, "did you find Mrs. Whitfield or not?"

Kate slid a photo of Eva Whitfield in the morgue across the table to Cole. "Oh, we found her. She was floating in the Hudson. She'd been murdered - by you."

"That's a lie!" Cole protested. "What, are you buying into your pet P.I.'s delusion?"

Castle curled his hand into a fist but managed to avoid banging it against the glass.

"Taylor gave you up," Beckett informed Cole. "She said that you weren't with her last night."

"You spoke to my client without me?" Aubrey demanded angrily.

"She waived her right," Beckett replied sharply before turning back to Cole. "Mr. Whitfield, if you weren't with Taylor last night then where were you?"

"Don't answer that!" Aubrey ordered before turning to Kate. "Are you pressing charges?"

"Inevitably, yeah," Kate responded.

"Cole, let's go," Aubrey ordered her client.

Cole followed Aubrey out of the room as Castle rushed over from observation and grabbed Cole's arm.

"I know you did it," Castle gritted out.

"Do not speak to my client!" Aubrey commanded.

Castle ignored the attorney. "You killed her. I saw you."

Kate grabbed Castle's arm. "Castle, it's all right. We'll get him."

"Detective, what the hell kind of precinct is this?" Aubrey demanded angrily.

"Just take your client home," Kate counseled. "We'll be coming back for him soon enough."

Aubrey grabbed Cole and led him away.

"Castle, what was that?" Kate asked. "She could report that. It could get back to Gates.

"I know," Castle agreed, "I'm sorry."

"Just try to calm down. Hey look, Lanie said you might have some trouble controlling your moods for awhile. Speaking of whom," she added, looking at the screen of her buzzing phone, "she has something for us."

Kate brought Castle with her back to the morgue. "Lanie, what've you got?"

Lanie raised Eva's hand. "During the autopsy I discovered that Eva's fingernail on her left index finger had been split down the middle. Wedged in that crack were these three hairs." Lanie handed Kate a photograph.

"Those hairs must have gotten transferred during the struggle," Kate surmised. "Lanie, how fast can you test them? Cole's DNA is still on file from when he was suspected of murdering his first wife."

"I already ran them and they're a match," Lanie announced. "Cole Whitfield is your man."

Castle drew a deep breath. "Finally."

* * *

Kate drove Castle to Westchester where they met Detective Neely and a uniformed Officer Kemp at the Whitfield house. Cole's SUV was parked in the driveway. Kemp banged on the door announcing them. "Mr. Whitfield, we have a warrant for your arrest."

There was no answer. Kemp and Neely tried several doors before Kate pushed open the door of the sunroom. Kate, Neely, and Kemp entered, guns drawn, with Castle behind them.

"Mr. Whitfield?" Neely called out, "show yourself. Let's not make it harder than it has to be."

Beckett began a circuit of the house with Castle at her back. Castle gasped, looking upward at a hanging Cole Whitfield.

* * *

"Are you doing okay?" Kate asked Castle, rubbing his shoulders as he sat staring into space at his desk in the loft.

Castle reached back to take her hand. "I just never thought the story would end like this."

"Yeah, I bet Cole didn't, either," Kate offered.

Castle shook his head. "Yeah, but suicide? He just didn't seem the type. What did the M.E. in Westchester say?"

"That it looks like he wrapped the cord around his neck and stepped off the balcony. Look, I'm sorry. I know that this isn't how you wanted it to end, but it's over now. You should try to get some rest. We both should." Kate pulled on his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Castle sat upright in bed next to his sleeping wife. "Kate, are you still awake?" he whispered.

Kate stirred muzzily. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"It just doesn't make sense," Castle asserted. "Why would a guy like Cole commit suicide?"

"Because a guy like Cole didn't think he could face going to prison," Kate answered.

Castle pressed his lips together. "No. As wealthy and connected as he was, would he have even gone to prison? The case against him was circumstantial. He could have beaten it in court. Eva was his wife. She could have gotten those hairs in her nail anytime. And why would someone drive all the way from Westchester to dump a body in the Hudson? He was surrounded by woods. He could have hidden it anywhere. The body wasn't cut up. It couldn't have been in the bags I saw him put in his car. They were a red herring. There's something we're not seeing."

Kate turned to him, touching his face. "Babe, I know this was hard, but the case is over. You've stop chasing the mice in your head."

"What if they'll lead me to the truth?" Castle asked.

Kate cuddled into his shoulder. "Then try to get some sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning."

Castle pulled her close. "I'll try."


	29. Chapter 29

Moment in Time II

Chapter 29

I Witness IV

Kate woke up to chilly sheets where Castle should have been. A note was propped against a vase on the bedside table. "Woke up early and went to the office. Can you meet me?"

Kate pushed through the door of Castle's office. "Castle? Hey. I brought you some coffee on my way to – wow!"

Kate stared at Castle who was intently studying a giant board had filled with photographs and colored strings. "What is this?"

"A time line," Castle replied, reaching out a hand for coffee. "Eva is red, Cole is green, and Taylor is blue."

"A time line for a case that's closed?" Kate asked.

Castle shook his head. "No Kate, it isn't.. Cole didn't kill himself."

Kate put a hand on his back as he pored over his postings. "Based on what?"

"Based on his personality," Castle responded. "Cole is cocky. He's entitled. He's far too much of a narcissist to commit suicide, so if he didn't kill himself that means he was murdered."

"Castle, that's a pretty big 'if'," Kate cautioned.

Castle was unswayed. "It changes everything. Because if Cole didn't kill himself it follows that he didn't murder Eva. Someone else did. That's why it was staged to look like a suicide: so the police would conclude that he was the guilty party."

"Then whoever killed Cole also killed Eva. And who would that be?" Kate queried doubtfully.

Castle turned from the board. "The man I saw attacking her. Whoever hit me in the woods. He wanted me to believe he was Cole. It was just all theater."

"Okay, Castle," Kate allowed, "let's say for a second that someone snuck into the house disguised as Cole and attacked Eva. How could they possibly know that you were going to be there to witness it?"

Castle sighed sadly. "Well, he had to have been in on it with Eva."

"But Castle," Kate objected, "If Eva was part of the setup, then why is she in the morgue?"

"Because," Castle replied, triumphantly handing Kate a file, "in classic Hitchcock fashion, her co-conspirator doubled crossed her."

Kate opened the file. "The Articles of Incorporation for Whitfield and Galloway," she noted. "Cole's company?"

Castle nodded enthusiastically. "It took me two boxes of cronuts to get that out of the county clerk's office. See, Cole and his partner, Scott Galloway, were in business together. But in that document it says if anything happens to one of them the other one gains control of the company."

Are you suggesting that Scott Galloway was Eva's co-conspirator?" Kate asked.

Castle opened his laptop. "Listen to the recording I made at their lunch. That first voice is Scott. He's urging Cole to sell the company. But Cole refuses. They were getting a major offer to buy out their firm, an offer that Cole was against."

Kate listened and nodded her agreement.

"So I did a credit check on Scott Galloway," Castle continued. "He was in massive debt. A buyout would have fixed all that. But in order for that to happen, he needed control of the company. Eva wanted out of her marriage and she wanted Cole punished. So they teamed up to take Cole out of the picture."

"Castle," Kate pointed out, "there's no evidence that supports this."

"It was Scott Galloway," Castle insisted. "It has to be. Kate, will you please just check Scott's alibi? Would you do that for me?"

"I will," Kate agreed. "But listen to me. Eva was your friend. She came here, to this very office, and asked for your help and now she's dead and you feel responsible and that can make you see ghosts."

* * *

Castle slept fitfully with his head on his desk in his office. Finally, after starting awake for the third time, he picked up the phone to call Kate.

"Hey," Kate answered, "I was just about to call you."

Castle rubbed his eyes wearily."Listen, I've been thinking about it. And with the benefit of hindsight, you're right. I can see how I might have tumbled down the rabbit hole. Scott Galloway probably has nothing to do with this."

"No, he doesn't. His alibi checks out. But you were right, Castle. We found proof that Cole didn't kill Eva. And I know who did. Can you meet me at the precinct?"

Castle sprang from his chair. "On my way."

Kate handed Castle a coffee as he headed to the bullpen from the elevator. "Scott Galloway is in the clear," she reiterated. "At seven forty-five, when Eva was supposedly attacked, he was at his son's basketball game."

Castle put his coffee on her desk, untouched. "You said you had proof that Cole didn't kill Eva. What is it?"

Esposito joined them as they faced the murder board. "Your theory about Scott didn't pan out, but we did due diligence, looked at other people in Cole's life." He clipped a photo to the board. "That's when we found this."

"Is that Cole's SUV?" Castle asked.

"It is," Kate confirmed. "Street cams show that Cole was in this house, which is in Scarsdale, from six to eight P.M..

"Therefore, Ryan added, joining the group, "Cole could not have been the man that you saw attack Eva."

"And here's another fun fact," Esposito added, "Cole visited that house on a regular basis between six and eight P.M..

"Whose house is that?" Castle asked.

Kate clipped another photo to the board. "Robert James. One of the other executives at Whitfield and Galloway."

Castle nodded. "You heard him on my recording, Beckett. He was at the lunch. But what was Cole doing at Robert James' house?"

Ryan smirked. "Well, he wasn't there to see Robert James. Turns out, he always works late at the office. But Mrs. James was there."

"Are you kidding?" Castle exclaimed staring incredulously at the board. "Cole was having a second affair with his colleague's wife? That's why he lied about it that night?"

Kate nodded. "James' wife confirmed it. She was pretty broken up about Cole's death. But she didn't think anyone knew about the affair."

Castle closed his eyes, picturing the figure he'd seen attack Eva Whitfield. "Can we put Robert James near the Whitfield house that night?"

Kate touched his arm "Yeah, Babe. We can."

* * *

Robert James fidgeted nervously in his seat in interrogation. Kate smiled disarmingly. "Mr. James, thank you so much for coming in."

James nodded. "Of course. Though I'm not quite sure how I can help you."

"Well, you can start by telling me where you were two nights ago at eight P.M..

"Well, I work late. I was at the office," James asserted.

Kate held a photograph in front of his face. "No. You weren't. In fact, this is you at a tollbooth at seven P.M., heading to Cole's house in Westchester. Kate laid the photo on the table and stared coldly in James' eyes. "There is no need for lying here. When Eva found out that Cole was sleeping with your wife she came to you with a plan."

James' eyes flashed angrily. "Yes. The man looked me in the eye every day and then he went to my home, to my wife? He deserved what he got."

"So you staged the attacked on Eva in her house," Kate prompted.

"Yes," James spat out angrily. "So that dumb ass PI Eva dug up would see it and the trail would lead the police straight to Cole. It was all for show, of course. Cole gets arrested, Eva gets his money and disappears."

"So how did Eva end up dead?" Kate questioned.

James shrugged. "I – I don't know. I spoke to her the next morning. Eva was stressed out, regretful. She said the plan was never her idea in the first place."

"Who's plan was it?" Kate asked skeptically.

"I don't know," James claimed. "But – but she was having second thoughts about seeing Cole convicted for her murder and she was thinking about coming forward."

"And that would have ruined you, which is why you killed her," Kate argued.

"No!" James protested. "All I did was help Eva. I had nothing to do with her murder."

Kate sighed. "Mr. James, when was the last time that you actually saw Eva?"

After we got back from the woods, we cleaned up her house and then I gave her a key to one of the company's corporate apartments. She needed a place to stay until she could get out of the country. Then I left."

* * *

"Did James's alibi check out?" Castle asked as Kate hung up the phone at her desk.

"I'm sorry, Babe, it did. It pretty much rules him out for both murders," Kate concluded.

"Damn! He called me a dumb ass PI. I really wanted him to be the murderer," Castle confided. "On the other hand, he was right. Whoever planned this depended on me to pull the whole scheme off."

"Castle no," Kate argued. "You were the one who figured out Cole had been framed. If it hadn't been for you we would have let Cole's suicide stand and closed the case. You may have been the key to the plan, but you were also the hole in it."

Ryan approached, papers in hand. "CSU checked on that corporate apartment. They found Eva's fingerprints, but that's not all they found." He handed Kate the report. "Check it out."

Kate looked at Castle and smiled. "You started this, you're gonna be in on the take down, Babe. Let's catch a murderer."

Kate and Castle walked into the Whitfield house to find Aubrey Haskins pulling papers from Cole's desk. "I'm just putting Cole's affairs in order. I'm busy. Do you need something?"

"Ms. Haskins," Kate announced, "you should know that Cole Whitfield's blood work came in showing high levels of sedatives."

"So high, in fact, he wouldn't be able to hang himself," Castle added smugly.

"So we rechecked his phone records and noticed that you called his house on numerous occasions," Kate continued.

Aubrey snorted. "Of course I did. I'm general counsel for Cole's company."

"Yeah, but most of these phone calls came in after Cole was at work," Kate noted.

"Eva consulted with me, as well," Aubrey claimed.

"Sure," Castle agreed. "She cried on your shoulder, woman to woman. That's when you found out her marriage was falling apart and about her prenup. She thought of you as a friend, so you whispered in her ear. You told her how she could punish Cole and make a little walking away money in the process."

"Really? And why would I do that?" Aubrey questioned, pulling nervously at her sleeve.

"You know, we were surprised to learn that Cole's first wife, Mallory, was a sorority sister of yours in college," Kate put in, "and you were devastated by her death. You told your friends that you were sure Cole got away with murder, so why, after all of these years, would you leave a top level law firm to join Cole's company?" Kate queried.

"Here's a theory," Castle suggested, "You took the job to insinuate yourself into Cole's life, searching for the right way, the right moment, to get revenge for Mallory. And you found it with Eva."

"That's absurd!" Aubrey scoffed, a sheen of perspiration forming on her face.

"Is it?" Kate asked. "Eva called your cell phone from the corporate apartment land line after she was already supposedly dead."

"Eva got cold feet. She wanted to come forward but you couldn't have that, not after all those years, after all that planning. So you decided that Eva's fake murder would have to become a real one. And killing Cole was just a way of tying up loose ends," Castle finished.

Aubrey pulled herself together, fixing Castle with a haughty stare. "Wow. That's an exciting story, Mr. Castle. Maybe it will make a great book, assuming you're a better writer than you are a private investigator. But it doesn't make for much of a case."

Kate held up a folded sheet of paper. "We got a warrant. We found Eva's blood and DNA in the trunk of your car. It's over, Ms. Haskins."

Detective Neely and officer Kemp entered the room and Castle watched with mixed feelings as Kemp snapped handcuffs on Aubrey and led her away. "Well, she was right about one thing," Castle admitted to Kate. "This does have all the makings for one of my novels. I just don't want to be the one to write it. I'd probably be puking all over my keyboard."

Kate took his arm "Come on, Babe. Let's go home."

* * *

Kate poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Castle as they curled up in front of the fireplace. She held up her glass in a toast. "To closing the case."

Castle touched his glass to hers without enthusiasm.

"You doing okay?" Kate asked, cupping his cheek.

"No," Castle confessed. "Kate, Aubrey's whole plan centered around finding some PI Eva could play. Eva found one. I got played. And now two people are dead."

"That wasn't your fault," Kate argued. "And because of you, two victims have justice."

"Well, still. Kate I became a private investigator to help you solve cases."

"And you have, Castle. Innocent people have gone free because of your insights," Kate added. "I was doubtful at first, but Castle, you solve crimes. You have from our first annoying case together. In fact, that's why it was annoying, because you knew I'd gone after the wrong guy. That hasn't changed. You see things in the story, in people, that aren't in the evidence. That's why we work so well together."

"Yeah but Kate," Castle mused, "working with you on cases before, we were both going for justice. It made sense. Maybe being a private investigator is too much, I don't know, ambiguity. I don't know what side I'm on. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a PI. "

"Castle you didn't even want to take a case catching a cheating husband," Kate reminded him. "You did it for someone you thought was a friend. Trying to help a friend is nothing to be ashamed of. But you're not doing this for the money, unless it's for whatever ends up in your books. You can pick your cases. You don't have to chase down sordid affairs. And it would definitely be better if you didn't get your head bashed in again."

Castle smiled wryly. "No jello."

"No jello," Kate repeated. "But you can find a way we can work together, despite Captain Gates and the D.A.. You've done it before. There may be a case where your special talents will be indispensable. Look, you let the case get under your skin, you know? That happens. You put a lot into becoming a PI. Don't make any hasty decisions. Maybe you should just sleep on it."

"You're probably right," Castle agreed.

"And if you feel up to it, maybe you'd like some company," Kate suggested, climbing into his lap. "I could use a - nap."

Castle brought his lips to hers. "With you, I always feel up for a - nap." He needed no convincing to take his wife to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Moment in Time II

Chapter 30

Resurrection

"These are all just toys," Castle said, examining the contents of Gretchen Cutler's keepsakes box.

"Yeah, we probably won't be able to get DNA off them," Kate added.

"No, Kate. That's not what I meant. Trucks, buses, they're all so normal," Castle noted. "Something's not right here."

"Castle," Kate asked, "what were you expecting? Dead animals? Shrunken heads?"

"Yes. No. I wouldn't have expected Gretchen to keep those," Castle explained, "but yeah. Unfortunately I've had to make a study of sociopaths and psychopaths for my books. A guy like Jerry Tyson, he would have gotten his kicks torturing animals - and other children. Gretchen said he was a hellion. He wouldn't have spent his time building garages for his toy car collection."

Kate opened a match box. "Look Castle, a tooth."

Castle took the box from her. "A baby tooth."

"We've got him Castle!" Kate exclaimed. "CSU can pull DNA from this tooth and match it to the man claiming to be Michael Boudreau."

"If Jerry didn't knock that out of some other kid and keep it as a token," Castle muttered.

* * *

Castle stared through the glass in observation while Kate reported to Captain Gates. "I know who you are, you bastard. I remember those eyes. I remember that voice. I hear it in my nightmares. There's no way that would come from plastic surgery. You're Jerry Tyson."

Kate came to the window, slipping her arm around Castle's waist. "You okay Babe?"

I don't know Kate," Castle responded. "Finding that tooth was too convenient. How did it go with Gates?"

"She got the D.A. to stall until we get the DNA results back. But Kelly Nieman is here. She claims she's here to support her patient, Michael Boudreau."

"I hope she'll be disappointed," Castle said. "You know my mind keeps going back to the hotel. I realized who Tyson was just a second too late. If I had been faster, he might never have gotten away. Susan Watts would be alive. He's always been a step ahead. It's hard to believe he's actually stumbled."

Kate leaned her head against his shoulder. "Try to be positive. Sooner or later, everyone screws up, even Jerry Tyson." Kate's phone interrupted their conversation. Kate listened for a moment. "It's Amy Barrett," she whispered, putting the phone on speaker.

The tremulous voice spilled out of the phone. "I saw her. I saw her on the news."

"Who? Who did you see?" Kate queried.

"The girl that died that looked like me," came the choked answer.

"Susan Watts? Amy, did you know her? Do you know anything about her?" Kate questioned.

"Is that why you arrested Mike?" Amy demanded, "because you think he could have...?"

"Amy, did he ever say anything about her? Did he ever mention her name?" Kate asked urgently.

"No," Amy replied, but I saw them together."

Kate's fingers tightened on the phone. "When?"

"Three days ago. When Mike was driving the truck. She was with him. I thought he was cheating on me, but now …." Kate could hear tears in Amy's voice as she hesitated. "I'm afraid."

"And you have every reason to be," Kate declared. "But Amy, I can protect you. Where are you now?"

"Corner of Ninth Ave and Jane Street," Amy answered shakily.

"Don't move," Kate instructed. "I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay," Amy agreed.

Kate tucked her phone back in her pants and turned to leave. Castle put a hand on her arm. "I'll go with you. Kate you can't trust anything that's happening now, not with Tyson."

Kate pointed through the glass. "Castle, Tyson's right there and Nieman's in our waiting area. Amy called me and I don't want to scare her off. She's the only person that might be able to connect Susan Watts' murder to Tyson. I'll be all right." She headed for the elevator.

"Kate!" Castle called after her.

"It's okay," she told him as the doors closed.

Ryan paced as he watched Kelly Nieman wait. Visions of Tyson grabbing his gun and knocking him unconscious swirled through his brain. He could see Jane Herzfeld's picture on the board, murdered by the gun Tyson stole. Corpses, eerie copies of Lanie and Esposito hung in the dark. The DNA results couldn't come fast enough to put the monster behind bars.

"Hey bro," Esposito counseled, "Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to make the results come any faster. You're just making yourself crazy."

"I've been reading that DNA degrades over time," Ryan fretted. "What if they can't pull DNA from that tooth?"

"Ryan, they can pull DNA from a caveman tooth. It won't be a problem," Esposito reassured his partner.

"But what if it isn't Tyson's tooth? Castle wasn't sure," Ryan worried.

"Beckett was," Esposito pointed out. "Just chill. We got him."

Unable to stand waiting while doing nothing, Castle slid into a chair opposite Jerry Tyson, holding a folder.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Tyson greeted Castle innocently.

"Just thought you might like some company," Castle returned with a pleasantness worlds away from what he felt.

"What are we waiting for?" Tyson inquired.

Castle shrugged. "Oh, probably just paperwork."

Tyson nodded and sighed.

"You ever got out to White Plains?" Castle asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Can't say that I do."

"I was just out there. I saw your childhood home," Castle offered.

"What?" Tyson responded, his face a mask of confusion.

"I met Gretchen Cutler," Castle continued.

"I'm not familiar with that name," Tyson claimed.

Castle ignored Tyson's response. "You know what she said? She said, nothing she ever did could have turned you into what you are. Is that true? Because I get the feeling it isn't. I get the feeling she's the first person you ever wanted to kill. But - that would be too obvious. Better to hunt blonde women who look like Gretchen once did. See, that way she'd have to see their faces on the news and know that you're out there killing them because of her. Now you've taken it to the next level, haven't you?"

Castle displayed a photo, clipped to the inside of his folder. "I came across the photo of Gretchen Cutler when she was young. She got into a few scrapes with the police. Drugs. Petty theft. Social Services investigated her for child neglect, but you probably know that. That's how you ended up in the foster system, isn't it? They took you away from a woman who didn't care? Couldn't stand the sight of you? Look at her," Castle commanded. Tyson shrugged but Castle continued. "Susan Watts and Amy Barrett look just like her, thanks to Kelly Nieman. She supplied you with perfect, compliant victims. How many were there? Not just two. Five? Ten? Twenty? After all, you don't have to hunt them anymore. You raise them - like livestock. It's you," Castle accused, staring into Tyson's eyes.

"Yes, it is," Tyson agreed, before grinning at Castle. "If by 'you' you mean Mike Boudreau."

Castle sighed and gritted his teeth as Captain Gates came through the door. "Mr. Boudreau," she addressed Tyson.

Castle faced her. "No, oh no."

"Yes ma'am," Tyson answered with a smirk.

Gates cast a warning look at Castle. "Mr. Boudreau you're free to go."

Ryan stared after Tyson as he and Nieman headed for the elevator, hands clasped. "Captain, how is this possible?"

Gates shook her head with a sigh. "The DNA from the tooth wasn't a match. We have nothing to hold Tyson on, if that is Tyson and not Michael Boudreau."

"It's him, we know it's him," Esposito insisted.

"Ed Turner!" Castle suddenly exclaimed. "The guy who supposedly found Susan Watt's body, Ed Turner, that name is an anagram for returned."

"Maybe that's a coincidence," Gates suggested unconvincingly.

No it's not," Castle insisted. There's no coincidence with Tyson. He always has a plan. He left us with only one bread crumb. He knew we'd find the tooth and he knew the DNA wouldn't match. He wanted to be here and so did Nieman."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Castle's breath caught in his chest. "Oh my God! Kate, she's out there. He lured her out there. I shouldn't have let...! She's out there alone!" Castle desperately pulled his phone from his pocket.

* * *

Kate was standing at Ninth and Jane scanning the sidewalk for Amy Barrett when her phone rang. "Amy?" she asked. A frightening familiar, _We'll Meet Again_ began to play. Listening in shock, Kate was stabbed in the arm with a syringe and dropped unconscious into a wheelchair.

* * *

Nieman and Tyson stepped onto the elevator as Castle tried without luck to reach his wife. "It keeps going to voicemail," he reported anxiously.

Nieman's phone rang. "Yes?" she answered smiling.

The answer, in a woman's voice, came in two words, "It's done."

Nieman continued to smile as she put away her phone. As the elevator doors closed, Tyson winked and Nieman blew a kiss to a frantic Castle.


	31. Chapter 31

Moment in Time II

Chapter 31

Reckoning I

The activity in the precinct swirled around Castle, but he could only see the image emblazoned on his brain: Kate's car with the words "Help her," on the back window.

He was startled by the ringing of his phone. The number was unfamiliar, but the voice was Kate's. "Castle, can you hear me?"

Castle banged on metal grate around the bullpen for attention. "It's Beckett! I need a trace. 212-555-0147."

"Kate!" Castle exclaimed into the phone.

"Please, Castle, I need your help!" Kate pleaded.

"Where are you?" Castle asked desperately. "Kate just tell me where you are."

"Oh God, Castle! Please!" Kate begged. "You have to help me. Castle! Help me!"

The call ended. Castle looked up. "Did you get it?"

"Tory's working on it bro," Esposito told him.

Ryan and Esposito approached the pay phone where Kate's call had originated, with Castle at their heels. There was no sign of Kate. Ryan spotted something wedged in the phone and pulled it loose. A digital recorder was contained in a small manilla envelope, labeled with Castle's name. Ryan pushed play. "Castle, can you hear me? Please Castle, I need your help. Oh God, Castle! Please! You have to help me. Castle! Help me!"

Castle turned away, rubbing his forearm over his eyes. "She was never here!"

Tory worked over the message on the recording. "How did they get that from Beckett?" Castle wondered aloud. "She would never cooperate."

"They didn't," Tory answered. "It was spliced together from recordings of her voice. It came mostly from a television broadcast she made shortly after you disappeared. Given the background noise on some of these other words, I'm guessing parts of this were recorded in public using a parabolic mic on the street. Maybe even at crime scenes."

Castle jammed his fist into his palm. "He's been planning this for months. But that broadcast, it's my fault. If not for me, he never would have had it."

Esposito put a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, it's nobody's fault but Tyson's. He's at Boudreau's apartment. We have someone on him every minute. If he makes a move, we'll get him. We'll find her."

Castle shrugged away from Esposito's touch. "No! Don't you see! It's not just Tyson. Look at everything he's pulled off: dummying recordings, faking evidence, disabling surveillance. He's probably got lairs full of equipment. Who knows how many followers he's brainwashed? It's probably all funded by Nieman, or maybe he's funding her. He dropped a hundred thousand for Paul McArdle's operation to manipulate Gates into murdering for him. He may have stolen millions and have it stashed in a secret account somewhere, like the one that funded the doubles for Lanie and Esposito. He's set things in motion. He can just sit in that apartment and let things run.

Castle ran to Captain Gates' office. "Captain, we have a connection to Boudreau now. Beckett was called by Amy Barrett before she was taken. Barrett used Boudreau's credit card. Even if we have no evidence that he's Tyson, he's linked to Beckett's abduction."

"That's pretty thin," Mr. Castle," Gates warned, "but take Detective Ryan, go and talk to him."

Ryan banged on Tyson's door. "Mr. Boudreau! Open the door!" Tyson stared out through a crack in the door. "Mr. Boudreau, shortly after leaving to meet with your friend Amy Barrett, one of our detectives went missing."

"So?" Tyson asked casually.

"So where is she?" Castle demanded.

Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. I've been in police custody until an hour ago."

Castle stepped close to Tyson, staring down into his face. "Giving you the perfect alibi."

"I don't need an alibi because I didn't do anything wrong," Tyson declared, moving to shut the door.

Castle caught the door before it could close. "Then why won't you let us in?"

Castle stared at him. Tyson considered it for a moment, then nodded, shrugged, and gestured for them to enter. "Fine."

Castle shoved his way past Ryan, rushing into the apartment calling out for Kate.

"Come on, man. Nobody's here. It's just me," Tyson claimed.

Castle loomed over Tyson, his hands balled into fists. "What'd you do to her, huh, Tyson? Where are you keeping her?"

Tyson was uncowed. "I'm not keeping her anywhere and I'm not Jerry Tyson."

"Fine," Castle replied angrily. "Michael Boudreau knows Amy Barrett well enough to lend her his credit card. So whether you're Tyson or not, you're involved. Now where is she?"

Castle grabbed for Tyson but Ryan held him back.

Tyson stared back at Castle. "You can't just come in here and threaten me!"

"You certainly spent enough time threatening me. I know Tyson and I know he's you!" Castle maintained.

Ryan caught Castle as he lunged at Tyson, and pushed him into the hall against a wall. "You're not helping her. Not like that."

"So what, we just let him kill her?" Castle returned, pushing Ryan away.

"No! But Castle, we can't do anything if we don't have anything," Ryan argued. "Knowing Amy Barrett isn't enough to pull him back in."

"It's him, Kevin. It's Tyson," Castle insisted.

"Castle, I know," Ryan agreed. "I hear that voice in my nightmares too. But we need to prove it. We'll put units on him. Put him under the microscope. He won't be able to make a move without us knowing it. We'll find her."

Captain Gates stood in front of the murder board, organizing the search for Kate. "Captain please," Castle implored. "He's out there sitting in Boudreau's apartment and he knows where she is. There has to be some way to get to him."

Gates put a hand on his arm. "We can't touch him until we have proof,"

"By then she'll be dead!" Castle's voice broke. Please, Captain," he begged, tears welling in his eyes, "she's my wife."

"Mr. Castle, I know you're hurting. We all are. But we have to keep our wits about us," Gates counseled. "We have to work the evidence. It's the only way we can get her back."

"Captain," Esposito reported, "canvass at the abduction site found a witness who said that she saw someone matching Beckett's description. Said she was in a wheelchair being pushed towards a red van. And uh, witness also said she appeared unconscious."

Castle bit his lip as he listened.

"Castle, they wouldn't bother taking her if she was dead," Ryan offered. "She must have been drugged. That means they wanted her alive."

"Did they see who was with her?" Gates asked.

Esposito shook his head. "No, and the person pushing the wheelchair was wearing a hoodie. They didn't even get male or female."

"What about a license plate?" Castle inquired hopefully.

"No." Esposito replied regretfully.

"But that's a start. Get teams scrubbing all street cam footage from blocks nearby. Find that van," Gates ordered. "We are going to get her back."

Gates left the board with a reassuring nod toward Castle. Unable to wait any longer for results, Castle headed for the elevator. Returning to the loft, he opened the safe where Kate kept her back-up weapon. Checking that it was loaded and ready, he jammed it in his waistband.

Castle parked across the street from Boudreau's apartment, observing the surveillance units and timing their passage. When he found enough of a gap in their schedule to enter Boudreau's building unobserved, he made his way to Boudreau's opened the door a crack to Castle's knock, but Castle kicked it in. The door hit Tyson in the face and knocked him him to the floor. "Where is she Tyson?" Castle demanded.

"I don't know," Tyson protested. "I'm not Jerry Tyson."

Castle closed the door behind him. "Where is she? Is she alive? Why'd you do it, Tyson? For revenge? Because we were happy?"

"You have got the wrong guy," Tyson protested.

"The hell I do!" Castle shouted, throwing Tyson across the room. "You planned this, you and Nieman. But it ends tonight."

Tyson grabbed a loose board studded with nails and brandished it as a weapon. "Go to hell."

Castle pulled his gun, pointing it at the man still crouching on the floor. "You first! Where is she? Tell me where she is, Tyson, or so help me God..."

"I'm not him," Tyson insisted. "Doctor Nieman just made me look like him. But I'm not him.  
My name is Michael Boudreau. I swear. I was – I was born in Iowa. I was raised on 11725 North Genoa Street. My parent's names are Michael and Lauren. I'm not Jerry Tyson! I'm not. I swear."

Castle continued to point his gun. "I don't believe you. You told me, remember, in the motel, how you'd change identities and start over. You went to so much trouble to destroy all traces of Jerry Tyson. Why would anyone do that Jerry, except to pretend that he was someone else? And where is Michael Boudreau - if there is one? Dead? Is Beckett dead? Is my wife dead?" Castle cocked his gun. "Now, one last chance, where is she?"

The N.Y.P.D. burst through the door, shouting for Castle to drop his weapon. Castle laid his gun on the floor and raised his hands, putting them behind his head, but never taking his eyes from Tyson. As Castle was led off, Tyson flashed him a triumphant smile.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Some reviewers feel, and probably rightfully so, at least for some chapters, that I've been leaning too hard on canon in this series. Some of my changes have been subtle, maybe too subtle, like making Kate a lot more nurturing in I Witness. In the original, she wasn't there when he woke up from being hit and she just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep when Castle was upset. My Kate didn't do that. Some things, I didn't want to change because different is not necessarily better. For this story, I tried to make it clear from the very start that Boudreau was Tyson, and that neither Castle nor Ryan was fooled for a moment. This was not the case in the original, the intent of which was to keep watchers guessing. Also there were a number of loose threads left dangling that I wanted to make note of. I hope I've been more successful with this chapter. Bad reviews don't feel good, but they can be the most useful.

Moment in Time II

Chapter 32

Reckoning II

Castle wiped the fingerprinting ink from his fingers, still unable to believe that charges were to be pressed against him, but Tyson could walk free.

Captain Gates put a cup of coffee on the table in front of him and unlocked his cuffs. She handed him a manilla envelope with his phone and wallet. "There's no harm in you having these. We'll take care of the rest of the booking details later," she said gently. "Mr. Castle, I understand, I really do. But you can't do it this way. You can't go straight at him. If Tyson thought there was any chance of that, he wouldn't have stayed at the apartment. Look, when Detective Beckett got me to agree to get the D.A. on board with using you in this case, she reminded me of why it's so valuable to have you around. We have to follow the evidence, even if we know in our guts we're on the wrong path. You see the whole story, details that others miss or ignore. Mr. Castle, you need to do that now. Tell me, what are we missing?"

"What we're missing is Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos, Captain. Kelly Nieman made them for one purpose, to destroy any trace of Jerry Tyson. But by doing that, she left a flashing sign that there's a Jerry Tyson to find. If Michael Boudreau was Michael Boudreau, it would have been unnecessary. So there are three other trails. One would be to Michael Boudreau, if he ever really existed. There must either be a body, a history, or some sign of how the records were replaced. The second is the money used to finance the remakes. We found the bank account that funded Hodges and Santos. Those files weren't taken. They hadn't been archived at the time of the theft. Is there a link to Susan Watts? Does the entity own properties Tyson or Nieman could be using? Captain," Castle urged, "check Boudreau, get the forensic accountants on the money. The third is the other people alive that Jerry has used. He's used them for misdirection before. He may try again. That's where the other chapters of the story are."

"Alright Mr. Castle," Gates agreed. "That's actually police work. Anything else?"

"What about the van?" Castle asked.

Gates sighed. "No, not yet," she answered as Esposito came running up.

"Sir," Esposito reported, "Tyson jumped the tracks in the subway and lost his surveillance team. Nieman is gone as well."

The phone in the envelope rang. Nausea rose in his throat as Castle heard the voice at the other end. "Tyson," he mouthed, sending Esposito scurrying for a trace.

"Castle," Tyson taunted, "you were so close before. How does it feel to have been so close again? To have been dragged away by your own people? For the cuffs to be on you again, instead of on me. You know what I liked the most? The pain in your eyes, and the fear. The fear that I'd taken her from you. I did. I can take anything from you at any time and you're helpless to stop me." The call cut off.

Castle ran after Esposito. "Did you get it?"

Esposito's face was slack from shock. "Castle, the call came from your loft."

Castle's breath sobbed from his chest. "Oh God! He said he could take anything from me. Mother and Alexis!"

Martha and Alexis screamed as the squad came through the door with Castle rushing after them. They were herded down the stairs by armored officers. "Where's Tyson?" Castle demanded.

Martha put a hand on his arm. "Richard, he was never here."

* * *

Castle sat beside Kate's desk staring at her empty chair. "Hey," Ryan asked, "Alexis and Martha get off all right?"

Castle nodded. "They'll be met by one of my friends in Paris. He has connections with the security ministry. He helped me when Alexis was kidnapped. They'll be all right. Anything else on the phone call?"

Ryan shook his head. "Tech checked your phone. There were no signs of tampering. They figure that Tyson must have found some way to spoof your phone from the outside."

"Pretty easy, compared to some of the other things he's done," Castle commented bitterly. "He's still pushing us around like chess pieces."

Esposito came running up to join them."We got a hit off the APB on the van. Uniform spotted it outside an abandoned industrial building in Queens."

Castle sprang from his chair. "Is she there?"

Esposito put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't know Bro, uniform called for backup, didn't go in. ESU is on their way."

"I'm going too," Castle exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

"Whoa," Ryan cautioned. "We've got you. We'll all go."

* * *

"We put a camera under the door," the captain of the ESU squad reported. "There's a woman in there, tied to a chair. Tall. Brown hair. Didn't spot anyone else."

"It's got to be her!" Castle exclaimed. "We've got to get her out!"

ESU broke through the door. Kate's voice screamed: "Castle! No! Get back! It's trap."

Gunfire echoed through the room and the figure in the chair slumped, hair covering her face. Castle pushed ESU aside and ran to her, kneeling in front of the still figure as tears overflowed his eyes. A flash of light glinted off the wedding ring he'd given Kate, now on a dead hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gently he pushed back her hair to see her face, loosing a wig. His breath stopped as he stared at a face he didn't recognize. "It's not her!"

Castle sat on the curb near the building, staring at nothing. Ryan came to sit beside him. "We found another recorder with Beckett's voice. It was rigged to go off, with the guns, a second after the door was breached. We also found cameras, Castle. He recorded the whole thing, so he could watch. Tory traced the stream to a receiver a few blocks from here, but by the time our guys got there, it had been removed and the place was empty."

"Of course," Castle replied grimly. "He wanted to watch me watch my wife die. He planned the whole thing. He knew the van would be spotted. That's why he left it here. Just another square on the board. Somehow, we've got to stop playing his game and start playing our own. But we can't let him know we've changed the rules."

Ryan got up and offered Castle a hand. "We, there's nothing more we can do here, except this." Ryan pulled a ring from his pocket. "Lanie got this off the body. It's bending the rules a bit, but she thought when you find Beckett, you might want to give it back."


	33. Chapter 33

Moment in Time II

Chapter 33

Reckoning III

Castle stood with Ryan at the murder board, but his eyes kept darting back Kate's empty chair. "Do you know if the people the captain put on his financials have found anything else?"

"I'm afraid I can answer that, Mr. Castle," Gates said, coming up behind Ryan. "Unfortunately, it's a pretty big list in New York, Ohio, Florida, all over the country. And Castle, you were right about Boudreau. His body turned up, minus the fingertips, but the face was definitely Boudreau. We're checking on any connections he may have had to Tyson. He'd just been dumped. Obviously Tyson is no longer going with that fiction, but if he dumped the body, he may still be in New York somewhere.

"Oh, he's in New York," Castle stated with absolute certainty. "He's still playing with me. It's the torture he loves. He feeds on the pain. He'll keep it up as long as he can. But he's going to expect me to follow whatever breadcrumbs he's left, and that's what it needs to look like I'm doing."

* * *

"I remember you," Marcus Gates greeted Castle. "You put me in here, you and that hot detective. I heard you married her. How's that working out for you?"

"Gates, we didn't put you in here, Jerry Tyson did. You could have been free and clear, but he used you. He got you to take the fall that should have been his. I need you to help me get him."

"From the look of you, I say this was a lot more personal than closing a case," Marcus suggested.

"You're right," Castle admitted. "He has my wife."

"Not my problem. Why should I help you?" Marcus asked. "I'm in here for life with no hope of parole. Can you get me out?"

"You know the system. You know there's no way I can do that. But look," Castle begged "there is one thing I can give you, revenge. Take his prize from him. Take away his freedom. Strip him of everything, the way he stripped you."

* * *

Castle steered his car down the dirt road to an isolated house in the woods Marcus had identified as Tyson's retreat. Ryan had checked it against the captain's list. It was owned by the same corporation that funded the surgeries of both Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos. It had also been rented, briefly, to Michael Boudreau. He stopped his car short of his destination, where it would be concealed by trees, and pulled out his binoculars. Amy Barrett stood on the porch smoking a cigarette.

With Kate's backup gun now in evidence, Castle felt for the one from Esposito's private collection, wedged in the small of his back. He moved slowly toward the house, branches rustling in his wake. Amy stiffened as if sensing something, and left the porch. She found the muzzle of Castle's gun at her temple. "Where's Tyson?" Castle demanded.

"I don't know," Amy claimed. "He just told me to wait for him here."

A smile ghosted at Castle's lips. "So you do know that he's Jerry Tyson, not Michael Boudreau. You've been lying the whole time. I'm sure you're lying now." Castle led the way to his car, remotely popping the trunk. He zip tied Amy's hands. "Get in."

"I'll smother," Amy protested.

"Well that depends on you," Castle told her. "If Jerry really isn't here, I'll be back to let you out. If not..." Castle closed the lid and continued cautiously into the house. The sight of Kate on a monitor had him running toward it, momentarily oblivious to anything around him. Kate lay on a table, bound and gagged. But she was alive. Castle drew a calming breath. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. "She's alive, but she's not here."

"But I'm here," Tyson's voice came from behind Castle. As Castle turned to face him, the electrodes of a taser hit Castle in the chest.

As Castle struggled to regain mobility, Tyson pulled the gun from his hand and dragged him upwards. He pushed Castle into a chair, pointing the gun at him. "So glad you could make it. You know what I like about you, Castle, you are so predictable, like a mouse. You snuff out the smallest morsel. I knew you'd visit my old cellie. I planted the knowledge of this place in his head years ago, like I planted the gun on Phillip Lee. Knew it would come in handy. And here you are, right where I wanted you." Tyson pulled out his phone. "I've got him. Get her ready." he said briefly. "And now I'll get to watch you watch Kate Beckett die again, except this time it will be real, and Kelly and I can start all over - new place, new identities."

"Really?" Castle asked. "You forget that when you staged that bit of theater about Boudreau, we got your real DNA all over again, from a beer can in your apartment. You didn't lead me down a trail, you just started a new one of your own. I let you lead me here because you were the mouse. I was the cheese and you're just where I wanted you." A red dot danced over Tyson. "Are we clear?" Castle asked?

"Clear about what?" Tyson asked.

"Then take the shot," Castle continued.

A single shot came through the window and Tyson fell to the floor. Esposito rushed into the room, still holding his sniper's rifle, with Ryan behind him. He felt for a pulse and smiled in satisfaction when there wasn't one. "Did you get the location?" Ryan asked.

Castle picked up the phone that had fallen from Tyson's hand. "It's the last number he called. She's with Nieman."

"Did you get Barrett?" Castle asked.

"Already on her way back to the city," Ryan answered. "I'll be with Espo. You still have your earpiece. As soon As the trace comes through, follow us." Ryan's phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and started to run. "Got it!"

The drive seemed interminable to Castle. What did get her ready mean? What was Nieman doing to Kate? Esposito pulled up in front of a nondescript factory building, followed by Castle and a squad van. Armored officers broke through the door.

Even from the back, Castle immediately knew the figure holding the bloody scalpel and standing over the body on the floor was Kate. He ran to her as she turned around, her face numb with shock. Castle gently placed her head against his shoulder and silently held her in his arms.

Ryan drove Castle's car back to the city while Castle held a blanket-wrapped, but still shivering Kate in the back seat. Kate pressed against his body for warmth and comfort. "I knew you'd come for me, Babe," she whispered.

Castle kissed her hair. "You didn't need me too. You got loose on your own. Kelly Nieman will never lift a knife or anything else again. She's gone, forever this time."

"But Castle, if you hadn't found Tyson, he was coming for Kelly, for me. Even if I'd gotten away, he would have come after me." Fresh shudders wracked Kate' body. "Neither one of us would have ever been safe."

Castle drew her closer. "Shh. You're safe now. And Kate, I will always come for you. Always. That's a promise. And here's another one. Castle reached into his pocket and slipped the band of gold back on Kate's finger.


	34. Chapter 34

Moment In Time II

Chapter 34

The Wrong Stuff

Castle and Kate were tired, hungry, and covered in spider webs and debris when they came through the door of the loft. Kate sighed. "Right now I just want a hot shower."

"Maybe I could join you," Castle suggested, "then we could open a bottle of wine and... you hear that?"

"It's your mother," Kate answered.

"And the pajama pilferer, Ben." Castle looked down at the boots by the door. "Alexis is here. Maybe you were to quick to sublet your place."

Kate looked at him smugly. "And you wanted to go on a mission to Mars with four people in a small capsule?"

"I would if you were one of them," Castle smiled, bringing Kate in for a kiss."

The door from Castle's office opened, discharging Alexis and a group of her friends. Alexis shook her head in disgust. "Get a room!" She retreated behind the office door.

"You know," Castle mused, "that's not a bad idea."

"You want to go to the Four Seasons?" Kate asked. "They do have those giant Jacuzzis."

"No, in keeping with our case, I have another idea."

Kate groaned. "What are you up to Castle?"

Castle groaned in response, pulling at his waistband. "Bad choice of words. No, I was thinking the Space Hotel."

"Castle, that isn't even officially open yet," Kate reminded him.

"Oh I know. But they are beta testing, and as one of the backers, I know a guy," Castle announced proudly.

Kate chuckled. "Of course you do. Let me guess, we're supposed to get in touch with our inner astronauts?"

"Not exactly," Castle explained. "Our inner colonist. It's a simulation of a closed community under a dome."

"Do they have showers there? Right now I'm not going anywhere that doesn't have one," Kate decreed.

"Of course," Castle assured her, "with recycled but carefully cleaned and filtered water."

"And food?"

Castle snorted. "Of course, colonists have to eat. It is vegetable protein, though. Livestock consumes too many resources and plants oxygenate the air."

"Fine," Kate agreed, "but we're going through a drive-through on the way. If I'm going to be stuck under a dome, I want a goodbye burger - and a shake."

Castle parked in a lot outside the plastic dome that covered the cluster of buildings. He announced them as Mr. and Mrs Castle at the airlock, something he'd expected might draw a comment from Kate, but didn't. A door opened, and hissed shut behind them before an inner door released. Castle led the way to the largest of the buildings. The interior looked remarkably like a hotel, except for the large number of plants and the lightweight furniture.

They were greeted by a receptionist who signed them in at a small table, swiping Castle's credit card on a tablet. She led the way up a flight of stairs and down a corridor to a door labeled "VIP Suite." "We use biometrics," she explained, no paper or plastic required." She punched in a code on a pad by the door. "Now just swipe your fingers. You'll be recorded as the proper occupants of the room." The couple did as she instructed and she ushered them inside. "There's a manual on the desk, describing the project. I imagine Mr. Castle already knows a lot of the details. There's an intercom if you need anything. I'll leave you to enjoy," she added, as she headed back through the door.

Kate looked around the surprisingly well appointed room. "Castle, is everything here made out of bamboo?"

"Everything that can be," Castle acknowledged, "fastest growing plant around. Alexis turned me on to it. Though technically a grass, good for wood. All the furniture and the floors are bamboo. A lot of the cloth is woven from bamboo fiber, although there is also flax, not just for linen, but for the oil as a nutritional supplement."

"Why not cotton?" Kate asked.

"Something about the yield and the oil being too saturated. I didn't catch it all in my seminar. It might be in the manual. There were about twenty doctoral dissertations that went into this," Castle explained. "They came up with stuff NASA hadn't even dreamed of. So you want to try the shower now?"

Kate checked the bathroom. "It's big."

Castle nodded happily. "Couples are supposed to shower together when possible, save on the energy to the heaters and recyclers. Everything is powered by solar. There's a lot of storage in batteries, but still, it's limited. There are timers on the showers too, we have to make the best of what time we have."

"I guess that might exclude some activities," Kate noted, slightly disappointed.

"There is a bed, Kate," Castle reminded her, pulling at her top. "If we start something, we can always finish it."

* * *

Castle carefully sprayed water over Kate's hair, making sure that the last of the stubbornly sticky cobwebs were gone. "Web free," he announced.

"We are, aren't we?" Kate asked. "No internet on a colony, no phone either."

"There are emergency communications and there are internal communications, Kate," Castle murmured, sluicing water off her arm with the edge of his hand, "games, films, a library - and more personal ones."

The rinse-off alarm went off indicating the shower would shut down in a minute. Castle replaced the nozzle to let the remaining warm water pour over them as he drank the moisture from Kate's lips. When the flow ceased, they dried each other with the thin, though surprisingly absorbent towels and Castle picked Kate up and carried her to the slightly downsized, but comfortable double bed. "Is this personal communication?" she asked, reaching up to pull him down to her.

Castle tasted the tender skin at the side of her jaw. "As personal as it gets."

She thrust her fingers through his still damp locks. "You know your hair is darker when it's wet?"

Castle reached downward, finding a spot damp with more than water. "So is yours."

Kate arched to meet his hand, pulling his head lower, bringing his lips to her breast. Castle needed no more invitation, feasting on the enticing pinkness that strained for the touch of his tongue. Kate writhed beneath his mouth and fingers, the heat of her body drying the last drops remaining from the shower. She reached for him, hot and ready as her fingers encircled him. "Now Castle," the words were an urgent plea.

He entered easily, almost too easily, and she tightened around him, craving the friction as they moved. The bamboo bed creaked against the bamboo floor, as their movements became wilder. They rolled, Kate straddling his hips, driving him further within as she panted for air. The bamboo headboard banged against the bamboo paneling with the final shock, as she collapsed on his chest."

Castle cradled Kate against him as the shuddering aftermath passed through her. "That," he whispered contentedly, "was a trip to the stars."


	35. Chapter 35

Moment in Time II

Chapter 35

Hong Kong Hustle

"What is wrong with Ryan and Esposito?" Broom asked as Mop was returned to the janitor's closet, the tips of his tendrils still wet with spilled coffee.

"I didn't hear all of it," Mop explained, "but from what I got from Espresso, they had a run-in with a lady cop and lost, big time."

"Sounds like what could have happened with Kate," Broom commented. "What was so different about this?"

"Well, the cop was small, smaller than Kate, she's from Hong Kong and she managed to take both their guns away," Mop replied. "Espresso thought her name was Zhang."

Broom's bristles scratched against the floor. "Took their guns away, wow, for human males that's like taking away their..."

"Yeah, I know," Mop interrupted. "They were pretty embarrassed. Anyway, she's still here. She's the woman they thought was the suspect in the latest murder. Now she and Kate seem to be having some kind of a tussle."

"Why?" Broom inquired. "I'd think Kate would love having a woman take the guys down a peg. She's certainly enjoyed doing it to Rick."

Mop's tendrils fluttered. "When she isn't getting him up."

"Oh please," Broom sighed disgustedly, his handle swaying against the wall. "Scary Lady will probably settle it. She usually does. Oooh, someone is coming. Sounds like Rick and Kate."

The door slammed as the Castles left their hideaway. "That was unusual," Broom noted. "Not what we usually get from those two."

"Yeah, dammit!" Mop exclaimed. "Usually it's up against the door and some decent action. They were just talking."

"I don't think Kate was in any mood for up against the door," Broom offered. "She really seemed upset by Zhang. She's usually the most confident person in the precinct, except maybe for Scary Lady. I even saw her studying for the captain's exam when I was sweeping up doughnut crumbs. But Zhang has made her pretty unsure. Rick was trying his best to pump her up, but I don't think he got very far."

"You're right that he didn't get very far," Mop agreed.

* * *

The wipe down cloths were replaced on the shelf after being used on the table in interrogation.

"Now let me get this straight," Broom said. "The suspect was an FBI agent?"

The lid of the canister bobbed in agreement.

"And he lied?" Mop inquired further.

The lid bobbed again.

"This isn't going to calm Kate down any," Mop opined.

"You've got that right," Broom agreed. "We both may have more work to do before this is over."

* * *

"So what happened with Scary Lady?" Mop asked as Broom was returned to his spot.

"She was sweeping up something she broke in her office. Kate came in. Scary Lady had to tell her that she couldn't pursue her suspect, some drug dealer named Hicks. Apparently the order must have come down from the FBI," Broom apprised him.

"After the FBI agent lied to her? Kate must have been smoking mad," Mop speculated. "Oooh, sometimes that really gets her going with Rick. You think they might come in here and do it now?"

"No!" Broom rattled. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Well what about Zhang?" Mop asked, ignoring Broom's jibe. "Was she upset?"

"I didn't see," Broom replied. "We may find out. Things aren't exactly quiet around here."

* * *

Mop's tendrils curled around each other in satisfaction."It was nice to see Rick and Kate more back to their usual selves."

"If by usual selves you mean giving you a chance to play voyeur again?" Broom questioned, his handle swaying condescendingly.

"Oh come on! You love it too and you know you do," Mop retorted. "And soap dispenser was dripping again."

"So Kate found out Zhang's life wasn't as perfect as she thought and was feeling better about herself. She had a right to celebrate a little," Broom returned.

"That was some celebration," Mop recalled. "They couldn't get in here fast enough. They couldn't get the clothes off each other fast enough either."

"That's true," Broom agreed. "It is a good thing Scary Lady didn't come looking."

"They did remember to lock the door," Mop noted. "Rick is very good about that."

"Yeah, but Scary Lady has keys to everything," Broom reminded him. "She could have opened it."

"You know," Mop mused. "I don't think they really cared. Rick said something about their loft being very crowded lately. They were kind of desperate. I really thought he was going to rip her blouse."

"She did rip one of the buttons off his shirt," Broom noted.

"Hah! So you were paying attention," Mop trumpeted triumphantly. "I don't think most people around here would notice, he usually wears his shirts open a couple of buttons anyway. And Kate's are usually buttoned a little too tightly. That white shirt of hers kind of stretches across the bust, especially with her black bra."

Broom fell to the floor with a crack as his handle hit the linoleum. "You are hopeless!"

"I'm hopeless?" Mop protested. "I'm not the one who keels over at the mention of undergarments. Look, they're married. They can do whatever they want, even if they did do it even before they were married. And boy do they want! He not only had her against the door, I thought he was going to eat her alive. Not that she minded. Then when they pulled those pads out of the corner to do it on, the way the shelves were rattling, I thought cleanser and glass cleaner were both going to take a fall. Tell me you could ignore that. Tell me anyone could ignore that. The paper towels burst their band. The janitor's going to have a hell of a time getting them into the dispenser."

"You know it's bad enough that you're obscene, you don't have to be profane," Broom protested, banging against the flooring.

"I'm not being obscene," Mop argued, "I just like watching people in love enjoy each other, especially those two. Remember when Rick disappeared? Kate was in here all the time, crying her eyes out and then putting the drops in her eyes so no one could tell. It broke my heart."

"Mine too," Broom agreed.

"So now they're together, they're happy. I enjoy seeing it and so do you," Mop insisted. "Admit it."

"You do have a point," Broom allowed. "But you know, I wonder. If Kate takes the captain's exam, if she passes it, what do you think will happen? Will they have as much time for each other? Will they even work together?"

"How would I know?" Mop replied. "She might replace Scary Lady. I heard that Scary Lady is up for something at 1PP. That might be nice."

"But if Scary Lady stays and Kate makes captain, she might end up at another precinct," Broom suggested.

"I hope not, I'd miss her. I'd really miss them both," Mop replied, his tendrils flattening against the floor.

"Yeah," Broom confessed, "I would too."

Mop swayed a bit. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah," Broom agreed from the floor, "I guess we will. Right now I'm just hoping someone will come in here and pick me up."

A crash sounded from the break room and Broom was upright again.


	36. Chapter 36

Moment in Time II

Chapter 36

At Close Range

Usually if Jenny Ryan awoke during the night it was from some slight sound from the baby monitor, but tonight Sarah Grace was quiet. Jennny shifted in bed, missing the warmth that should have been Kevin. Turning toward his side of the bed, she could see that it was empty. Not bothering to pull on a robe, she padded barefoot into their small living room. Kevin sat quietly in a chair, his brow wrinkled in thought. Jenny sat on the arm of the chair, her hand on his shoulder. "Kev, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Kevin answered, "I just couldn't sleep."

"You should come back and try," Jenny urged. "Working full time for the N.Y.P.D., moonlighting, this case, Kevin you're exhausted.

Kevin shook his head. "I can't Jenny. There's just something about this case that just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "Lopez described Chambers. His fingerprint was on the wall. He fled the scene after the shooting."

"And we found the press pass and floor plans in his house and the gun in a storm drain not far away." Kevin added. "It's neat, open and shut, maybe too open and shut."

Jenny smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now you're beginning to sound like one of Rick's books. Maybe you hang around with him a little too much."

"Yeah Jenny, his theories are usually pretty out there," Kevin admitted, "but when he gets a feeling that something about a case doesn't add up, he's usually right. And I think I'm right too."

"So what is it that doesn't fit?" Jenny questioned.

Kevin sighed, pursing his lips. "We have the press pass, the plans, the gun - Jenny, that's it! The press pass and the plans were in the apartment, he didn't bother ditching them. But the gun was in a storm drain. That doesn't make sense. If he got rid of that, why keep the other evidence? Someone planted the gun."

"You going to call Kate?" Jenny asked.

Kevin shook his head."No, I have zero evidence. Even if she believed me, she wouldn't follow up on it. She probably wouldn't follow up on it even if Castle suggested it. I need something else. I need to put all the evidence together and see if there's something else that doesn't fit."

"Kev, that's a huge job. You're already tired. You're not going out in the middle of the night by yourself to do it, are you?" Jenny worried. "You could call Javi."

"No I can't," Kevin responded. "He's even more skeptical than Beckett. There's only one person that will buy this and that's Castle."

Castle reached muzzily for his phone on the nightstand, hoping to grab it before it woke Kate. He squinted at the ID. "Ryan? You want to talk to Beckett?"

"No, Castle. Look buddy, I'm gonna ask for a huge favor here."

Castle stretched and propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay. You've pulled my ass out of the fire enough times, Kevin. What?"

"Look, I'm at the shooting scene in the ballroom, trying to reconstruct what happened. I need your help."

Castle rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. "Um maybe I'm still asleep. Why? You caught the guy. He's in jail."

"Castle can you just humor me?" Ryan asked. "I've got a theory. I'll explain it when you get here. And can you bring some of that PI stuff you're not using anymore? The cords? The targets? The lasers?"

"Yeah, okay," Castle agreed, getting out of bed carefully. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Castle used his penlight to pick out his clothes before taking them into the bathroom to get dressed. He brushed the night out of his mouth and ran a quick comb through his hair before quietly making his way to his home office, where he stored the equipment Ryan had requested. He'd removed it from his PI office when he'd closed it to return to working with Kate at the precinct. Castle gathered the items he needed and left the loft.

The crime scene tape had all been removed from the ballroom and Ryan had gotten hotel security to unlock it. No one challenged Castle as he made his way inside. Ryan crouched on the floor over the array of digital photos that had been obtained from security footage and cell phone captures. "Give me a dollar," Castle demanded.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking up in puzzlement.

"I'm not here consulting with Beckett, but I'm still a licensed PI," Castle explained. "If anyone asks, you're my client."

"Okay," Ryan agreed, pulling four quarters out of his pocket. "Here, I don't have any singles."

Castle laughed. "Good, I never have enough change for the machines in the break room and sometimes Beckett really needs chocolate."

Ryan's mouth quirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Jenny thinks I don't know about the M & M's® she stashes under the bed."

"So what's your theory that's too crazy to tell to Beckett?" Castle prompted.

Ryan explained about the press pass, plans, and gun. "I think Chambers was being set up," he finished. "He never has confessed, Castle, but as obsessed as he was with Lopez, I think if he'd actually killed him, he wouldn't have been able to help admitting it. He's the perfect patsy."

"A conspiracy theory truly worthy of a Castle thriller," Castle agreed. "So how can I help?"

"Well I want to use the pictures to establish where everyone was to the inch, then set up trajectories. Maybe we can figure something out," Ryan proposed. "Did you bring your stuff?"

Castle indicated a wheeled case he'd pulled behind him. "Everything the wild eyed conspiracy theorist could desire."

"Great, thanks," Ryan acknowledged. "I thought we'd start with Alex Lopez and Carolyn Decker. I remember exactly where they were."

Castle gazed at the intensity in Ryan's face. "I'm sure that you do."

They spent an hour making measurements, setting up targets and marking trajectories. Castle examined the final product. "You were right, Ryan. It didn't add up and now you've got some pretty solid proof. It's time to call Beckett."

Kate reached for her own buzzing cell phone, seeing Castle's face on the screen. Confused, she turned to see the empty space next to her in their bed. "Castle, what the hell? Where are you?"

"Hey, Kate, I'm with a client," Castle explained.

Kate sniffed and sat up. "What client? I thought you decided to stop taking cases when the D.A. told Gates to take you back at the precinct to work with me."

"I did," Castle agreed, "but let's just say our cases have converged. Can you just come to the ballroom where Carolyn Decker was killed?"

"Alright," Kate sighed, climbing out of the too cold bed. She pulled on her clothes wondering if when she got to the scene of the crime they'd supposedly closed, she would want to kiss her husband or hit him. She smiled to herself. Whatever goofy theory he was calling her out for now, she knew the answer. She wanted what she always wanted - to kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

Moment in Time II

Chapter 37

Habeas Corpse

Castle skipped into his office to call Esposito to raise the stakes on the bet.

"Castle wait," Kate called after him.

"Darling, don't worry about it," Martha gushed. "All anyone will remember after that performance is that you sounded like an angel."

Kate sank into a chair opposite her mother-in-law. "Martha, that's just it, I won't."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, confused, "you just did."

"But Martha, that was here, just in front of you and Castle. In front of a group of strangers," Kate confided, "my throat closes up, I sound like a frog."

"But you and Richard do karaoke," Martha protested.

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "but only when I'm pretty drunk."

"Well you could have a few drinks before you go on," Martha suggested, "I know a lot of actors who do that. Some of them would be losing their high priced dinners on stage if they didn't. Stage fright is not as uncommon as you might think."

"Even if I wasn't afraid I'd fall on my face in the lift, I couldn't. It's a police benefit and we're technically all on duty. I don't know what to do," Kate sighed, "I don't want to disappoint Castle."

Martha patted her hand. "And you won't have to. I know this wonderful hypnotist. Several of my co-stars have used him including the current Prince of Broadway."

"You mean...?"

"Exactly," Martha confirmed. "The man plays a superhero but could barely take a step on stage before he he was put under. I can get you an appointment."

Kate kissed her mother-in-law on the cheek. "Martha, that would be great."

Kate regarded the sign on the door in the plush office building skeptically. "The Great Zeno? Really Martha? I thought we'd be going to a psychologist or a psychiatrist."

"Well yes," Martha acknowledged, "it might seem a little strange to those outside the business. He was a carny. He could hypnotize people anywhere, anytime, get them to do anything. His act reminded me of one my parents used to do. But he got tired of life on the road, and settled down with a practice, mostly helping theater people. You'll see, he's wonderful and absolutely charming."

Zeno was tall and thin with jet black hair and piercing eyes so dark they appeared black as well. Kate had halfway expected a black silk cape, but Zeno wore a well tailored suit and Italian shoes. He invited Kate to sit in a deep chair opposite him."

"So Martha told me you have a problem with stage fright," he began in a voice reminiscent of John Carradine, "tell me about it."

"Um, my husband, that's Martha's son Richard Castle, signed us up to do a routine for the N.Y.P.D. Talent Show. We're dancing and singing, and I'm just afraid I'll make a fool of myself in front of my colleagues."

"Colleagues?" Zeno inquired.

"Yes," Kate replied nervously, "I'm a homicide detective."

Zeno nodded sagely. "Ah, a brave woman, accustomed to being in the line of fire. So you find the fear of performing in public embarrassing?"

"Yes I do," Kate confessed.

"Well don't worry about it my dear. No one need ever know your secret. We'll have you on stage without a care in the world," Zeno assured her. "Now, what song will you be performing?"

" _I've Got You Under My Skin_. We'll be singing and dancing." Kate blushed. "Actually it's a routine my husband and I do in the shower. We just expanded it a little for the performance - and added clothes."

"A fine number," Zeno opined. "I saw old blue eyes himself perform it. Now I want you to relax and close your eyes. Feel your muscles go limp. Don't resist. Just let everything go. Now, you are under a spray of warm water. It engulfs you. You are calm, ready. Open your eyes. Where are you?"

"In the loft," Kate answered, "in the shower with Castle."

"Are you having fun?" Zeno asked.

A smile spread over Kate's face. "Oh yes."

Zeno nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now whenever you hear the phrase, 'under my skin,' you'll be as you are now. When I snap my fingers you'll awake refreshed and ready to perform."

Kate opened her eyes. "How do you feel?" Zeno asked.

"Terrific," Kate answered, surprised to find that she meant it.

Zeno extended a hand. "Good. You should be able to get through your performance just fine."

Captain Gates slammed a pile of folders on her desk. "Detective Beckett," she called from her office, "do you have the Baker file?"

"No Sir," Beckett replied. "I put that on your desk this morning."

Gates looked again, finding the file peeking out from under a stack of papers. "Yes, Detective, I'm sorry. My mother-in-law is visiting and she's getting under my skin."

Kate blanched and looked around, crossing her arms in front of her body to cover herself. "Detective, are you all right?" Gates asked.

With a look of absolute panic, Kate ducked behind her desk. "Give me your jacket!" she hissed at Castle, who was standing at the murder board.

Castle turned to look down at her. "Kate what?"

"Castle, give me your jacket," Kate repeated urgently. Castle slipped out of the tailored tweed and handed it to her, baffled. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. "Castle, take me home."

"Kate," Castle asked with concern, "do you have chills? Are you sick?"

"Castle," she spat out desperately, "are you blind? I'm naked!"

"Mr. Castle," Gates advised, "you'd better get her out of here, and to a doctor."

"Yes Captain," Castle agreed.

Castle unlocked the door of the loft. Kate ran straight to the bedroom and began pulling clothes out of the dresser. She tried to put her underwear over her clothes and screamed in frustration when it wouldn't go on. Martha rushed downstairs from her room. "What the hell is going on here?"

Castle stared at his wife still frantically trying to get a bra over shirt. "Mother, I don't know. Everything was perfectly normal and then all of a sudden Kate decided she was naked. Maybe I can find the number of the therapist she used to see. I need to call someone."

"Oh no!" Martha exclaimed. "I need to call someone."

At Martha's frantic call, Zeno arrived at the loft. "Someone must have said the trigger phrase," he surmised, "but this is all wrong."

"Well you better make it right!" Martha advised angrily.

"Kate," Zeno ordered in his booming voice, "you are still, you are relaxed, sitting quietly."

Kate immediately sat limply on the edge of the bed. "Now, 'under my skin' is merely a line from a song. It carries no more meaning than that. You are at home. You are fully dressed." Zeno snapped his fingers.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh my God!" She fixed Zeno with a glare. "What did you do to me?"

"You better leave," Castle urged Zeno. "You definitely will not like her when she's angry. "

"Or me," Martha added.

Kate sat with her head in her hands and Castle's arm around her as Martha angrily hustled Zeno out of the loft. "I can guarantee you," Martha declared as she returned, "by the end of the day. No one in the theater will ever do business with that man again. He's through."

"So am I," Kate moaned. "How can I ever go back in that bullpen again?"

Castle gathered her to him, as Martha quietly backed out of the room. "Hey, you ducked behind the desk so fast that no one saw anything except me and Captain Gates. Once I tell her what happened and that Mother was involved, you know she'll never say a word. And you know I won't either. Your reputation as the badass detective will be intact. But Kate, why didn't you tell me you had a problem with performing? I would have gotten us out of it."

"I didn't want you to think less of me, and that trophy meant so much to you."

"Not as much as you do, but do me a favor, next time you have a problem with something, tell me, not Mother."

Kate turned to him cupping the back of his head to bring his lips to hers. "Count on it."

A/N This is only a story. It in no way implies anything against hypnosis done by a licensed therapist.


	38. Chapter 38

Moment in Time II

Chapter 38

Sleeper

"You don't believe me, do you?" Castle asked.

Esposito stared at the author. "For my money, your story about the missing two months never added up. It still doesn't."

"Okay, I get it," Castle agreed. "There are a lot of holes. Believe me, they bother me more than they could possibly bother you. I don't go a day, not even an hour without thinking about them. But there's more than that going on here Javier. Ever since Maddox, you've been different towards me, nasty, sarcastic. It's not that I don't appreciate sarcasm. I applaud its mastery, but yours hasn't exactly been in the spirit of friendship. What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Esposito retorted. "It's not my problem, it's your problem. Maybe I just don't think you're good enough for Beckett. When she's needed you the most you took off on her."

"About not being good enough for Kate, you're right," Castle agreed. "I don't know that anyone is. But I'm the one she chose, right after you almost got her killed."

"That's crap!" Esposito returned angrily.

"Oh is it? I went to her that day. I begged her not to go after Maddox. I even told her I loved her. I wanted her to stay alive for me. But she ignored all that. And it wasn't just a cop thing. She ignored everything Ryan said too. And you were so angry at him for going against her, even though he saved her fucking life. You were supposed to back her up and you couldn't do it. You let Maddox take you down and he threw her over the edge of a roof. What was that? Some kind of special forces invincibility crap, or was it some thing else?" Castle pressed. "What is Kate to you, Esposito? Really."

Esposito turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Castle walked around to face him, demanding attention. "I think you do. I think you and Kate have a history that I don't know anything about. I'd be willing to bet that Ryan doesn't either. So tell me. Did you ever sleep with my wife? Or is it that you wanted to and never got the chance?"

Esposito turned away again. "You don't know anything about it."

"So tell me," Castle demanded. "Tell me where all this is coming from. Make me understand."

Esposito shook his head in resignation. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

Castle smiled ruefully. "That's the story of my life right now, isn't it? I can't let things drop. I can't just go on without digging, without knowing the story. So you might as well tell me."

"Alright Castle," Esposito agreed reluctantly. "You know Mike Royce was Beckett's training officer, and then her partner, right?"

Castle nodded.

"Well after Beckett moved up and Royce moved on, I came to homicide. I knew how to be a soldier, how to work robbery, but I had no clue how to work a homicide. Beckett taught me, but outside the job, she was a wreck herself. She was trying to help her father get sober. She was going through therapy to try to leave her mother's murder behind. With Mike gone, there really wasn't anyone there for her. So I filled a void, we got close, and then Will Sorenson came along. I don't know what it was, maybe because they went through losing that kid together, but they clicked. I was happy for her, but then he left her and she spiraled down again. Her father was sober by then, so she devoted herself to her work and nothing else. And I was still there for her. We went out, as friends, as fellow cops.

"Then things changed. We were working a case. This scumbag, Leland Curtis, killed his wife. He went after his kids too, but they took off and the neighbors heard the screaming and called the cops before he could run them down. Social Services placed the kids with the wife's sister and Kate and I tried to find Curtis. We had the unis canvass the whole neighborhood, we checked every bar he might hang out at, everywhere he'd ever worked. He had no cards to tag, no phone. He was totally in the wind. Beckett put a watch on the kids, but nothing was happening, so when there were reports of shots fired in the neighborhood, the unit was called away.

"Curtis had set it up. He paid some jackass to fire that gun and while the kids were unguarded, he went in and killed them, three little girls. He also shot the sister, but she survived to tell the cops who did it. We put a watch on her at the hospital and when he showed up to finish the job, we took him down. I think Kate really wanted to take him out on the spot. I know I did. But she held it together and just put the cuffs on him.

"After that we were both messed up, but Beckett even more than me. She blamed herself for the kids, especially after the one she lost with Sorenson. We went out one night, we got blasted. You can probably figure it out from there."

Castle nodded grimly.

"First and last time. Anyway, you know Beckett. She doesn't talk. She just closes down. She would never talk about what happened again. She didn't open up about anything at all, until you came along. I thought you would be good for her and so did Montgomery. I thought maybe if her mother's murder was solved, she might even be happy. That's why I gave you the file. But it didn't work that way. You almost got her killed, man. I wanted to take care of it, put an end to it. Kill the assholes responsible."

"But you couldn't" Castle interrupted. "You were mad at me, but you were really blaming yourself for giving me that file, for tearing her wounds open again. For helping put her in the cross hairs."

"And then when everything finally went down, she said you were off the team," Esposito continued. "We had a chance to take Maddox down and you just left her. I was the only one there for her. I had to back her play. Turned out I wasn't good enough."

"You're right," Castle acknowledged. "I walked away. When she refused to listen and insisted on getting herself killed, I couldn't stand to watch her die again. I'd already done it once, in the ambulance, when she was shot. I should have been stronger. But she came to me and I loved her too much send her away. I've been there for her ever since, through Bracken, through everything."

"Until you disappeared. You left her again - on her wedding day. Esposito accused. "You paid a mobster to get rid of your car, Castle, how do you explain that? How do you explain any of it?"

"I can't," Castle admitted. "You're right, I caused her a lot of pain and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that, no matter what the reason turns out to be. But Javier, she is happy now, and she is happy with me. However crazy that is, can't you accept it, for her sake?"

Esposito shrugged. "I don't know, man."

"How about for floor seats and driving my Ferrari for a month - and I'll give you back your dirty pen. Kate hates it anyway."

Esposito laughed despite himself. "Yeah bro, for her not you, I'll try to give it a shot."


	39. Chapter 39

Moment in Time II

Chapter 39

In Plane Sight

From the Journal of American Mysteries and Their Writers

Recently this reporter attended a presentation by Poe Award nominee Richard Castle at a meeting of the Mystery Writers Guild, at the infamous Sherlockian address, 221B Baker Street. I have to say at the beginning that I have heard Mr. Castle give forth before and there has been a great deal of repetition in terms of matters such as his doubts to the existence of writers block and writing his first book to attract the attention of a young lady. I am pleased to say that on this occasion he regaled the audience with something quite different.

Mr. Castle is almost as well known for his exploits trailing Detective Kate Beckett, who recently became his wife, around the streets of New York, as he is for writing best-selling mysteries. His recent flight to London forced him to put to use the skills learned in his adventures with the N.Y.P.D..

He began his story with the narration of his investigation as to the cause of unusual turbulence on the flight, noting that while he was a seasoned traveler, his daughter found it somewhat unsettling. I expect there may have been some exaggeration at play here. His daughter Alexis, seated in the audience, covered her mouth, obviously smothering a laugh, but merriment remained in her eyes. He continued with a request by one Captain Edmunds for his help in investigating the disappearance of the air marshal, Kyle Ford.

Though the flight crew reported making a thorough search of the plane for Marshall Ford, Castle commenced a second search, in partnership with the most experienced flight attendant on board, whom Castle designated as Debbie. Castle made note that his keen attention to detail had uncovered irregularities in some of the cargo that led to the discovery of Ford's body. Most disturbingly, Ford's gun was missing from his holster, leading to the concern that it was in possession of a killer, still on board. He also made mention of a deadly snake on the plane, the source of a chortle from his daughter. Castle also told the audience that his daughter, who had done a stint as an intern at the Medical Examiner's office in New York, contacted her mentor, Dr. Lanie Parrish. Dr. Parrish led Alexis through a careful search for clues on the body and helped her discover that the air marshal had not, in fact, been killed by a gun but rather by a blow to the head from an object such as a pipe.

Castle's tale led through the uncovering of several suspects. Castle related that through careful disguise of his information gathering as conversation, he was able to obtain video of the late air marshal regarding a passenger with suspicion. Castle proudly remarked that through his clever use of ground pencil lead as fingerprint powder, a technique apparently learned not from the N.Y.P.D., but from an American television show, he obtained an identifiable fingerprint. Castle made a point that he had actually met the star of said TV show. With help from his wife and her associates at the N.Y.P.D., he discovered that said passenger was traveling under a stolen passport. The passenger, Aiman, also appeared to have an affiliation with terrorists. Aiman attempted to flee to a restroom, making a call in Arabic, a language understood by Farrah, another flight attendant who was, Castle pointed out, also enthusiastic fan of Castle's mysteries. With long distance encouragement from his wife, Castle interrogated the suspect.

Castle's interrogation revealed that all was not as it appeared. Aimon reported witnessing Ford texting on a yet undiscovered cell phone. Castle told of facing down the dangerous snake to recover the phone, eliciting yet another chortle from his daughter. He winced as he told of obtaining, at his daughter's gruesome suggestion, a fingerprint from Ford's body to use as a biometric passkey. The phone indicated that Aimon was telling the truth and there was another suspect, a femme fatale. Unfortunately, what seemed to be a promising trail for the investigation proved to be a false one, as the woman involved, although in possession of the victim's gun, was in reality his girlfriend, on the flight to discover if Ford had been cuckolding her..

With his efforts at a standstill, Castle again sought assistance from his wife and her colleagues at the N.Y.P.D. to uncover additional evidence. Such evidence came in the form of financial information on the deceased. Mr. Ford had a large deposit, just under the limits of reporting for tax purposes, made to his account. Through an interrogation conducted in New York and reported to Castle, it was revealed that Ford had been receiving payments in return for providing extra security for a courier on the flight. The courier was transporting a watch worth in excess of thirteen million dollars; was wearing it in order to escape customs fees.

The wearer of the timepiece was located, and in fact found to be a passenger who had slept through the flight. Castle, who claimed great familiarity with the timepiece in question, declared that he had immediately spotted it as a fake. The courier, Aaron, was awakened with great difficulty, leading to the conclusion that he had been drugged. The real watch had been switched for a fake while Aaron slept. Castle again gave credit to his daughter for realizing that whoever switched the watches would need a great familiarity with passengers, seating, and manifests. The culprit had to be a member of the crew. At first it seemed that the crew member was the ever helpful fan, Farrah. This proved not to be the case. It was in fact Debbie, the senior crew member who had originally helped Castle in his search for Ford's body. She threatened the crew and passengers with a gun, revealing in almost tropic mystery novel fashion, her motive. After thirty years of loyal service, with the expectation of a secure retirement, the airline had re-structured, eliminating her pension. Thirty years of work would leave her with nothing. She stole the watch to assure her financial future. She had not intended to kill Ford, but in his moonlighting capacity, he had uncovered her theft. When he confronted her in the cargo hold, she grabbed the nearest heavy object and hit him with it. As with many storied killers, she claimed she had no choice.

Once more giving kudos to his now blushing daughter, Castle revealed that it was Alexis who talked the gun away from Debbie, allowing the flight land at Heathrow with all of the passengers unharmed. At the end of his speech, Castle effusively thanked his wife, as well as her colleagues Detective Kevin Ryan and Detective Javier Esposito, and Dr. Parrish for their help with the case. He also asked his daughter to stand up and take a bow, which she did with some hesitation, and to much more than polite applause.

If Mr. Castle's future presentations take a similar path of relating his actual adventures in crime-solving, I will look forward to them with some pleasure. J.W.


	40. Chapter 40

Moment In Time II

Chapter 40

Dead From New York

Castle pouted all the way back to the loft. "Castle," Kate cajoled, "don't tell me you're still upset. It was nothing. Danny Valentine flirted with me, so I was polite. Big deal!"

"Kate," Castle accused, "that was not being polite. Polite would be a smile, and you've been pissed at me for just doing that when some woman, not nearly as beautiful as you I might add, flirts with me. But you twirled your hair. That's full on flirting back."

"Okay," Kate conceded, "I flirted with him. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"We do a Danny Valentine marathon," Castle suggested.

"Wait a minute," Kate protested, "you're upset that I flirted with the guy so you want to watch his TV shows?"

"Not just watch his shows," Castle explained, "full MST3K mode. I want full bore heckling, complete with throwing popcorn at the screen. Ooh, and the car commercials too. I bet I can find them on Youtube."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Really Castle?"

"Yeah. And you have to make the popcorn," Castle added. "We can start with _Star Fleet_."

Castle gazed at the image of Danny Valentine as he sat on the bed in his Captain's quarters, minus a shirt but also very much minus a six pack. "I remember this," he gloated, "when it first ran, articles came out saying the fans were chanting, 'Put it on! Put it on!' Then after that, all those rumors were circulating that he was wearing a corset."

"Castle, that is unkind!" Kate protested.

"But true!" Castle chortled. "After that episode they made sure he kept his shirt on. There was that not so subtle one where they showed him talking to that beautiful alien, cut to a commercial and when they came back he was still talking to her, but putting his boots on. They weren't about to show anything."

"As I recall, that went over very well," Kate commented. "It was a little like the famous _Perry Mason_ episode where Della falls asleep, Perry tucks his coat around her and she snuggles into it. That was the only vaguely romantic thing that ever happened on the show, but the fans went crazy. Sometimes less is more."

"You didn't feel that way last night," Castle teased. "Anyway, I'm bored with this. Let's go to _Family Practice."_

A more mature Danny Valentine appeared on the screen as Dr. Manny Penrose, wearing a white coat, stethoscope, and paternal look. He was seen gently persuading young patients to open their mouths, and calming nervous first time parents. The scene shifted to his co-star, Felicia Hensley, as Dr, Miranda Penrose, sex therapist. The hour was full of sly references to Miranda drumming up business for Manny, but ending with Manny performing some life-saving procedure on a desperately ill child.

"How many years did they run on that one theme," Castle wondered, "the sex therapist and the family doctor?"

"Five, I think," Kate recalled, "Danny started making those commercials after it got canceled."

"I think you're right," Castle agreed. "Best thing he ever did, or at least the sexiest. All those Italian models just wanting to go for a ride."

"Let me get this straight," Kate snickered, "we're doing this so you can heckle Danny Valentine because I flirted with him, and you're talking about Italian models?"

"'A foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds,' Ralph Waldo Emerson," Castle quoted, "and my mind is anything but little."

"Neither is your ego," Kate rejoined.

"Between you, Alexis, and Mother you do a pretty good job of knocking it down to size, but you could make something else bigger."

"And what would that be?" Kate teased, running her hand down the front of his pants.

"Oh, I think you put your finger on it," Castle murmured. "Forget the Italian models, but we could take a page from Danny Valentine's book, you could play sex therapist and I could play doctor."

Kate hit the button on the remote control, turning off the screen."Definitely better than watching TV." Kate held out her hand. "Join me in my treatment room." She led the way to the bedroom. "Now the first thing you have to do is get comfortable," she said, reaching for his belt. His pants slipped to the floor.

"But you have to disrobe for my examination as well," Castle instructed.

"Just as long as I don't have to wear one of those gowns that ties in the back," Kate agreed.

"Oh I think we can dispense with that," Castle allowed, attacking the buttons on her shirt as she reached to unfasten his.

The small pile of discarded clothing soon grew to a mound as they fell to the comforter together. "Welcome to the Celestial Bed," Kate invited.

Castle pushed back the hair that fallen over her face obscuring her lips. "An Irving Wallace reference, I like it." He drew his palm down the skin of her taut abdomen, the heat rising beneath his hand. "I have a strange fondness for potboilers."

"And doctor, I think you need to stir this pot," Kate suggested, lifting to him. Their lips came together hot and ready, as Kate's movements became increasingly frenzied under Castle's experienced fingers. She pulled away from his mouth and reached for him. He was as hot under her touch as she was under his. "I need the doctor, now."

"And he needs his therapist," Castle replied, his voice raspy with desire.

All pretense ended as they came together, playfulness displaced by passion, hands and mouths seeking anywhere and everywhere. As the sweat of their bodies soaked the bedding beneath them, Kate's legs pushed up and back with the flexibility born of years of yoga, inviting Castle even deeper within. Her hands fisted in the sheets as she met his every thrust, finally clasping her legs around his back and welding her lips to his as their tongues entwined. They were almost there. She could feel the change starting and spreading. As driving pressure strove for a release that exploded with both shock and relief, the breath was expelled from her lungs and the strength from her limbs. She could feel him follow, the tension of his muscles melting against her softness.

Castle finally summoned the strength to roll down beside her. "If that's what happens when you flirt with Danny Valentine," he panted, "remind me to invite him to my next book party - hell, to all my parties."

Kate raised herself on on elbow and gazed down at Castle, brushing the damp stray locks from his forehead. "Babe, I'll write the invitations myself."


	41. Chapter 41

Moment in Time II

Chapter 41

Hollander's Woods

Kate had never felt more helpless. Her husband was on the other side of the barred door calling for her help and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly a hand shot out. Was it Rick's or the killer who had been haunting his dreams since childhood? There was a wedding ring, but the killer was married too. But she knew this hand. It held hers when they danced. It reached for her in the night. It touched her as no other hand had ever touched her. It took less than a second to make the decision to put her gun in it. Six shots rang out and she held her breath for the infinite moment until the door creaked open. Though protesting he was all right, Rick stumbled into her arms.

Red dripped from a long cut encircling the left side of his neck. "Babe, you're bleeding." Kate looked for something to put against the wound, finally pulling a handkerchief out of Castle's pocket. She grasped his trembling hand and pressed it to the top of the fabric. "Babe, can you put pressure on it, just until I call for help?"

Castle nodded, even as blood soaked through the fabric, warm and sticky against his hand. Kate made her call in as few words as possible, not taking her eyes from her husband. His knees were noticeably shaking. She took his right arm, bending her knees to pull him slowly downwards to the dusty ground. "You should sit. Try to relax until they get here."

Castle sank slowly to the road leading to the barn. Kate sat cross-legged in front of him, using her more steady fingers to hold the cloth to his neck while listening for sirens in the distance. The local troopers arrived first, the rural area having limited access to EMTs. They approached with caution, guns drawn. Kate showed her badge and explained who she and Castle were. One of the troopers handed her a first aid kit, which she immediately and skillfully used on Castle. Despite establishing Kate's association with the N.Y.P.D., after surveying the scene and finding the body, the troopers apologetically handcuffed Castle, who blurted out that he'd had to shoot the monster. Kate was not restrained, but the troopers made it plain that she was far from in the clear.

When the available EMT had finally arrived and pronounced Kate's application of a bandage adequate, Castle was cleared to be taken in for questioning. Both Rick and Kate were taken to the local station to be questioned separately, while the evidence at the scene was evaluated.

To Castle, the questioning seemed interminable as he repeated over and over why he was at the barn and had shot a well respected family man with no criminal record. His neck stung and his jacket did nothing to keep him warm. Two troopers tag-teamed, repeating the questions to try to catch him in an inconsistency. His story was painfully unwavering as the image of Van Holtman's bizarre mask kept flashing before his eyes.

Kate faced similar but only slightly less intense scrutiny. She was forced to give her account of how Castle got her gun and her own hands were checked for gunshot residue, despite Castle's declaration. Kate continually insisted that Castle was acting in self-defense, making a point that the cut on his neck should be more than adequate proof. She stated multiple times that she had given her gun to her husband in a desperate move to save his life. Despite her protestations, they were both kept in interrogation rooms until the preliminary report came in from the state crime scene investigation team, substantiating what Kate and Castle had sworn. Before they were finally released, Castle was booked on misdemeanor trespassing charges and told he'd receive a court date.

After her keys were returned, Kate led Castle to her car, which had been driven from it's place near the barn by a trooper. Kate drove back to the city, with the heat turned up and a too quiet Castle in the seat beside her. "You okay, Babe?"

"I don't know," Castle replied, "just kind of numb. Is this how you felt when you killed Kelly Nieman? Like it's an end to something horrible, but you can't quite feel it?"

"A lot like that," Kate empathized. "It's the shock. Castle you've been through so much. In the space of months you've found out that your memories were deliberately mangled by the CIA and you've brought down two serial killers." She shook her head. "Then there was the grilling from the troopers. That's a lot for anyone to handle. You need some time. Do you want to see Dr. Burke again? It could help."

"Maybe," Castle responded, "right now I just want to go home - with you."

The loft was far from empty, with Martha and Alexis, alerted by Kate, both waiting anxiously for Rick's arrival. Alexis offered coffee and Martha offered wine, both of which Castle politely declined, dropping heavily to the couch. "Perhaps you should just go lie down, Darling," Martha counseled.

Kate offered her hand. "C'mon Castle. I'll keep you company. Castle followed her into their room where she pulled one of his v-neck t-shirts out of a drawer to replace the blood-stained garment he was still wearing. "Here Babe, this will be more comfortable and it won't rub against the cut on your neck."

Castle fingered his bandage and looked down at what he wore. "I forgot. I should have changed before we got here. Mother and Alexis shouldn't have had to see this."

Kate had to smile at Castle's thoughts for his mother and daughter. "Castle, Alexis worked with Lanie in the morgue and your mother helped you pull a bullet out of your father. I think they can handle a little blood. Just put on the clean shirt and try to get some rest. I'll be right here." Castle did as she asked, stretching out in the bed with his head supported on his arm, the covers drawn up, and his eyes focused aimlessly on the ceiling. Kate slipped between the still cool sheets beside him, her head nestled against his shoulder. "You want to talk?"

Castle drew her more tightly against his body. "No, I just want to hold you for awhile." Gradually he drifted into a restless sleep _._

 _Images of women, their faces marred with bleeding crosses seemed suspended in the dark,_ _their presence a testimony to his failure._ _The masked face hovered above him, Van Holtzman's voice hissing from behind it. "You couldn't stop me,_ _best-selling author_ _. They're all dead, because you couldn't stop me._ _You wrote your sorry little books and I went right on killing. And now they're giving you an award for that? You should be dead,"_ _he waved at the_ _accusing_ _faces,_ _"like all_ _my prey_ _."_

Castle's eyes flew open. "No!"

Kate jolted erect. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Kate I don't want the Poe award," Castle choked out. "I don't deserve it. My books, my stories, they've done nothing. Van Holtzman went right on killing and they didn't stop it."

Kate reached down to cup his cheek, now damp with tears. "Oh Babe, you know that's not true. Your books helped me through my mother's murder. You hear it from your fans all the time, that you've been there for them, bringing a ray of light into dark times. But you've done so much more than that. What you've learned from writing those stories not only took down Van Holtzman, it took down Jerry Tyson and more than a hundred other murderers we've tracked down together. I would have never have found Bracken without you. I would never have been able to arrest him. You even figured out my mother's notes when I couldn't. You are amazing, and I couldn't be prouder of you." She lightly pressed a kiss to his lips, thumbing the moisture from his face.

Castle drew an unsteady breath and reached up, the back of his knuckles just brushing her perfect cheekbone, now wet as well. "I love you, Kate Houghton Beckett Castle."

Kate tenderly cradled his face. "Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers Castle, I love you too. Always."

Finis

A/N Obviously this is the end of this series of stories, at least until there are more Castle episodes to write about. We'll have at least 22 more. Yay! Next up: _Mop and Broom: Tales from the Twelfth_. They will take place after _Hollander's Woods_ and before the first episode of Season 8, whatever that may be. Hope you'll join me in the Janitor's Closet.


End file.
